Only One Tree Hill
by HeavenlyTreeHillLife
Summary: Fourteen years have passed since the finale and now the next generation is walking the halls of tree hill high. Follow the close friends, cousins, brothers, and sisters as the share their own drama as their parents once did.
1. Introduction

I would just like to first of all say that i don't own one tree hill or any of the characters all of them belong to the great Mark! Second off i would like to say this isn't a chapter it's an introduction to the characters and if everyone could read over it and tell if i got ages wrong i would be greatful they all had so kids in diff years so i got confused and googeld it but nothing LOL. Another thing i would like so say is this is my very first one tree hill fanfiction and my first in a very long time so please be nice lol. Just another F.Y.I i know everyone is writting many stories like this but mine will have it's own indivudial feel about it. If anyone wants to see anything in specific in this story please leave a comment what you want i want to keep you coming back for more whenever i get started. I hope to have the first real chapter up in a week or so this is just the start and to see if i made any mistakes with the ages because i don't want to start and then have messed it all up!

* * *

Lucas and Peyton Scott's children

Sawyer Brooke Scott- 19

Keith Nathan Scott-17

Lucas Eugene Scott Jr aka L J-16

* * *

Nathan and Haley Scott's children.

James Lucas Scott- 23

Lydia Bob Scott- 15

Daniel "Danny" James Scott- 13

* * *

Antwon "Skills" and Bevin Taylor's children's name.

Nathan Smith (Skills adopted son)- 22

Antwon Taylor JR (A. J)- 12

* * *

Brooke and Julian Baker's children's name.

Judd Julian Baker- 15

Davis Paul Baker- 15

Breyton "Bray" Baker(adopted daughter)- 16

* * *

Chase and Mia Adam's children's name.

Catalano Chase Adams- 14

* * *

Clay and Quinn Evan's children's names.

Logan Evans- 21

* * *

Marvin "Mouth" and Millie McFadden.

James "Jimmie" McFadden- 14

Huxtable "Hux" McFadden- 10

* * *

Chris and Alex Keller children's names.

Chris Alexander Keller- 14

* * *

Lily Roe Scott- 23

Jenny Jagielski- 25


	2. First day of school

_OMG! I already have nine reviews and haven't even started yet well here is the first chapter i would like to first off say thank you and i will try to give everyone what they want to see. I also want to say nothing belongs to me only the story line again it's all Mark! _

_I am still really confused about Sawyer's age because Jamie turned six before she was born then in season seven they skipped a year or a year and a half then another year went by before Haley even got pregnant with Lydia so i am counting three years someone tell me if i am wrong._

_This chapter is basically like an openeer for all the characters i did do some of it through there parents and there are a few suprises so don't hate at the end! LOL._

_(AMI) Don't worry this is not just Lydia based this is everyone! I want them all to have storylines i want everyone to be apart and i am making them all as diff from their parents as possible! _

_(Lift-me-up) I didn't put Chase in the airforce but i did give you a bit what you ask for well somewhat but i had already started on previous chapters so don't be mad. _

_(Anon) again no worries they won't be exactly like their parents trust me then there would be no point i might as well just re-write one tree hill they will be diff and be their own person. I think Jamie was almost nine whenever she was born it is all so confusing LOL._

_(XBestrongXBeBraveXLoveLifeX) There will be some parent storylines no troubles as for couples i can't give anything away or you won't come back lol But as for Mia and Chase yeah i loved them! I love Jana Kramer but Alex and Chase just didn't fit well with me to me she isn't the type to change not a real Tree Hill girl! _

_As for the Brooke moment in here that was taken from my real life whenever i adopted my daughter and i hope you enjoy! _

* * *

_Tree Hill is just a place somewhere in the world._ _Maybe it's a lot like your world._ _Maybe it's nothing like it. But, if you look closely you might see someone like you._

Jamie Scott heard the faint yet familiar noise and looked through the window of Karen's café to see a young child bouncing a basketball down the street as he once did, for so long Jamie's life revolved around that very ball until it was taken away from him. Only four months ago Jamie had the world by his fingertips, he was playing his third year in the NBA at the age of twenty three when all of it was taken away from him before he had the chance to blink.

With each dribble of the ball he could still hear the echoes from the crowds he played in front of every night some cheering for him and some cheering against him, the smell of each newly waxed gym, what it was like to be on the road every night awaiting his next destination he would never get that feeling again instead Jamie was forced to sit on the sidelines a place he was not familiar with at all. Ninety two days ago Jamie never even thought to consider that he would be back in Tree Hill sharing a house with his cousin Logan Evans and longtime friend Chuck Scolnik while working for his mother at Karen's café.

Three seconds. That's all it took for his life to completely change.

_Someone trying to find their way. _

Lily Scott walked the halls of Tree Hill high for the first time in her life she had been homeschooled from the start of Kindergarten and never thought that was a good thing until now. Lily had only been in the school building for five minutes and found herself standing on the very spot her father was murdered. After Dan's death many learned to forgive him because of all the good he had done since then her mother even shed a few tears after hearing that he had died. But never Lily, in fact she didn't pity him at all.

No matter what good he had done in his life it never justified him for the murderer of his brother, Lily could never imagine pointing a gun at Lucas and watching the life drain from his eyes, he seemed to be the only other person that didn't really care that he was dead. Lily had been raised without a father sure she had Andy and she Lucas to turn to growing up but it wasn't fair that she never got the chance to meet her father up until recently she had avoided even coming to Tree Hill but her mother had insisted that she move home to be with her family.

"Miss. Scott" Lily heard a voice and turned around to see Principal Jakes walking near her. "Welcome to Tree Hill let me show you too your classroom. Is this your first time teaching"?

_Someone trying to find their place._

Jenny Jagielski drove through her birthplace where she had once lived long ago, it was a beautiful place and she would be happy to call the place home again. Four days prior something had hit Jenny when she met up with a high school friend who had just graduated from Law school. Jenny was twenty five and had just been fired from her teller job at the bank, no college degree, and still living with her father after she had been evicted from her apartment for not making rent that month that didn't exactly say she was ready for the responsibilities of life.

Jenny remembered a place her father had told her about, a place that he had called his home. Her mother never agreed but then again Jenny didn't care about what Nicki had to say all her life Jenny wanted as far away from her mother is possible. All of Jenny's life had just been one battle after another with her parents and once she was thirteen she was able to testify for herself and chose to live with her father who she adored. Nicki then vanished until Jenny was sixteen but it didn't matter she didn't want to see her mother anyways.

But, for the very first time in her life Jenny was on her own away from her mother and all the Nicki bitching that came with her. Jake was a great father to Jenny but he always told her what he thought she should do he never trusted her to make her own decisions but she never gave him a reason to either. Every time she got a job or was on her way to being successful she somehow screwed it up for herself but not this time, this time she was going to make it somehow and without the help of her father or anyone, Jenny was going to make it one her own and she was sure of it.

_Someone trying to find their self._

Sawyer Brooke Scott walked through the town she had called home since her father moved her family back whenever she was ten years old and since then she couldn't imagine being anywhere else in the world. Sawyer had recently graduated from Tree Hill but unlike everyone else she didn't have a dream to follow, she didn't know where she wanted to go or what she wanted to become.

Sawyer was just like her parents on the outside but at the same time she was really nothing like them despite what everyone thinks, the only thing that they had in common was music and basketball but not like she had a choice. Growing up her father would play basketball with her and her brothers outside as her mother blasted the Cure drawing on the porch other than that Sawyer didn't know who she was. She only knew what her parents had showed her throughout her life.

After graduating from Tree Hill Sawyer decided she wasn't going to college right away denying many basketball, art, and literature scholarships she had been offered anywhere she wanted to go. But how could she go somewhere and be educated for something that she didn't want to do? She loved her parents and loved their jobs but perhaps it wasn't for her. Sawyer got a job at Tric as the manager from Chase and Mia who now own it and was living in a cramped apartment with her Aunt Lily. She had to find out who she truly was not who she had been made out to be.

_Sometimes it's easy to feel like you're the only one in the world who is struggling, who's frustrated, or unsatisfied. _

Fourteen years ago Mia Adams was at the top of the music charts every week and singing to sold out arena's every night her life was all that she wanted it to be. Now people would probably classify her as a has been she hasn't made an album since her daughter was five years old. Slutty wedding sex at Millie and Mouth's wedding turned into a daughter nine months later for Mia and Chase. They married three years after that and Mia had their first son Cadell Adams very recently his three years old to be exact and Mia loves both her children very much but sometimes she misses the life she could have had.

"Breakfast is ready why don't you go get your sister up" Mia told her youngest child.

"OK mama" he said smiling and ran up the stairs to fetch his sister "Catalano"!

Catalano was nothing like either of her parents she did of course look like her father head to toe but she was particularly very smart and shy which was very shocking in the Adam's household. Chase certainly wasn't shy he always had to put his opinion in even whenever his wife didn't want him to and Mia herself had no problem singing in front of millions.

"Sheriff Adams look at you all sexy" Mia said as her husband walked in and poured a cup of coffee for himself.

"What are you doing today" Chase ask his wife smiling at her remark.

"I have to go into the studio a friend of mine recommended a band and they are auditioning for Peyton and me today". Mia told him "speaking of I am late do you mind taking Catalano to school I'm taking Cadell with me today."

"No, it's right on my way into the station".

Mia may have some regrets about what she didn't get out of her life but she felt blessed with what she did have. After her last tour Mia knew she didn't want to give up on music and working at red bedroom records seemed to be the perfect fit for her to have the best of both worlds and it also allowed Chase time to attend the Police academy. He knew he couldn't be in the air force or any other military branch after having spent time in jail and when he found out he could still be a police officer it seemed to be the perfect fit for him but of course not for his daughter.

Catalano hated that her father had just became sheriff no boy would ever ask her out but of course she didn't give them the chance either. In fact she worried her parents she had no friends and she was always alone except with Jimmie McFadden and Chris Keller only because they were around the same and were raised around each other. She rarely spoke to her parents even they had tried therapy and just about everything but they never truly knew why she was the way she was. It didn't stop her parents from loving her as every parent should love their child it only made them worry more.

_But, that feeling is a lie._

"Jude, Breyton, Davis come on or you're going to be late for school" Brooke Davis-Baker yelled up the stairs at her children.

The first child down was her oldest Breyton book bag thrown over her shoulder wearing the latest style that young teenagers wear a regular Brooke when it came to clothes but unfortunately for she seemed to have a closer bond with Peyton than with her mother. Brooke assumed that they bonded more because they were both adopted, when Brooke and Julian decided they wanted more children after the boys first birthday Brooke didn't want to go through trying to get pregnant again it was too much pain for her the first time and she was lucky she even got to carry the boys and that's when they settled on adoption but not the way they went the first time that was too much pain to. It was understandable the girl decided last minuet she wanted her child so they started looking at foster homes and the second Brooke the two year old ran into her arms she knew that she was hers. That's where she belonged.

"_**What's her name"? Brooke ask the woman as she picked the beautiful brown haired girl up.**_

"_**She doesn't have one, she was dropped off here two years ago no name nothing she isn't even in the states data base" the woman replied.**_

"_**Breyton… her name is Breyton. Brooke and Peyton put together. What do you think Julian of your daughter"?**_

"_**I think she is beautiful". Her husband replied.**_

_** The whole time as the couple filled out paper work Brooke held on to her daughter Breyton Hayley Baker. She was so beautiful it made Brooke want to cry and now her sons would have a big sister, Brooke had the fairytale life after all.**_

Brooke still had that fairytale life sure having three teenagers is hard and she had been married for sixteen years but it was worth it. Davis came down the stairs in with his hair slicked back a neatly ironed sweater vest that was tucked perfectly into his jeans. Brooke's only though was _where did I go wrong? _ She owned a fashion company and her son was Mouth in high school but unfortunately he was worse than Mouth.

"Where is Jude at"? she ask Davis.

"He wasn't in his room" Davis replied.

Of course he wasn't. Brooke wanted to kick herself for her high school behavior because it came back to haunt her with Jude he didn't remind anyone of a Baker or even a Davis for that matter he acted like a Scott. His whole life was built around basketball and girls, Julian had already found condoms in his room. Of course he lied and said he just wanted to know what it was but Brooke didn't buy that not for a minute, Julian however would believe anything his children told him.

"His probably at the river court come on" Brooke said rushing her kids out to her SUV "I hope".

Sure enough she found her son bouncing a ball around on the court L.J, Brooke laid on the horn as she pulled indicating that they were in a hurry. She watched Jude pull his jeans over top of his basketball short and put a messy and more than likely a dirty shirt he got out of his hamper on. Jude and L.J quickly got in the back seat.

"Don't leave again without my permission" Brooke snapped at her son.

"Jeeze don't blow a fume Victoria" Jude said sitting back.

"I better call your mom does she know where you are at" Brooke ask L.J.

"Yeah" L.J replied to his god-mother.

_And if you just hold on just find the courage to face it all another day._

Nathan Taylor walked into Tree Hill high school gym to see his father coaching, well technically skills is his step father but he hasn't seen or spoke to Tim since he was six years old and when he was eight Skills adopted him. But, it was for the better really even when Skills and Bevin would fight Skills would still come up and tuck him into bed every night not like his biological father. Tim would leave every night so Nathan was thankful for Skills.

"Hey Nate" Skills said looking at a clipboard "what's going on"?

"What I need an excuse to come hang out with my ol' man"?

"No but you're up at seven thirty so something smells fishy" Skills said looking at his son.

Nathan laughed he had recently moved back to Tree Hill after graduating from Stanford university a degree in psychology. Everyone he knew found it odd considering neither of his parents were the brightest bulb in the tanning bed but he always had a thing for helping people but he couldn't stand blood. Of course basketball was considered as any other kid in Tree Hill but he was in a car accident with Bevin when he was sixteen nothing to bad but enough to injure his knee pretty badly.

"I'm just having a hard time and I need someone to talk to" Nathan admitted to his father.

"I thought you were the therapist" Skills said,

"I am and that's the problem I can't find a job and I can't stand not working I mean with all the nanny Carrie's and Dan Scott's in Tree Hill you'd think they would need therapist I think personally we should have our very own physic ward".

Ever since Nathan moved back he had been searching for a job everywhere he could think of, he even went as far to put an application in at a donut factory but still yet nothing. For months now he had been really down about not having a job after working so hard in school to earn a degree but couldn't seem to find a job he considered looking out of Tree Hill but there is no place like home. He couldn't stand being away but he really hated that he was away from his family so much.

"Jobs aren't easy to find Nate it just takes patience Ok? In the mean time you can help Luke and me coach how about that? You can get out of bed every day until you find a job".

"I guess that is better than nothing".

"You seem very enthusiastic".

_Someone or something will find the way and make it all ok._

Chris Keller was many things he was a singer, songwriter, producer, husband, and he was foolish, immature, witty, and somewhat childish but to his son he was the greatest father ever. Alex and Chris married because she got pregnant and of course neither one of them was ready sometimes they still aren't ready but Chris like Mia gave up his career. Alex wouldn't hear of it she is gone ninety percent of the year but Chris has made every little play, spelling bee, his first steps, his first words, everything. Chris his son quit expecting his mother to show up when he was five.

No one had faith in Chris to step up and be a father and husband whenever Alex's pregnancy surfaced but he proved everyone wrong he had been a faithful husband even when he knew his wife had a new boyfriend every week he turned his head because he wanted his son to have a family. He loves his son and has done all that he can just by producing albums at red bedroom records.

Everyone assumed that Little Chris would come out like big Chris cocky and not really all that bright but they were wrong. He is the most caring person anyone could meet sure he loves music but he loves to help people and give which was weird for a Keller all while he watched his father hurt. He would never admit to his son or even the public but he loved Alex and wished that she would feel the same way about him or at least his son. He wished that Alex would love their son and care about him but she never showed any interest in anything that her child would do or care about.

_Because we all need a little help sometimes._

"Are you excited about your first day of high school" Haley ask Lydia as she drove away from the middle school where she just dropped her son Danny off at. "I remember my first day I made your uncle-".

"Yes mom I know you made uncle Lucas pretend to be your boyfriend ok? Now can you just drive the last ten minutes of hell in silence"? Lydia said folding her arms sitting back in her seat.

Haley didn't know what to say to her only daughter, all her kids had been shocked since Haley and Nathan told them that they were divorcing. Out of all her kids Lydia took it the worst for days she locked herself in her room refusing to come out and begging to live with Nathan. After her mother said that she was to live with her except on weekends which were spent with her father Lydia refused to acknowledge Haley's existence.

"Thank God" Lydia said as Haley pulled up to the school and hopped out of the car before Haley got the chance to even say anything.

"Love you too" Haley said to herself pulling away from the school.

No kid takes a divorce well but Lydia was broken about it, she had seen her parents together for fifteen years and now her father was living in her grandpa Dan's old beach house while her mother adjusted to being a single again. They expected Jamie to take it the worst but it was their little girl who was having the worst time with it.

_Someone to help hear the music in the world._

Millie walked out of Tree Hill elementary school after dropping off her youngest son Hux before starting her drive to B. the store Brooke had opened up five years ago and put Millie in charge. The store was a lot like Clothes over Bro's but had its difference's as well. Millie was happy that Brooke trusted her after what she had done so long ago because Millie was happy to be back in her atmosphere of working instead of being on television every week day morning, it just wasn't Millie.

After having her son Jimmie Millie took off work for a few years until Brooke decided to open another store and put her in charge of everything there. It was hard being a working mom but Millie wasn't the type to stay at home anyways, after being home for so long when she had Jimmie she got a little stir crazy.

"Can I help you with anything" Millie ask a costumer after she had opened.

"Do you have these in a size six" the woman ask her.

"Yes just let me run to the back and grab them".

Did Millie have the perfect life? No she didn't but that was the way she liked it, she enjoyed being a mother, a wife, a friend, and a trust worthy person. That was the life that she loved the most.

_To remind us that it won't always be this way._

"Sorry I know I'm late" Peyton said rushing into red bedroom records where Chris and Mia sat impatiently at the desk.

"The band has been in there for twenty minute what happened" Mia ask her former boss and now co-worker.

"Well, I went to get L.J from the river court but he wasn't there so I look all over town then I finally get a call from Brooke that she picked him up then I took Keith to school on my way here my tire blew so I called Lucas but he was already at the garage so I had to wait for him then he had to go get a car part real quick but I am here and ready to listen to the band what is their name"?

"Mother fuc-" Chris started.

"Meaning we are going to discuss their name with them" Mia said covering Chris's mouth before her son heard him "sounds like you had a morning though huh"?

"It seems like everything is like this anymore".

Peyton could barely remember to brush her teeth anymore every time she turned around she was taking L.J to basketball practice or running Keith to soccer or Lucas forgot something at the house. She felt like a maid and a chauffeur it was hard having two teenagers and one adult which was weird enough for her since Sawyer moved out.

_That someone is out there and that someone will find you._

Jenny parked her car outside a cute little café and looked up to see the words Karen's café, she reminded herself it was worth a shot. She got out of her car and walked in before sitting on one of the stools next to a blond curly head.

"What can I get you" a tall brown headed man asks her from behind the counter.

"Coffee please" she said.

"You new around here" the girl next to her ask spinning around to face Jenny.

"Yeah how can you tell"?

"I know everybody around here my name is Sawyer and this here is Jamie Scott we're cousins you are"?

"Jenny my name is Jenny".

"Well Jenny welcome to Tree Hill".


	3. Six weeks later

_**I would like to think all of my readers and say that i do not own any thing OTH just this story line.**_

_**Next i would like to say that i am not one hundred percent happy with this very first chapter but its the first chapter and i havent really opened but a few story lines or started them or more. The ending is a little rushed but i am going to school to get my masters degree and taking a few summer classes so i'm busy with everything but i really love this story line. **_

_**OTHFAN- You have to keep reading to find out what is wrong with Jamie and thank you. **_

_**Everyone else that is saying something about Nathan and Haley i have plans for them but they won't be revealed for a couple more chapters. **_

_**lift-me-up thank you as well it means a lot to me! and yeah this is all i will give away abut Catalano something has happened to her to make her the way she is something that hurt her a lot. **_

_**XBeStrongXBeBraveXLoveLifeX- Thank you as well for reading and Lydia is taking it hard yes but she also has problems of her own... she wants to be popular. Yeah Kid Keller(LOL) does take it hard .Alex was always self centered and i never seen that changing. But thank you all for your reviews keep them coming. **_

* * *

Jamie Scott sat on his bed after dialing the number he knew far too well, he listened to each individual ring not really knowing really why he was calling she had made herself perfectly clear each time they had spoken she made herself clear whenever she packed her bags and left him. But, Jamie loved her and love wasn't a mistake you could fix and it wasn't a disease that the doctors could slow down over time it was something pure, something that made your heart vulnerable.

"What do you want Jamie"? He heard the angel's sweet voice coming out of his cell phone. "This better be important it's three O'clock in the morning".

"I… I'm sorry I just needed to hear your voice" he admitted to her.

"Jamie we have been through this a hundred times you can't keep calling like this, it's not good for you or me we have to move on with our lives."

"We were married you don't just move past that Madison".

He wandered if the past ten years of his life had been a lie every kiss, every touch, and every time they made love? Had everything been a lie up until now? Jamie stood beneath an alter and promised to love her until the end of time and he was sticking by that promise but why couldn't she?

"Good bye Jamie" Madison said so quietly that Jamie barley heard her.

No sooner had she spoke the words and the line went dead, Jamie looked down at his phone to see the words _Call Ended _flashing on his screen. One day Jamie's life was perfect and on the right track to success with his supporting wife standing by his side the next day he Madison had left him for a drummer in an unsuccessful band and basketball had been taken from him forever.

"Jamie" he heard Logan's voice "who was that on the phone"?

"Madison" he answered his voice flat.

Logan stood at the door looking at his troubled cousin, ever since Jamie had returned to Tree Hill he hadn't been the same at all. In fact he had no personality it was as if he didn't have a soul just a body limping around and no one knew how to help him. Jamie and Logan had been close ever since Logan had become part of the family.

Jamie didn't need to look at Logan standing in his door way to feel his pity it was the same with everyone. Nobody knew what to say to Jamie who uses to be a free spirited and enthusiastic person to be around but now not even his parents wanted to be around him that much but then again they had their own problems without Jamie coming in and adding to their misery. Logan was the only one who tried to get through to him he was unsuccessful but at least he made an effort.

"Jamie you have to get over her" Logan said "You can't be calling at three in the morning just to hear her voice it was sweet when you were fifteen or even a year ago but now she is with another man and you have to accept that".

Logan was the tough love type and sometimes that is just what Jamie needed, someone to tell him the God honest truth rather he wanted it or not but other times like this very moment he wished that Logan would lie to him like his mother would. Haley would always say everything is going to be ok even though it really won't be.

"She is still my wife and I love her I can't help that Logan" Jamie said looking down at his feet.

"I know but she doesn't want you anymore she has moved on, look I don't expect you to get over a woman you have been with since you were fifteen or that you have known since you were what six or seven? It will take months but you can't keep doing this to yourself, calling her knowing that she doesn't want you is only hurting you it is just annoying the hell out of her".

"Thanks for sparing my feeling cuz".

Logan didn't want to hurt his feelings he loved Jamie in a way that all cousins should but Madison left him for another man the only thing Jamie can do is move on. It not only hurt Jamie in every way possible but it had bruised his ego pretty bad. After four years of marriage and a ten year relationship Madison had just left him no explanation as to why until one day she was one day seen out with another man as it turns out she had been sleeping with him months prior before walking out on Jamie.

Logan stood there looking at his broken down roommate he didn't know what to say or if he should even say anything at all. They weren't chicks after all they "bonded" but not over a tub of ice cream and talking their feelings, lately Jamie didn't really want to even talk about anything to anyone. Logan didn't say another word he decided Jamie needed to be alone and he left hoping that he would be ok.

* * *

Basketball was more than a sport to the residences at Tree Hill it was a way of life, it wasn't just a game to the pretty and popular, some didn't even consider it to be a game or even a sport most of the guys in Tree Hill called it their future occupation and everyone else called it their life. It was something that everyone knew rather you played on the basketball team or sat in the bleachers watching but everyone attended. It didn't matter if you were rich or poor, skinny or ugly because basketball didn't care as long as it found a way into the hoop.

It wasn't any normal day in Tree Hill it was game day and it wasn't just any game day it was the first game of the season for the Tree Hill Ravens. It was mandatory for the cheerleaders to wear their uniforms to school and the basketball players had to wear ties and button down shirts not that any of them minded. The rest of the school had an option what to wear but over ninety percent of the students wore blue to support their town.

"Nice legs what time do they open" Lydia Scott heard as she walked down the hall and turned around to see a group of guys including Jude Baker.

"Are your parents terrorist cause baby you da bomb" another of the guys said.

Everyone that seen her knew that Lydia Bob Scott was more beautiful than most girls but more importantly Lydia knew that she was beautiful and because of that some people called her conceited but she just called herself confident. She looked as though she was an adult sized porcelain doll with long auburn hair, eyes as blue as the ocean, and a body most girls would die for.

"If that's the best you got you'll be spending the next four years of your pathetic life alone those sorry ass pick-up lines is older than afro hair got it? Next time you think about opening your mouth you should go on to the bathroom considering the only thing that comes out is shi-"

"Hey Lydia" she heard and turned to see Breyton standing next to her. "I need to talk to you for a minuet can you come with me"?

Lydia knew that she might as well follow Breyton she didn't have enough middle fingers to give that she wanted to give the prick standing in front of her. So the two girls found their way to the bathroom where Lydia immediately began applying makeup even though she had just finished dressing her face only ten minutes ago.

"So what did you need to talk to me about"? Lydia ask searching through her purse for her eye liner.

"Ok here is the thing to be on the cheerleading squad you have to have at least a C average and the teachers are constantly checking if you are on any sports" Breyton began the dreaded conversation she really didn't want to have "the thing is you don't even have one C and we just started school only six weeks ago".

"What so that makes me stupid"?

As much as Breyton loved Lydia she was the most defensive smart ass that she knew and her best friend was Sawyer Scott for God's sake. When Breyton didn't answer Lydia right away she just ignored her and went back to applying makeup and looking in the mirror, Breyton hated to hurt people's feelings especially people she cared about. Not that she should care about this particular person Lydia doesn't care about anyone else but herself.

Breyton wished she could just end the conversation and leave the bathroom because she highly doubted this would get anywhere with Lydia. But, Breyton had just been made captain of the cheerleading team and she didn't want to lose that spot because she didn't tell some freshman she sucked in school.

"It doesn't make you stupid Lydia" Breyton began taking a deep breath "it just means that to stay on the cheerleading team you have to do better in school so the principal suggested tutoring".

"Tutoring" Lydia practically shouted even though Breyton was standing right in front of her "tutoring is for tard's and I may not be good in school but I am not a retard".

Breyton watched as Lydia stormed out of the bathroom and if it was any other cheerleader she wouldn't even worry about it. Unfortunately it wasn't any other cheerleader it was Lydia and she was one of the best damn cheerleaders in the state, Lydia had been cheering since she could speak and been going to the best cheerleading camp in the U.S.A since she was six. On top of being the most experienced she would never hear the end of it if she cut Lydia from the team.

* * *

Davis Baker was rushing down the hall to make sure he would be on time for his first class of the day when suddenly he was lying flat in the floor on his stomach looking up at Jude and about five or six other jocks with everyone laughing at him. Davis felt his cheeks begin to turn red as he sat up and began to pick all his books up.

"Why don't you watch where you are going next time fag" one of the seniors said laughing.

Jude, his own flesh blood instead of sticking up for him laughed along with everyone else, the two had never been really close but he had hoped that his brother wouldn't let him be made fun in front of everyone. Jude only laughed and Davis didn't know if what hurt more than being made fun of in front of the whole school or his brother turning on him in front of the whole school. As Davis had finally got all his books gathered they were only kicked out of his hands again by another of the seniors.

"Hey" a guy said rushing through the crowd and it turned out to be Keith Scott to his rescue. "What are you doing"?

Keith bent down and picked up his books for him before helping him up, he seemed to be the only jock in the school who didn't act like a jock. But, Keith looked at Jude in complete and total shock before asking "Jude don't you have something to say to your brother"?

"Yeah" Jude said nodding his head "nice eater clothes lard ass" and pushed the books back out of Davis' hands.

The group laughed and walked away after they had not only embarrassed Davis not once or twice but three different times in five minutes. It really angered Keith that had happened to his friend but it really pissed him off that his own brother went along with them. No, Keith and L.J got along all the time but they could never do that to each other in fact at one time or another they stuck up for each other.

"Go on nothing to see here" Keith said as everyone stood around laughing as Davis picked up his books yet again. "Here let me help you Davey".

"No, I got it but thanks" Davis said before rushing off.

* * *

Haley James Scott walked into the Tree Hill auditorium to witness students and parents and nearly every Tree Hill resident sitting in the stands but only one person stood out to her and that was Nathan who was walking towards the boys locker room. She felt her heart break a little just a little bit as he walked that way, she knew she would have to face him at the game part of her considered staying home and just avoiding it all together but she wasn't going to hold back on his account and her kids were the ones in high school now not her.

"Hey Hales" Lucas said as she approached where all her friends sat at.

"I think it's just pathetic that after twenty five years we are still hanging out with the same people we hung out with in high school" Brooke Baker said breaking the awkward silence and a laugh escaped from everyone's lips.

"Hey" Sawyer said walking over joining everyone with an unfamiliar girl " Ok Jenny this is… well everyone and everyone this is Jenny Jagielski my new roommate".

"Jagielski" Peyton ask in complete shock "As in Jake Jagielski, you don't remember me do you"?

"I'm sorry Mrs. Scott I can't say that I do" Jenny said.

Peyton narrowed her eyes at the young girl, every day Peyton loved being married to her husband more than anything. That marriage had brought her three wonderful children and a happy eighteen years but being called "Mrs. Scott" made her feel like Deb.

"Peyton please" she said as nicely as she could "come on and sit down".

Haley and Brooke laughed quietly to themselves as they knew Peyton far too well to know that she hates being called Mrs. Scott just as Brooke hated being called Mrs. Baker it made them feel old but then again their kids were in high school so that made them feel old too.

"Hey S.B. Scott" Breyton said walking over to the bleachers in her cheerleading uniform smiling at her best friend "I need to talk to you about something can we go over here for just a minuet"?

"Sure" Sawyer said and followed Breyton outside of the gymnasium.

"Remind you of anyone" Mouth ask Brooke and Peyton who only laughed.

It was true after Lucas, Peyton, and their three kids moved back to Tree Hill Breyton and Sawyer instantly clicked. Their friendship did remind everyone of Brooke and Peyton but that was all they was both completely crazy in their own way.

"What's up"? Sawyer ask as she and Breyton walked outside of the gymnasium.

"Ok I have a problem and I don't know how to handle it, so Lydia isn't doing to well in school and as you know to be in any sport you have to maintain a C average but she doesn't in fact her gpa is so low I should have already kicked her off the team"

"Why didn't you" Sawyer ask folding her arms.

"Because, she is the best and I need at least one good person on the team and half of the squad can't even do a one legged toe touch but anyways I offered that she go to tutoring and she flipped saying I was calling her stupid. I didn't want to be a bitch about it but I don't want to get in trouble with the school either".

"So you came to the biggest bitch you know"? Sawyer said smiling

Sawyer knew when the name Lydia came into the conversation it would be bad, she knew her cousin wasn't the "sweetest" person in the world or even close for that matter but she had hoped that somehow she would cut Breyton some slack. In fact she sometimes though that possibly Breyton and Lydia got the wrong parents because Lydia was no Haley James and Breyton certainly didn't act like a Brooke Davis.

"I know that it sucks, I have been cheer captain so I know exactly what you mean but Brey you have to let her know that you are in charge otherwise these girls will walk all over you and honestly would you rather kick her off the team or be off the team? I know it's selfish but sometimes it wouldn't hurt to put you first instead of everyone around you every now and then. I love that you are the kindest, nicest, and most good hearted person I have ever met but sometimes you have to put your foot down you can't get through life letting people walk all over you and that is a fifteen year old cheerleader who may be the best on the squad yes but is also only considers herself not you or if she would get you in trouble. I know that you aren't use to being mean or rude but sometimes you have to be" Sawyer told her " I love my cousin with all of my heart but you know as well as I do that but she doesn't care about anyone but Lydia".

Sawyer loved that she had the most sincere friend in the world who cared about anyone and everyone even if someone was cruel to her Breyton would take time out of her life to help that person but Sawyer also worried about her at the same time because Breyton never would stand up for herself, not that she needed to. She was never picked on in fact Breyton looked like a model she was so beautiful but whenever it came to authority that is where she had a problem she would never speak up for herself and just let everyone do whatever they wanted.

"The game's about to start but we are not done with this conversation" Sawyer said pointing her finger at Breyton.

As sawyer returned to the bleachers Breyton found her spot on the sidelines with the cheerleaders' pom poms in hand and unfortunately next to Lydia who was laughing with a few of her other friends. In Lydia's eyes she hadn't said or done anything wrong she just didn't want anyone know that she had to go to tutoring that could ruin her reputation well what one she was trying to build up.

"Let's go Raven's" the cheerleader's yelled as the basketball teams came out.

Each basketball team stood at different ends of gym doing their pre-game warm-up and to be honest the Ravens three coaches were quite nervous it was the first game of the season and who wants to lose a game in their own house? But Nathan Scott was more nervous because his wife was sitting fifteen feet away from him and every morning he wakes he misses her, a month has passed and he still hasn't got used to living life without her and tries to think of ways he couldn't have lost his wife.

He wasn't the only guy looking at a James girl every boy on the court was staring at Lydia and lucky for them Nathan didn't notice.

"Who is that red headed girl next to your sister? " Ryan Ferrell ask Jude Baker as they stood in line to shoot hoops.

"Lydia" Jude asks seeing Lydia standing there laughing with a couple of the girls.

"She is so hot".

With that very comment Jude looked at him and almost laughed he had always thought of Lydia more like another sister since he had grown up with her but looking at her in the cheerleading outfit he had to admit she was hot. But, he wouldn't allow himself to stare he had seen Nathan protect his daughter before and he wasn't going to purposely put himself in harm's way.

"Is she single' Ryan ask him.

"I would imagine so".

Truthfully Lydia was only single because she hadn't found anyone worth being with or who she thought was good enough to be with her anyways. When Jude heard Skill's blow on the whistle he walked over with the rest of his teammates to their coaches as Jamie Scott dreadfully walked into the gym, just because he was having a hard time doesn't mean he was going to miss his family playing. That was the one thing that kept him breathing every day and sat down with everyone.

"Hey J. Scott" Sawyer said as he sat down.

"What is with the whole last name thing" Jenny ask Sawyer who laughed.

"It's a Tree Hill thing, you two remember each other right"? Sawyer said laughing.

"You're the café dude" Jenny said recognizing him and Jamie nodded smiling a little.

"Speaking of is the café hiring" Sawyer ask "Jenny needs a job and I told her I would check with my connections".

"Connections? Who do you think you are Victoria Davis"? Brooke said.

After that was said Brooke received a deathly look from her God- daughter and it was the same look Peyton gave her father and brother's when they did something wrong. It certainly wans't a look anyone wanted to earn.

"They are about to do the tip off" Jamie said trying to break his cousin's deathly glare from Brooke.

"Ryan Ferrell and Lee Ingram find their positions in the middle of the floor for the tip off" a voice came though the intercom over the gym. "And the Ravens have it, Ryan Ferrell passes it to Lucas Scott who passes it to Keith Scott who shoots from the three point line and the ravens are in the lead by three".

"Way to go baby" Peyton yelled clapping and both of her sons instantly looked away not wanting to be noticed by the screaming manic on the bleachers even her husband refused to look at her.

* * *

"Jude Baker with fade away and… the ravens win" the voice yelled again in excitement.

The whole gymnasium jumped up in and yelled with enthusiasm, no they hadn't won a championship but they had won the first game of the season and that was just as great to everyone but it seemed to affect Jude the most. His first high school game and he took the winning the shot, he now had the respect of the whole basketball team even his dad who didn't really understand the sport looked proud.

"You coming" Jude all the sudden heard from behind him "I'm throwing a party back at my dad's old beach house you coming"?

"Yeah" Jude said smiling standing in complete shock.

"But, you got to bring Lydia" Ryan said starring at the beauty.

"I'm sure that will not be a problem".

* * *

After plenty of begging and promising Haley that she wouldn't drink Lydia managed to make her way to her very first high school party but within the first five minutes Lydia also managed to break every promise she had made. Breyton had told Haley that she would keep an eye on her daughter but she lost her like she was dog without an leash, however she found her younger brother Jude making out with some girl which made her sick to her stomach.

It wasn't just Lydia's first party it was Breyton's as well parties weren't really her type of thing but she promised Haley even though she would rather be at home studying for her exam the following Monday. She couldn't even find her way towards the door there were so many people and Breyton felt like she couldn't breathe she knew that she had to somehow find her way outside and to her car. After having made it outside she found her car blocked in with no way out and confetti sprinkled all over it. Breyton knew of only one person to call when she pulled her cell phone out crying.

"Hello" she heard through her cell phone.

"Can you come get me".

* * *

She sat as close as she could towards the road until she seen her mother's SUV driving around the corner and jumped in as quickly as possible. Brooke was proud of her daughter it was certainly something she never could have done as a teenager or ever wanted to do it showed Brooke that her daughter was mature more mature than her mother who allowed her to come to this which worried Brooke because her son was in there and no way to find him in a crowd like that.

The whole drive home Breyton didn't say a word and Brooke wouldn't make her she was just happy that her daughter was safe. Whenever Brooke parked her car Breyton hoped out and ran to her room before her mother could ask her any questions. It's embarrassing enough that the captain of the Cheerleading team called her mommy to come get her but she certainly wasn't going to make it more awful than it had to be.

"What happened" Julian ask as Brooke walked through the door and they heard a bedroom door shut.

"Well from the looks of it our daughter went to her first party she didn't drink, she didn't have sex, and she called me to come get her because she was scared I'd say. She will be fine I think it was just to much for her but on the bad side of the situation Jude is still there and so is Lydia" Brooke told him "I'm going to call Chase I want my son home".

"You can't call Chase" Julian told his wife "as much as I hate to say this it is their first party and they won. I remember being a teenager not getting invited to those types of things I couldn't imagine kids who finally fit in for even just one night and then getting arrested for it. Not to mention Davis is upstairs upset and I'm sure it's because he wasn't invited".

"What? Davis is cool" Brooke said looking at her husband who rolled his eyes. "have you talked to him"?

Lydia sat as close to Ryan as she could her ear pointed directly toward his mouth unable to hear anything he was saying and reading his lips didn't help much either. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol but for some reason Lydia looked at Ryan and said "this is your house right? Why don't we finish this in your bedroom".

Ryan looked at the girl sitting next to him and smiled this would be something to tell the guys about on Monday. Ryan was the most popular guy in school but he had never been with someone so hot before and on top of that she was the most willing girl he had ever met. The two stood up and pushed their way through people across the house into the living room.

Lydia Scott threw back the rest of the liquid in her red plastic cup before Ryan took her hand and lead her up the staircase towards the bedrooms. She had never had sex before but he didn't have to know that sex couldn't be that hard to figure out once you get going was the way Lydia looked at it. She thought she seen Keith as she walked up the stairs but lucky for her he was far too drunk to notice.

"This is my bedroom" Ryan said pointing towards a door.

Ryan turned around to give Lydia one last chance to back out because normally he was the type of guy to take advantage of a girl and not even care but this was L.J's cousin. Lydia laughed before pushing him into the bedroom shutting the door behind them and shoving him on to the bed. Ryan laid back and watched as she climbed on top of him removing her shirt and bra.

"Wow" was the only words he could form from his mouth.

To Ryan she certainly didn't look fifteen she looked much older than even he was and he wasn't going to just lie there and watch anymore. He quickly got involved in his favorite sport.

* * *

_**Like I said i wasn't sastisfied with this particular chapter it felt very rushed to me.**_

_**Also i didn't put everyone in this chapter like i wanted to. I am going to have to break it up and take turns with chapter... there are so many people! LOL.**_

_**I would love for evveryone to review and tell me what they want to see with this "Bunch" LOL. What Pairings do you want to see? **_

_**The next chapter will mention other characters as well i promise. **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_


	4. Time will tell

**_Hey all my readers :) reading your reviews make me so happy and feel great! I'm going to go on and say i own nothing but these story lines which i hope keep you coming back for more and reading. Just a pre warning this chapter is a bit longer than my previous chapters and i tried to put everyone in here. Also i opened a few more story lines i hope you like. No relatiosnhip's just yet you'll have to wait for that to happen._**

**_I am also going to go on and say this. I am going to put each of these out like "episodes" not writting them in a script but they will each be a episode and if i have postives reviews by chapter twenty four then i will continue writting these. _**

**_Just a little P.S here you get a little Naley in this chapter but sorry they aren't together right now either. _**

* * *

Catalano Adams sat in her bedroom Friday Morning when she heard the expected knock that came from her mother telling her it was time for breakfast but she always found herself stalling before going downstairs to join her family.

She walked over to the mirror and found the same reflection she was too used to looking at, a young skinny fourteen year old wearing her usual attire skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with her black jacket over top of it. Most girls around her age where starting to find fascination with make-up and dresses. Many kids that were about to leave middle school were trying to find their best to stand out before they entered high school in the following year but not her she stayed as far away from anyone. She didn't want to be part of any group or click she just wanted to be Catalano.

"Catalano come on" Chase Adams said knocking on his daughter's door. "You'll be late for school if you don't hurry up".

'Not like anyone would miss me' she thought to herself as she walked out of her room and followed behind her dad down stairs and into the breakfast nook where her mom had plates laid out for the family.

"In other news Alex Dupree's new C.D debuted today at the top of the charts" the man on the television said causing Mia to roll her eyes and turn the TV off.

"I bet she has never wrote one of her songs honestly I am surprised that she even has a singing voice at all with all the cocaine and crack she does" Mia said walking around gathering the dishes she had dirtied cooking with.

Mia had never been a fan of Alex's that is for sure but it really pissed Mia off that she was gone over half of the year filming or on tour. Chris gave up his career to raise his son just as Mia did for Catalano but Alex who gave birth to little Chris couldn't do it, she chose herself over her own son who she carried for nine months and if he didn't look just like his father Mia wouldn't actually believe that Alex knew who the father was.

"She is coming back in town tonight so please be on your best behavior around her" Chase said standing up "She is singing at Tric it's got a lot of needed attention Mia so please for Tric or even C.K act forty".

"I am thirty six I won't be thirty seven for three whole months how can you call me forty"?

The Adam's family laughed at Mia who was very age sensitive since she turned thirty five but unfortunately that wasn't the reason she was going to wear a sour face all day, if Alex was singing at Tric she knew that she would be at the studio and Mia didn't know how long she could handle her. No one was a fan of hers around Tree Hill except her son who must be excited to see his mother.

"You guys better go or Cat will be late for school" Mia said looking at the clock.

* * *

Lydia Scott couldn't believe how bad her head hurt whenever she felt herself wake up, she thought hangover's were just stories parents told their kids to keep them from drinking. She felt as stiff as a board unable to even move at first but when she finally opened her eyes she was in a room she didn't recognize but when she seen a guy sleeping next to her the previous night came rushing back to her including the room.

Lydia got up and as silently as possible dressed trying not to wake Ryan she thought her first walk of shame was bad enough she didn't want to have to deal with the confrontation of the morning after as well for the first time to. After she had put her clothes on from the previous night she left the bedroom only to find passed out teenagers outside her room and all over the house she had to step over people just to make it to the door.

For the first time in what felt like years Lydia seen sunlight after stepping outside and luckily seen L.J walking towards his truck. She considered yelling to catch his attention but who knows who she would give a head ache to including herself so she ran up to him.

"Hey mind if I ride along" she ask and he only nodded.

Lucky for her Haley had already left to take Danny to school whenever she got home, Lydia knew that she would be late for school but she didn't really care instead she took advantage of having the house to herself for one morning. She took a long hot bath and took her time getting ready for school knowing she wouldn't be the only person that would be late for school this morning.

* * *

Breyton Baker looked at her cheer team only to see but three girls standing in front of her for morning practice which was shocking no one has ever missed cheer practice. She had no choice but to dismiss the girls there was really no point in having practice with just three girls.

It really made Breyton upset that over half of her team was probably hung over or still wasted and decided to skip school or even the first half. She never thought Lydia would miss but after the way she reacted to the idea of her going to tutoring Breyton wasn't all to surprised at anything Lydia had done in the past two days.

"What's wrong?" Sawyer answered her cell phone as if she had been right next to her close friend.

"Nobody but three other people showed up for morning practice that is what happened" Breyton said through the phone as she sat down on the empty bleachers. "I bet every one of them went to that damn party last night and just didn't feel enthusiastic this morning because they were hung over. How am I supposed to make a cheer squad out of girls like that"?

"Being captain isn't easy but you remember what I told you last night they will walk all over you if you let them including Lydia teenaged girls only care about themselves" Sawyer told Breyton through the phone who knew far too well.

After having been captain herself for many years Sawyer knew exactly what it was like and how hard it was for her and Sawyer didn't take anyone's crap. However Breyton wasn't exactly like that she never would speak up for anything or anyone especially herself which of course allowed the cheerleaders to think that they could do whatever they wanted with no consequences.

"You should just sit them all down and make out a list of rules Brey like if you have below a C you are automatically cut from the team until that grade is raised no questions ask. If you miss one practice they have to sit out a game. All things like that but this isn't the way to let those little brats know who is boss".

That just wasn't Breyton to do or say those type of things in the end she would probably be the one who ran out crying and that wouldn't help her with authority at all in fact the entire team would laugh at her and never take her seriously again, ok so maybe she overthought everything but it was true she had about as much courage as a mouse standing up to a lion.

* * *

Chris Keller could barely sit still in his seat during class he knew the minuet that he got out of school he would get to see his mom, he didn't want to act like a big mama's boy but he hadn't seen her in six months she had been filming a movie in Mexico. He knew she didn't really love being a mother to him or being a mother and wife at all for that matter but she was his mom and he loved her as any kid would love their mother.

Chris looked over to his right to find what most people would consider an unusual sight but for him unfortunately it was the same thing he seen every day. Jimmie McFadden was trying to balance a spoon on his nose where he got the spoon in the middle of class is something Chris never wanted to find out. Behind Jimmie was Danny Scott playing hockey with ketchup packets as the players and half of a donut as the puck. Chris only shook his head when he looked to left he seen Catalano either taking notes or writing he couldn't really see what was on her paper.

"What are you writing" Chris whispered to Catalano.

She held up her paper he observed in complete and total shock what he was witnessing, it didn't look like the work of a fourteen year old. It looked as if it had been made by an older and professional artist, Catalano had wrote out what looked to be a poem with each letter perfectly made and curved. The rest of the paper had drawings on it that were so precise and showed so much dedication to them.

She laid the paper back down as fast as she had picked it up before he got the chance to read the writing or to see what the drawings were of.

"What is that"? he ask whispering to her.

"Oh I just like to doodle around on paper whenever I am bored" Catalano told him.

"Cat… that's not doodling… that's actually really great".

Before Chris could ask her any more questions the bell rang and she quickly gathered her things and rushed out the door. Considering that the two had known each other their whole life Chris knew it wasn't personal she was just very private. Everyone around school called her an emo freak but her friends knew much differently she was just one of a kind.

* * *

Sawyer Scott was wiping the tables and straightening up at Tric preparing for the upcoming concert when she seen a familiar person walk into the bar just like Mia she wasn't a big Alex fan. Not because Alex left her son although that did play a factor but because she was a self-centered bitch and Sawyer didn't care to tell her come to think of it she had told her plenty of times.

"Hey Sawyer" Alex said smiling and Sawyer only rolled her eyes as she washed off one of the tables "that's no way treat the guest of honor and a paying customer".

"You know Alex it's a good thing that we don't start serving alcohol until tonight with you here you'd clean the whole bar wouldn't you." Sawyer said without even looking in her direction.

Mia stood in the corner trying not to laugh and as much as she would love to let Sawyer continue Alex was playing at her club that hadn't really been getting a lot of attention lately since a bar opened right down the street and Alex could bring people in by the load. Mia made her appearance noticeable by walking out as the two girls began to argue.

"Break it up come on Alex the studio is this way" Mia said.

Alex the immature forty year old stuck her tong out at Sawyer as she walked back towards the studio followed by Mia who turned around to see Sawyer pointing a fake gun with her hand at Alex. Mia laughed silently to herself as they walked into the studio to see Peyton and Chris.

"Hey Bitches" Alex said strutting in.

Chris walked over to greet his wife with a kiss but instead she shoved her things in his hands and walked over to the desk where she sat down in Peyton's chair. Peyton like Sawyer was ready to open her mouth to Alex but Mia gave her a pleading face to hold back for the sake of Tric.

"Christopher will be out of school soon Alex he is really happy to see you" Chris said to his wife.

"Yeah that's great. Anyways how is the label going? Last time I was here it wasn't doing so well or was that the bar"? Alex ask smiling at Mia.

"It was probably the label if you were here" Sawyer said walking in. "Don't worry Alex you always keep the bar tenders busy for you next round".

Alex glared at Sawyer who handed Mia a clipboard to sign as she sent a glare back at Alex not really caring that she was the "guest of honor" as she had put it.

"The guys who deliver the alcohol and they heard that Alex Dupree was going to be here tonight" Sawyer told Mia.

"They did" Alex ask smiling "I bet they want to come don't they everyone in tree Hill does".

"Yeah they do but Mia they also wanted to know if you needed one truck load for her and another for everyone else"? Sawyer asks Mia grinning as Alex rolled her eyes at the comment from the eighteen year old.

"Be nice" Mia said holding back a laugh as hard as she could while signing for the delivery.

* * *

Logan Evans sat at the speedway sitting in the stands starring out into the great unknown, starring out into his future. He had been to many speedways and races in his life but this was the first time he would race in the "big times".

"Hey there buddy" he heard his mother's voice from behind him.

Quinn Evans sat next to her son as she breathed out she could see her breath in the cool October air she was nearly as nervous as Logan. She remembered the first time he climbed into a go cart and his first ever race car for her to see him about to race his first professional race was unrealistic.

"Do you remember what your grandfather Todd told you when you told him that you wanted to be a race car driver like Dale Earhart" Quinn ask looking at her son.

Logan couldn't remember how long he had been racing so he surely couldn't remember what he had said to his grandfather. It probably wasn't something pleasant God rest his soul he loved the man but he was old and bitter, he was never very nice to Quinn whatsoever Logan always assumed because of his biological mother. Sarah died whenever Logan was just a baby so he had no memories of her at all but that was his Grandfather's only daughter.

"No" Logan responded to his mother's question after a long pause.

"You looked at him with those big green eyes and you said 'Pap I'm going to race and I'm going to win trophy's and I'm going to be the best'. He looked at you I'm sure you can recall that look he had his eyes would grow cold and he would sneer at you, and he said 'Logan the chances of that happening are slim to nothing it would take a miracle for that to happen'. Then do you know what you said" Quinn ask Logan.

Again he had no recollection of the even and shook his head wandering what he had told his grandfather.

"You told him that he better start believing in miracles because you were going to show him one because you would be the best. Ever since that moment you have done nothing but prove that statement right and you know what? I believed you, I believed in miracles because you and Clay are my miracles. Like when the doctor told me I couldn't have kids I never gave up hope because I knew it would one day happen and now your going to be a big brother".

Logan jerked his head towards his mother his mouth hanging wide open, five or six years after his parents got married they had started to try for a baby but with no success they turned to Doctors only to find out that Quinn was able to become Pregnant.

They tried everything possible for the next five years of their marriage but Quinn refused to adopt it didn't make sense to her when she already had a son, in her eyes Logan was just as much hers as any other child would be. But, even at a dead end Quinn never stopped believing that she would one day carry a child of her own and now after fourteen years of marriage she is having a baby.

"Omigod" Logan said before hugging his mom as tightly as possible. "Wait you are sure".

"Positive I went to three different doctors and near twenty pregnancy test I am pregnant although the Doctor wants me to take it as easy as possible problems can occur a lot more in women my age having a child" Quinn told her son "but don't worry I am taking off work for the next two years I want to be able to stay at home with the baby and your dad has gone overboard the past two weeks we wanted to wait until I was twelve weeks to tell anyone but your my son I wanted you to have good news on a good day."

"How far are you" he ask.

"Five nearly six week". She answered. "But enough about me let's talk about you".

Logan managed a small laugh wrapping his arm around Quinn's shoulder he couldn't stop smiling he couldn't imagine how she felt right now. She was finally pregnant after all these years, he was going to have a sibling, he was going to have a little brother or sister.

* * *

Catalano walked into her mom's studio with Chris and Jimmie who always hung out at Tric after school until Mouth or Millie showed up to retrieve their son. It was better than sitting around Baker man or at his dad's station who was now the manager over the entire thing.

"Mom" Chris said his eyes lit up when he seen Alex sitting at the bar.

"Hey kid" she smiled and opened her arms for her son's embrace. "God look at you, your almost as tall as I am. I see your taking after your dad huh"?

"Well I'm certainly not taking after you" Chris said smiling as he hugged his mother as if he hadn't seen her in years and sometimes that was just the case. "How long will you be here? When do you leave"?

"In two days hun I'm sorry but I got a film I have to start shooting in a week" Alex told her son as they both sat at the bar.

* * *

Brooke Davis-Baker walked into Tree Hill high school after having been called to have a "talk" with the principle not really sure why but she dreaded finding out. She prayed the whole drive to the school it had nothing to do with Jude but if it didn't then it meant that either Breyton or Davis was acting up and they never did that.

Either way it was never good when a mother was called to the office it meant things were bad Brooke would know her parents were called tons… not that they ever got the messages but still they were called it was all the same.

"Hello my name is Brooke Baker Principle Jakes called me" Brooke told the secretary behind the desk who had the most unfortunate hair she had ever seen.

"Yes Mrs. Baker you can go on back first door on your right" the young woman said without even looking up at Brooke.

Brooke didn't bother thanking the woman she was so nervous she hadn't been to the princaples office since her and Lucas got caught during class in the back seat of her car junior year. Her and Lucas? That was the definitely dinosaur ages of her life now.

"Principal Jakes" Brooke said walking into his office "I'm Brooke Davis-Baker you called me"?

"Yes Mrs. Baker please take a seat" he replied.

Brooke noticed that this wasn't the same principal's office as when she was in high school but they built on to the school a couple years ago. It was far much bigger and little more threatening or maybe she was just nervous. She didn't understand why she was nervous she wasn't getting into any trouble the only trouble she could get into now would be with the law and she did everything to prevent that.

"I called you in here to talk about your son Davis" he said and she took a deep breath when she heard his name from the Principal's lips.

"Is he in trouble? What did he do" Brooke ask sitting uncomfortably in the chair across from him.

"Just the opposite actually at the end of every school year I'm sure you remember that students are tested from third grade to senior year just to test their knowledge and the knowledge they have gained what classes to place them etcetera. Your son tested above his class he was deficient in all areas he tested on a 11th grade level in school."

Brooke smiled widely as the Principal handed her the paper and leaned against his desk as she read over it. She had been as nervous as to what her kids had done but she should be more proud than nervous.

"We pulled him out of class today and tested him again with high school tests and he scored again on a 11th grade level so with your permission we would like to advance him on into the 11th grade. He wouldn't have missed much and I am sure that he would catch up what he was, Tree Hill has never done this but when we talked to him today I mentioned that there was other schools for more intellectual kids but he insisted he didn't want to leave Tree Hill High" Priniciaple Jakes told Brooke "this has rarely ever been done here at Tree Hill and when it has the seventeen years I have been here it's never been two grades but your son is very smart. I discussed with the educational board and they believe that it would be best but it's up to you of course".

"Omigod yes it's fine with me" Brooke said her words scrunching together as though she had said them as one.

"Now about your other son Jude he has been getting into some trouble".

Brooke's excitement went away as quick as it had come when the name Jude and trouble came together in one sentence. Even though she was angry with Jude as she left the high school and made a mental note to ground him whenever she got home she couldn't help but want to tell everyone how smart her son was. In fact she posted it on her Facebook just to be the show off mother she always wanted when she was a kid.

* * *

Lydia Scott walked into her house to see not one but both of her parents standing in the living room red faced and arms folded 'it's funny how much they act alike when they are mad at each other' Lydia thought to herself. When her presences became noticed Haley spun around and pointed a finger a Lydia who froze not really knowing what was wrong.

"Why didn't you come home last night"? Nathan ask before Haley could open her mouth.

"Mom said I could go to the party so I went to the party" Lydia answered simply looking at her parents.

"You let her go to the party" Nathan screamed again but this time in Haley's direction.

"Well she said she wouldn't drink or do anything and that she would be home by midnight how was I to know and then she texted me and said she was staying with Breyton I talked to Brooke this morning and she said she wasn't there last night".

"Can't I just go live with dad" Lydia yelled over her parents arguments.

"No" Haley said looking at her only daughter "you are going to march upstairs and you will be grounded. So I want your phone and your computer and all electronic devises right now".

"Yeah right" Lydia said rolling her eyes before walking up the stairs away from her parents/

Nathan really wanted to turn around and just start yelling at Haley for not taking Lydia's phone anyways but when he seen her it just about broke his heart to see her like this. She sat on the couch tears flooding out of her eyes it was an image of Haley that Nathan wasn't used to seeing.

"She is just a teenager" Nathan said sitting down next to her "if you want maybe she should come live with me for a while".

"It won't make much of a difference she blames me for everything, she hates me for it. The divorce, the fact that you moved out… everything is my fault to her" Haley told Nathan.

"Haley if anyone was at fault it would be both of us, it was a mutual decision she should be old enough to understand that".

That was true it had been mutual, at the time anyways it was a mutual decision. The two had gone through many spells in the time of their marriage but not anything so bad. The two didn't sleep in the same room for nearly a year and anything either one of them did stirred up a fight. The fighting got so bad the two just quit talking to each other altogether and the only time they did talk was when it concerned their children.

Haley and Nathan tried everything counseling, going on little trips together but for the first time they couldn't mend what was broken. It was simple. The two had fallen out of love with each other and no one was to blame really it happens in life sometimes but no one ever thought it could happen to "Naley" as Brooke had put it back in high school.

"Well I better be going" Nathan said standing back up and Haley nodded wipping away her tears.

"Yeah, you know what maybe Lydia should spend a week or so with you". Haley said looking up at her soon to be ex-husband.

"I was thinking the same time it might give you a break" Nathan agreed before going upstairs to retrieve his only daughter.

Nathan knew something was bad because Haley wasn't the type to surrender either Lydia was that out of control or she was that beaten down which was not a version of Haley that he knew and Nathan knew all versions of her. He remembered when Lydia James had died and Haley fell into a darkness Nathan wandered if she would ever return from but the way she looked right now somehow reminded him of that time in her life no one had died recently but their marriage had.

* * *

Jenny Jagielski had only worked at Karen's café for one day and she wasn't exactly the type to be pouring coffee but it was a job better than picking up trash everyday like she had been doing. The only part she didn't like was who she was working for or with that was still very unclear to her at the moment and that was Jamie Scott. Every girl that had come in gushed over him and everybody adored him but not her, he was the most unpleasant person she had ever been around. He didn't speak to her it looked like he had to force himself to speak to the customers and when he did his tone was sour. She didn't know a lot about Jamie but she knew that she didn't like him.

"Flip the open sign over" Jamie told Jenny as the two began to clean up the café.

Oh and he doesn't say please either he just orders her around but there were two reasons why Jenny wasn't saying anything to him like she normally would. Sawyer is her friend and roommate, Jamie was Sawyer's cousin and Sawyer was particularly feisty she didn't want to set her off. The second reason she didn't want to get fired that had happened too much in the past and Jenny didn't know if Jamie had the power to do that but she didn't want to test his authority out on her first day either.

Both Jamie and Jenny walked out and as she started walking towards her apartment she seen Jamie get in one of the sharpest cars she had ever seen. 'If he could afford a car like that what is he doing working in a coffee shop' Jenny thought to herself as she began her journey home.

Jamie parked his car as he looked up at the beach house and how empty it looked he knew no one would be home but him tonight. Logan had his first race today in the big leagues and Chuck was out of town for "Personal Business" whatever the hell that meant the guy didn't even have a job. As Jamie got out and walked to the door trying to find the right key in the wind he looked up and saw the most beautiful ghost he had ever seen.

"Madison" he ask looking at the woman sitting on the porch swing not really sure if he was seeing her right or not.

"Hi Jamie" she said standing up.

The first time he had seen her in five months and he could only see a shadow of her but the light coming in from a street light was shining on her face that made him sure it was her. Part of Jamie wanted to rush over and just kiss her without stopping but another part of him wanted her to get the hell off his porch and never come back she left him.

"Wha… what uh… what are you doing here" he ask breaking the awkward silence between the two of them.

"I think we need to talk Jamie" she told him moving closer into the light.

But this time instead of seeing just her face he saw all of her including a swollen belly and for the first time in all of Jamie's life he was speechless.

* * *

Breyton Baker sat at the kitchen counter drawing sketches with her mother and aunt Peyton for the new Raven's cheerleading uniforms for this season. Even though the season had already started they weren't using hand-me-down cheerleading uniforms Brooke wouldn't allow it.

"So Sawyer tells me you're having trouble with the cheer team" Peyton said looking at Breyton.

"I want you to know I am going to kill your daughter" Breyton told her aunt who laughed "yeah I am though. Last night after we won the game last night everyone went to that big party and got drunk so no one showed up to practice this morning well that's not true three girls did so fifteen didn't show up".

"Breyton honey you are running a cheerleading team everyone thinks it's easy and simple but cheerleaders are feisty little things and the worst part is they are teenagers. They don't want to listen but if you show them who is boss you will get a whole lot more respect" Brooke told her daughter.

Breyton knew her mother was right but she didn't know how to give authority or how to even pretend to give authority. She couldn't give authority even when she was babysitting it was hard for her to be mean and tell people what to do that was the parents job but this was her team.

-_**All Cheerleaders report to morning practice six o'clock sharp if you miss you will be dismissed from the team for the rest of the season. –Breyton Baker.**_

Breyton took a deep breath before sending it to the entire cheerleading team and knew one person that would help her plan what to say.

"Where are you going" Brooke ask her daughter as she put on her coat.

"To Tric I have to consult with the biggest bitch I know" Breyton replied and walked out the door.

"Language" Brooke yelled at her daughter but the door quickly shut.

"Why do I get the feeling she is going to get help from my daughter" Peyton ask looking at Brooke and the two both laughed as the now stood alone in the empty house.

"Did I tell you my son is boy genius…? Davis not Jude actually Jude is totally grounded for skipping class and being… Nathan Scott in high school I'm sure you remember what he was like " Brooke said grinning at her best friend who only laughed.

* * *

"What do you mean it's my baby" Jamie ask Madison as he looked at her.

"Do you think I would lie about something as serious as you becoming a father" Madison ask.

Jamie had never really insulted Madison but she felt as though he had she knew whose baby she was carrying she wasn't a whore despite what Logan and Chuck made her out to be. Jamie stood in complete shock after five months of being avoided his ex wife shows up on his door step pregnant, very pregnant and is telling him that it's his baby.

"I don't think you would lie to me Madison but you have been with that drummer or guitar player or whatever the hell he is since you left me how do you think I would look at this. How would you"?

"Well if you showed up pregnant I would be highly concerned". Madison told him smiling but that really didn't help her case. "Ok look Jamie yes I met Taylor while the two of us was still together and yes we fell in love but we did not sleep together I even waited two months after I filed for divorce because at the time I was so confused I thought perhaps I still loved you and just wanted to truly test my feelings for you or him or anyone altogether. Then I started getting sick and I went to the doctor she told me I was three months pregnant which means it would have been impossible for the baby to have been his. I told him that it was your baby and he told me I shouldn't tell you at first I thought I shouldn't because you was holding on so tight after I left you but it's your child as well as it is mine".

"So you are staying with Taylor but you're having my baby" Jamie ask looking at her.

"Yeah he is on tour, look I know that this will be hard but I think if we try we could make it work me and you that is. Raising our child together I mean. I moved back to Tree Hill in with mom and dad until I can find a job or a place of my own".

'Not that she would need it' Jamie thought 'she takes a pretty good amount of alimony a month'.

Madison didn't say anything more she sat down because she knew how long it took for Jamie to process he had got called up into the NBA she knew he just needed some space for a few minutes because she had certainly said enough. Jamie knew that she wasn't lying Madison was many things but a liar was not on the list. When she started to fall in love with Taylor she told him and as much as he hated it he appreciated her honesty he appreciated that she didn't drag him along for the ride.

But, that only meant one thing that Jamie was going to be a father and Madison still didn't want him back. They were bringing a baby into a broken home. Of course Jamie wanted to be part of his child's life how could Madison think otherwise? Although he knew it would be hard raising a child with the mother who he loved and her boyfriend he didn't know how he quite felt about that.

"I have an appointment at the obgyn on Monday here in town at nine in the morning… I'd like for you to come" Madison told Jamie before getting up and leaving.

Jamie hadn't said much to Madison since the two walked through the door but watching her walk out was the hardest thing he ever had to do and it was the second time in a year he did it but this time was worse because she was taking his child with her.

* * *

**_Things aren't always going to be fair in the real world._**

Lydia Scott was on her way into the high school for some unknown reason cheerleading pratice was at six in the morning. When she looked up she seen Breyton walking towards her and Breyton quickly pulled her to the side.

"Lydia I know that you are going through a really bad time right now with your parents getting a divorce and all but I want you to know this" Breyton said as kindly as every "your grades are dropping and if you don't have a C average in the next two weeks or at least attempting to make your grades better you will be cut from the team. I don't care if your late because vehicle trouble or you have homework but I will not accept partying as an excuse".

Lydia stood in total shock as Breyton strolled away and she followed her into the gym where she sat down on the bleachers with the rest of the girls.

"Ok I want to say a couple of things if you don't mind" Breyton said crossing her arms looking at the all the girls who sat on the bleachers. "I understand some of you have things come up, personal things and if you call me in advance to let me know you will miss practice I will gladly let you carry on with your problem. Gina's mother is in the hospital and she called me this morning to let me know I really appreciated that she did that but the rest of you not showing up for practice yesterday morning because you were out partying the night before and were to hung over or still drunk is not acceptable. You miss a practice with no excuse as to why then you will sit out two games for each practice. You are also to obtain a c average or you will sit out as well until that grade is brought up tutoring lab is open from seven a.m. to seven p.m. go in and get help".

Breyton stood firm in her place looking at the cheerleaders who starred at her in shock no one had ever seen Breyton in such way. Lydia who had known Breyton since she was a baby had never seen her like this so she knew no one else had.

* * *

_**That's just the way it is.** _

Christopher Keller got up knowing he would get to spend the whole day with his mother and had planned the whole day out. He showered and dressed before rushing down the stairs to find the living room and kitchen empty. The only thing that proved Alex had spent the night was the lip-gloss that lay by the sink and the note on the sink.

Christopher knew his mother's hand writing to well he received millions of "I'm sorry" letters in his life. He slowly began to open the paper to find the same thing he always found, a paragraph explaining she had to leave a day early and three hundred dollar bill's telling her son to go buy himself something new for school.

"Morning Kid Keller" Chris said walking into the kitchen before he saw what was in his hands.

Chris looked at his broken hearted son who looked forward to his mother's visits every time she came into town but every time she left before she got the chance to spend time with her son and left her husband to clean up the mess. Chris even stopped calling her to make an argument about it because it was clear to him she didn't care about either Chris just herself.

"You know what? Why don't you go upstairs and call Jimmie and Danny and Catalano we could all go to that indoor amusement park they just opened. It's about an hour or two away what do you say"? Chris ask his son forcing the best smile he could.

"Yeah ok…" he said and headed up the staircase.

At the thought of going to an amusement park any other fourteen year old boy would jump for joy and scream with excitement. Not Christopher. The only thing he wanted was his mother. Chris was tired of watching his son go through this hell every time she broke her promises which was very often.

"Hello" Chris heard Haley's voice on the opposite side of the phone.

"Hales it's Chris… I hate to bother you but who is your divorce lawyer" he ask.

* * *

_**But for the most part you get what you give.** _

"Breakfast" Brooke Davis- Baker yelled as Breyton walked through the door.

The entire Baker clan came running to find Brooke setting the table in the kitchen table with food that smelt like heaven on earth. Everyone began fixing their plates and Brooke watched her family smiling but that smile quickly faded when she seen them walk off to go to opposite rooms the way the always ate.

"Hey" she yelled grabbing the attention of every Baker "we are eating at the table".

"Is it Christmas already" Jude ask leaning closely to his father who shrugged.

"It's not Christmas but we are a family and we need to eat as one plus we have lots to celebrate don't we Davis".

Odd as it was the Baker's all sat down at the table together something Brooke had always wanted to do when she was a child. Have family dinners and while her kids were still kids they did eat together every night as a family but one thing lead to another and they were all leading their own life's she didn't even know how smart her son was until the other day.

* * *

_**Rest of your life is being shaped right now.** _

"Your wife is in room 506" the nurse behind the counter told Jamie.

He considered correcting her but legally she was right, Madison was still his wife by the state of North Carolina anyways. Jamie nodded and soon found himself walking the halls of the hospital until he found the number 506 hanging on a white door.

For a moment he stood there unable to think about anything except that when he walked in there he would be changing his life forever but come to think of it he changed his life whenever he said I do to Madison and then his life changed again when he sat in a hospital room not but a couple rooms down and a Doctor told him he could never play basketball again. For what seemed like only five minutes Jamie had everything he could ever dream of a wife who loved him more than the world and a game he called his home but now it seemed like everything had fallen apart.

Finally Jamie twisted the knob and walked into the room where he seen Madison lying on a bed with her bulging stomach exposed and a doctor sitting next to a computer.

Madison felt a wave of relief when she seen Jamie walk into the room but he had never let her down before she didn't know what would make this any different this was his baby. Jamie was many things in his life time a basketball player, a husband, a son, but most importantly he was the most trustworthy and sincere guy anyone could ever know.

"You came" Madison said as she felt tears slip out of her eyes and run down her warm cheeks.

"Don't look so shocked" he said walking over to her.

"Your daughter is perfectly healthy".

Both Madison and Jamie looked on the verge of tears although Madison was the only one who didn't hold back. The two had created a little girl that already meant so much more to them than anything or anyone

* * *

**_With the dreams you chase…._**

Jude Baker held the ball that made his life complete before running past L.J and aiming straight for the basket. When people look at Jude Baker they see a rich jock that could get anything he wanted but that wasn't the way he looked at himself. To Jude he just happened to be rich and just happened to be a jock but he didn't just happen to be good at basketball.

Sure he took life for granted most of the time his mother owned more than one multi-million dollar fashion industry and his father was an A list movie director and producer so he was more fortunate than others. So yes he was more than a little spoiled and thought a little much of himself but he was just like any fifteen year old boy with a dream.

"Nice shot" L.J said smiling as he looked at his close friend.

"I know" Jude replied laughing "come on lets run it again".

And he was going to achieve his dream.

* * *

**_And the person you decide to be._**

Lydia Scott walked the halls of Tree Hill high, it was more of a pace really this wasn't really what she wanted to do and for a moment she considered blowing it off and leaving school. The closer she got to the tutoring room the more she wanted to turn around and go back, leave all together that was until she looked up. There standing next to the lockers was a pack of guys and in that pack of guys was Ryan.

She had hoped that maybe the two wouldn't cross paths again he is a senior and most seniors rarely come to class. Unfortunately that wasn't the case and he saw her as well, she felt like really leaving now or crawling under a bridge and never coming out.

"Hey" Ryan said walking up to her before kissing her on the lips "come on you want to get out of here for the day"?

"It's like you read my mind" Lydia said looking up into his brown eyes.

Ryan took Lydia's hand and she followed him out to his car where the two left, probably not the safest idea she had ever had but it was an idea that got her out of tutoring.

* * *

**_The rest of your life is a long time._**

Davis Baker sat down in the only open seat in his new first class of the day and could feel everyone staring at him. He was used to that though. Not only was he the son of the two most respected celebrities but he was the brother of the two most popular kids in school and yet he felt like he was the ugly duckling of the family even though he was Jude's identical twin.

Maybe that was why he agreed to skipping nearly two grades the quicker he graduates high school the quicker he can go off and make somebody out of himself without his family's shadow lurking behind him. Of course he loved his parents and Breyton… and sometimes he loved Jude but truthfully Davis wanted to break out and be who he wanted to be not what was expected of him.

New Jersey wasn't really known to be the best state in the world; Davis had only been there once in his life. The people he met weren't really all that kind but there was something that New Jersey had that drew him in. Princeton University! He had wanted to go there ever since he was seven years old and his father took him on a trip there. Julian was filming a movie in that area and they cut fairly early one afternoon so Julian and Davis went walking around until they came upon the campus.

It was love at first sight and he knew that his four years of college would be spent on that campus sure he was only seven but he was a very bright seven year old.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Davis Baker he is joining us from the freshman class so please make him feel welcome" the teacher said pointing at him.

**"I'm Alice" the girl next to him said as the teacher went back to talking.**

_**And the rest of your life starts right now.**_

* * *

_Sooo... i hope you all liked this chapter i had a great time writting it but i do apolgize i couldn't edit it my computer is screwed up and dies even though it is fully chareged so i do apolgize about grammer and etc._

_REVIEWS :)_

_In the next couple chapters or episodes i will mention why Jamie can't play basketball i promise. I am not good at quotes but so i did use a one tree hill one because i love them the most and there is nothing like them. _

_What do you think please tell me i go off of everyones reaction what to do next and etc. _

_REVIEWS :) _


	5. To be or not?

**_To all my readers i am so sorry it has taken me this long to get back, when it came to this story i had some sort of writers block i couldn't get past, i knew what i wanted for this chapter but i couldn't put it down for some odd reason but now here it is. Like i have said before i my computer messes up it is old and out of date so if there are mistakes i am sorry it is so frustating trying to correct them when the computer shuts down spontaneously as if it has a mind of it's own. _**

**_Next i would like to say this chapter is a bit more serious than the previous one it looks more in depth and not everyone is in this chapter but i do have some Haley and the girls... :) we get down more to the bottom of things to with Jamie and Haley and Nathan... although Lydia isn't really in this one so sorry. _**

**_So read and review i love reading the reviews i have been getting and i promise the next chapter will come a whole lot quicker than this one did. oh and i own nothing everything goes to Mark Schwan( might have spelled that wrong) so please enjoy and again review tell me what you want to happen next or what you think tell me how i am doing those of you that are still reading and aren't pissed at me for taking so long to get back lol_**

* * *

Tree Hill was known to many outsiders as a place, a place where a lot goes on for a little town. It was known for the Cain and Able Scott brothers known around town as the beloved Keith who lost his life at the hands of his younger brother. Tree Hill was known for having many Psychopath's for such a small town. It was known for many bad things but Tree Hill was like a book judged by it's cover or the title or even the summary and not many who heard about it wanted to live there but those who did knew what a great place it was, knew the love it gave everyone, the friendships, the chances of a lifetime, and all the dreams that came true in such a small town.

Brooke Penelope Davis- Baker walked down the sidewalk arm in arm with her best friend of nearly thirty five years Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer- Scott to soothe a close friend they had grown to love in the past twenty years, Haley James-Scott. When friendships where made in tree Hill they didn't just last through middle school and sometimes through high school they lasted for life and before it can become the worst friends are there for you, to hold your hand, to make you feel better even if they have never went through it they can some how relate to the pain.

"It's still unbelievable to me that Haley and Nathan are getting divorced" Brooke said with a painful sigh.

"I know" Peyton replied "all these years when something would happen between me and Luke, bad even the little bad stuff I would say to myself what would Haley do or how would Haley and Nathan handle this but now, hell I don't know what to say anymore they where the glue you know"?

"Yeah she had always been my Bible because let's face it Julian is... well Julian".

The two laughed as they walked up into Haley's driveway to find Quinn and Mia getting out of their vehicle's who lived much farther away than the other two who was just walking distance, they wasn't the only one's who remembered that today was going to leave Haley sad. Today Haley and Nathan had their first meeting with their lawyers setting the divorce officially in motion. Mia tilted her head smiling before pulling a bottle of Vodka out of her purse, the girls laughed only gently as Brooke pulled the whiskey out of hers. Only two things could make Haley feel better, her girls and some serious alcohol.

"Her door is locked" Quinn said expecting no less but didn't know how they was going to get in.

"Lucky for us I have a key" Peyton said pulling her keychain out of her purse receiving odd looks from everyone as she unlocked the door "when her and Nathan would go out of town for tours or just vacation Luke and I would house sit" she explained.

It made sense they where married to brothers, but with no questions asked she opened the door and after searching the house they all found Haley sitting in outside next to the pool crying on the steps. After seeing her friends walking out she immediately looked away wiping her eyes as if nothing was wrong but that didn't fool any of them for even a minuet they knew Haley and they knew she was the tough one but she didn't always have to be.

"No need to dry those eyes H.J.S" Broke said as the all found a seat on the stairs "we bring the only things that could possibly help. My good looks" she said causing Haley to smile.

"Us and chocolate" Mia said smiling "and some major alcohol".

"I love you guys" Haley said as Brooke handed her the bottle of Vodka.

* * *

Catalano Adam held her books tightly as she walked home from school, normally her mother would pick her up but she had plans leaving Chase to be in charge of getting her and there is no way she would ride home in the backseat of a police cruiser, no teenage girl she have to obtain the shame that would haunt her until she graduated from Tree Hill. It wasn't fun being Sheriff Chase Adam's daughter.

As she passed by the river court on her way to her house she heard a loud crash and normally she would pass right on there was always a loud crash considering there was a basketball court but there was something different about this, she heard a guy grunt and moan as if he was in pain. Glancing over she seen a group of boys standing next to the river picking on another boy, the other thing about growing up as the Sheriff's daughter she was raised to have manners, say yes ma'am and no sir, and to always no matter what do the right thing which meant unlike a lot of fourteen year olds she has a conscious and couldn't just walk away after seeing something like that.

As she got closer she noticed two of the boys looked oddly familiar, in fact the boy that we being picked on was Davis and one of the boys picking on his was his brother, his twin brother she approached them she assumed that she saw wrong that his brother was helping him out but unfortunately she was wrong too wrong and found that after she witnessed Jude punch his brother in the face, she could never do something like that to her baby brother, granted he was still a toddler but still that was still her brother. Catalano picked up the pace but it was too late before she seen that Davis was pushed into the river again the harm done was by his brother.

"Hey" Catalano called grabbing their attention "leave him alone now".

"What are you going to do about princess" one of the older guys said nearing her. "You want to join him"

As he grabbed for one of her books Catalano jerked it away, hit him over the head with it and then kneed him in the crotch before punching him with all her might and watched as the boy fell over to the ground then crossed her arms as all the boys including him walked away. Being the Sheriff's daughter had a couple perks, one being her father taught her self defense all her life he wasn't going to let her get hurt not once, he flipped when she cut herself when she was three, very overprotective.

What shocked her the most about the whole situation was that Jude had no shame on his face, no guilt, as if the boy she had known nearly all her life didn't exist anymore instead some sort of monster had taken over his body. Either way she didn't care she just cared about helping Davis and making sure he was ok, after sitting her things down she slowly helped Davis get out of the river and collect his things that had been thrown all over.

"Umm thanks" he said awkwardly before he started walking away.

"Whoa Davis wait up" Catalano said catching up with him confused as to what was really going on "are you ok? That was your brother who just punched you and pushed you into a lake.. well river but still it doesn't matter".

"Catalano I appreciate the help I really do but could you not say anything about this to anyone" Davis asked as she noticed his eyes tearing up. "I am begging you not to say anything".

Something was defiantly off with this picture to Catalano just like her he grew up pretty wealthy his parents where an A list couple in Hollywood but she knew very well that money didn't buy happiness other wise she would be out purchasing it right now. She could relate to the unhappiness aspect but she couldn't relate to the part where his brother was torching him, bullying him and he didn't want anyone to know, either he was afraid of the embarrassment that would shine on him if it got out or of Jude if his parents found out.

"Ok I won't tell anyone" Catalano said nodding before watching him walk away.

She wasn't sure why she agreed because she knew that she couldn't keep something like this to herself, everyone told Catalano their secrets because they trusted her because she rarely talked and when she did it was simple yes or no answer so it was easy to put a secret in her brain and forget it was there but this was different that some secret about a boy or a lie this could be dangerous, for Davis anyways. Being bullied is dangerous, always is. After reading Lucas' book 'Unkindness of the ravens' she knew brother against brother was more dangerous than it should be bully against victim and in this case it was both combined.

* * *

Alex Dupree slammed the door to the limo as she stormed up to her house but found the door locked, she pulled out her key but found it didn't work. Now she had just went from angry to pissed the hell off and started beating on the door, ringing the doorbell until her husband swung the door open but only half way to find his wife, soon to be ex-wife standing on the porch mad as hell.

"What is this"? Alex demanded pushing the papers at him.

"I filed for divorce that's what it is" Chris said without even needing to look at them. "I want a divorce Alex, due to the economy going downhill Chris Keller is going to have to let you go".

"Would you please stop with that talking in third person, or is first I forget either way you know you haven't called you self Chris Keller in seven years and on top of that why are you joking I get down to Mexico and start filming I'm not gone five days and my lawyer brings me these divorce papers" Alex said her face turning red as she crossed her arms "would you care to explain? Don't you dare think you are getting sole custody of our son either, that's what you are seeking and it won't happen he is my son I gave birth to him. He is mine".

"He is the reason I am doing this Alex, I never wanted to marry you but I did because I got you pregnant which was the first time I ever took responsibility for anything I have ever did then you Christopher and I didn't just fall in love with him when I first seen him I fell in love with you the first time I seen you hold him. That first year you stayed home with him you was the best mother I had ever seen, you didn't complain to get up with him in the middle of the night or to feed him, you would sing him to sleep it amazed me at all that you had done. But then when he was fourteen months old you got a job offer, a great one I didn't mind you going to film a movie but you didn't even ask if you wanted us to go with you, you just made all the decisions which was fine he needed a stable house hold but that right there was the beginning of the end because you have never been home since then for more than three months. Your summers are for tours and the rest of the year you are filming or in the studio which is the only time you are here. I can't keep lying to our son telling him that you wanted to be there when you don't, you couldn't even stay for one full week, you love the publicity which is fine I don't care but my son deserves a normal household and with you coming in then leaving all the time you do nothing but confuse and hurt him, he is heartbroken every time you walk off when you promise to take him somewhere which has made me no longer be in love with you I am sorry but I can't keep pretending we are married while you are off screwing God knows who and God knows where, Alex we haven't been intimate in three years, I haven't had sex in three years what does that tell you. That I have been faithful while you haven't so I'm done" Chris said before shutting the door behind him.

Alex stood shocked before she slowly sat down on the steps to the porch, it took her a moment before she could wrap her brain completely around what Chris had said to her but when it finally registered it hurt her feelings not because he was misjudging her but because everything he had said was right, she hadn't been the mother or the wife she had wanted to be when she first married Chris, she had turned into her own mother, or worse Victoria Davis who was actually a better mother than her.

After finding out that Mia and Chase where having a baby she got jealous because she still had hope deep down that some how she would have ended up with Chase and become Mrs. Chase Adams but she didn't then stupidly got pregnant by Chris on purpose, hoping to make Chase jealous but failed of course it didn't matter after she had her son she no longer cared about Chase or Mia she cared about her family. But over the years it seemed like she had forgotten that she was a mother, she had always tried to be the cool parent but it seemed that she was no longer a parent or even wife but the only thing that Chris got wrong was about infidelity. Alex has never slept with anyone except Chris since they said 'I do'.

"Alex Dupree" Alex answered the phone fighting the tears she had coming out of her eyes.

"Alex it's Daniel" her agent said angrily "where are you? This movie is a big deal you can't just walk off set the way you did and not show up what is going on"?

"I'm in tree Hill and I'm not coming back, buy my way out I don't care but... I quit".

"What do you mean you quit? You can't quit what could be more important than acting"?

"My family." Alex answered before hanging up the phone.

Alex may have lost her husband and her son because of what she has done over the years, well more of what she hasn't done but that doesn't mean that she can't win them back, they loved once they can love her all over again. After sitting and feeling sorry for herself for a few minuets Alex took her limo to a hotel before checking in.

* * *

"I just can't believe that I let my marriage fall apart" Hayley said tears falling out of her eyes as she held a glass of wine "you hear all those stories with once upon a time and happily every after but you know I don't believe that, and they live happily ever after the story is so damn good because they leave out the middle before everyone lives happily every after which they only live that way in the end when they are dying in a hospital or mental home or hopefully in my case in a head on collision to the point I'm brain dead then I could die happy unaware of my surroundings the fact that I am forty one years old and I am divorcing the only man I have ever been with. How did I let this happen"?

"How does anything bad ever happen" Brooke said catching everyone's attention "it isn't your fault or Nathan's you fell out of love no one can stop that love isn't a game and it can happen to all of us. You held on when it was improtant but now you can't be holding on when you are unahppy and hurt, no one betted you two would even make it one year and you did on your one year anniversary we all went to the wedding that ended with Rachel drunk and driving coop off of a bridge but still the point is you two have had twenty five amazing years together if you are going to walk away with anything walk away with that don't be sad and depressed over the bad times be happy because of the good times".

"The worst part is Lydia blames me for everything, in her eyes daddy can do no wrong but I can surface fire from the pits of hell here to earth" Haley said leaning back.

"When did we go from talking about boys, having problems of our own, teenaged problems to talking about divorce and our kids it seems like just yesterday we all went over to Haley and Nathan's apartment having a pillow fight with Anna, do you guys remember Anna" Peyton ask smiling as she sat back reminiscing on their lives "I mean now we all have teenagers of our own and it just seems unreal that I have been married to my high school sweetheart, granted Lucas was everyone's high school sweetheart but I have been married for nearly twenty years my daughter just graduated from high school does that seem real to any of you that we can sit here and talk about what our kids our doing wrong or hell that we even have kids".

"Oh I have kids I got the stretch marks to prove it if any of you want to take a peak at my GPS to hell" Brooke said sourly earning a laugh from everyone "do you know that Jude acts just like Nathan did in high school he goes from single to in a relationship on Facebook more than I change shoes".

"I can beat that" Haley said leaning forward as if she was about to tell a story "Lydia acts like high school Brooke".

As everyone else laughed Brooke's mouth dropped and she glared at Haley who only laughed harder, she was laughing, she hadn't sincerely laughed in months, maybe years but it felt good to laugh. No. It felt great to laugh, to sit outside with all her friends drinking alcohol like they where about to quit making it, laughing, and just having a great time. It felt great and it made her feel great, it made her feel like Haley again.

* * *

Keith Scott bounced the ball in his hand as many different things ran through his mind, one thing in particular, one thing that couldn't go away no matter how hard he tried to make it disappear in fact the harder he tried the more it made it real. The more real got the scarier it got just the thought of his dad finding out made Keith weak in the knees, when Sawyer told his parents she wasn't going to college he had never seen Lucas so angry in all his life and he had seen Lucas get mad. But, he didn't know how he could tell anyone let alone his father who believed in him more than anything when no one else would.

As Keith made a lay up he heard footsteps and turned around to see Nathan Taylor walking towards the river court not only one of his coaches but a close friend of the family. The two quickly began playing a game, a game that Keith loved, that he could believe in no matter what but a game that could be taken away from him if anyone was to find out but maybe not his coach? Maybe Nathan was just the person to tell all the guys on the team talked to him. Or possibly that was the person that could sit the whole thing into motion and before he knew it he would be off the team?

"Hey Coach" Keith said un sure "your like a therapist right? So anything we say is confidential? It'll stay between us"?

"That is normally for a patient but considering I don't have a real job yeah we can keep things just between us what is going on" Nathan said out of breath looking at the young teenager.

"I have this friend" Keith said slowly looking away "and... he..." for a moment he almost didn't want to say it but another he knew he had to "he likes boys. He's gay but it's unacceptable in his family or anywhere but he can't help it".

Nathan nodded looking at Keith after catching the whole 'I have this friend' knowing he meant Keith and knowing what family Keith came from who he came from no wonder he was scared to tell anybody being a point guard, a year away from graduating it seemed like just saying this to one person could ruin his entire career. Keith made it clear that he wanted to go for the big leagues, meaning he wanted to play in the NBA, he wanted to be like his uncle and his cousin but if anyone found this out that could all change.

"This friend of yours is sure" Nathan ask sitting down on the bench "you're sure that you are gay".

"Yes I'm gay" Keith said for the first time out loud and even though it was just in front of one person it nearly killed him.

"Have you ever kissed a man? Made love with a man"? Nathan ask and the teenager only shook his head "then how do you know for sure? You shouldn't worry if it is just speculation I once thought that I had chicken pox's but I didn't I just assumed you have to know for sure before you open up about this".

"But, I've kissed a girl, I've made love with a girl and nothing I feel nothing but when I am around guys that I am attracted to I can't stop thinking about them for days, that's what I think of when... I... you know".

"It's ok masturbation is a part of life just like sex you can say it I do it as well, I don't have a girlfriend I have to do something to relieve the tension" Nathan said easing the tension between the two.

"Well, when I masturbate I think of guys and watch gay porn you know I have no connection with women no matter how hard I try what do I do"?

"Hold off telling anyone I know everyone, if we where in an office and I didn't know you personally I would tell you to just be honest with your family and they will love you for who you are but we aren't I think that you should make sure first because you don't know you could be attracted to a man but perhaps when you kissed one you wouldn't be so test out the theory then see what happens after that if you are still unsure make love with a man, protected but make love with a man then tell your dad figure out yourself if you are gay just make sure you could not be and just think you are but be sure".

Maybe it was good that Nathan wasn't a therapist just yet because that advise had to be the worst he has ever given anyone. 'Test it out' he thought as he drove home, he just told a seventeen year old boy to go out and have sex with another boy? What was he thinking? It was obvious that he was loosing it not having a job but he didn't want this kid to loose everything he had worked for all his life because he thought he might be gay, he knew his father very well and he knew that Lucas didn't take well to news like that. Sure, he would support anyone that came out of the closet with something like that but not his own son he would hurt Keith's feelings at first he would eventually come around but Keith needed to be sure that this was what he wanted.

* * *

Catalano Adams walked into the police station being greeted by everyone there as she walked back to her father's office, she never went to one of her parent's for advice in fact she never recalled going to anyone for advice but for the first time she knew just who to go to. Chase Adams always knew what to do when it came to danger or bullies in fact he had fundraisers every year just to prevent them as much as possible and would do anything he could to stop it as well.

"Hey dad" Catalano said walking into his office to see he was on the phone.

Usual Chase threw up his index finger as he listened carefully while Catalano shut the door behind her and sat down in the chair on the other side of his desk while he began to try to finish his conversation but his mother wasn't the easiest person to get off the phone. Chase however was curious as to why Catalano was at his office, she had refused to acknowledge that he was even a cop ever since he joined the force just when she was child so her coming down to the station meant something was really wrong or... no that was about it something had to be wrong for her to be coming to see him at work.

"What do I owe this visit to" Chase said hanging the phone up "not that I'm not thrilled to see my favorite daughter but what's up"?

"Ok, I have a problem that I need to talk to you about, only you and this doesn't leave the office right" Catalano ask him.

"Sure, if that's what you want? Why is something wrong"?

"Ok I know this boy and on my way home from school today I saw him being picked, he was being bullied dad by a group of big football and basketball players so I walked over and I broke it up after all the boys left he asked me not to say anything to anyone but I couldn't do that it's not just the bullying part but one of the guys, one of the bullies was his twin brother and I don't know what to do or even what to say. Daddy, it's Davis and Jude was picking on him he punched him and pushed him into the river in front of a group of boys. What do I do"?

Chase sat back in his chair pinching the bridge of his nose unable to truly answer that question, he had never really been picked on growing up but he knows what happens when it is taken to far. Chase looked at his daughter, she was scared not for herself but for some one else, some one she care about who was being made fun of which was a bad enough case in itself but he was being made fun of by his brother. But what made Chase's stomach nearly turn was the look in his daughters eye, the look that showed the sweetness of her mother coming out how much she cared for someone she knew so little about.

"Can I talk to their parents" Chase ask Catalano leaning forward "I can talk to Julian and figure the whole thing out I promise I won't allow it to get out of hand".

"No dad I swore that I wouldn't even tell anyone".

"But, honey bullying is more serious than it sounds ok people die from being bullied they are killed, some commit suicide do you want that to happen to Davis or do you want me to go in and try to fix this" Chase gave his daughter the ultimatum of a life time.

"I don't want him to get hurt anymore".

Chase nodded before picking up the phone and dialing a familiar number but of course everyone knew the number to the Baker household. He waited through five rings before he heard the voice of his friend Julian Baker answer with "Chase my main squeeze" and couldn't help but wonder how there could be any other problems in that family besides him, quickly he pushed that thought to the side rolling his eyes.

"Hey can you meet me at tric in an hour we need to talk about something serious".

* * *

Madison Scott walked into Karen's café to find it a full house which was normal for this place but her eyes searched and she found her soon to be ex-husband pouring a cup of coffee talking to one of the waitresses it was obvious that she was new, everyone else knew who Madison was the café was like a family. When Jamie looked up at her he instantly looked uncomfortable Madison only assumed that he hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy but he probably didn't believe her when she said that it was his baby, she lost all his trust the day she walked out on him she didn't deserve it now just because she was pregnant.

"Hey James" Madison said approaching the bar where the waitress raised her eye brows looking at her, the same way any one did now a days.

"Madison" Jamie said looking at her "umm Madison this is Jenny and Jenny this is my ex-wife Madison".

The words ex-wife didn't exactly roll of the tongue of some one so young, it explained a lot to Jenny who looked back and forth between them not sure if she should say hi or just walk away so she extended her hand saying "hi nice to meet you, well I better get back to work". As Jenny walked away she looked at Jamie who was obviously still head over heels in love with this girl, maybe Jenny had really mis-judged him which by the look of things was what happened and she wanted to hit herself for it. Jenny wasn't sure if she was pregnant with his baby or some one else's but she knew that Jamie still loved her and she had her fair share of heart break over the years.

"What are you doing here? How did you even know that I was here or that I worked here"? Jamie ask Madison as he handed her a bottled water.

"I am here because I have the paternity test for you proving that you are the father that you insisted to get" Madison said handing him the paper.

"I know I got them in the mail too this morning" Jamie told her sourly not really looking at her "excuse me will you"?

Jamie walked to the back hoping and praying to get as far away as possible from her which luckily worked when he locked himself in the pantry behind the kitchen taking a breath, it was hard enough that he lost his wife but now having to see her all the time because they had a kid together was just going to make things worse. But not just on him on the baby as well. Jamie couldn't believe that he let his life get so out of control, he had everything he could ever want just a couple months ago now it seemed he was loosing it all.

"Oh sorry" Jenny said walking in "We are just out of bagels".

"No, just thinking please grab them" Jamie told her.

Jamie sat on the counter watching as Jenny got a pack of bagels, for the first time he really looked at her like and found himself oddly attracted to her. He didn't know why he had never found himself attracted to her before maybe he was just sad with everything going on because his ex-wife was sitting in the café or maybe he was really attracted to Jenny she was sexy and not just a Mila Kunis type of way she was sexy in a Marilyn Monroe or a Scarlett Johansson type of way but it could be because he hadn't been with a woman in so long either way it was the first time he had been attracted to someone ever since Jenny left him.

Jenny stood up after looking in the bottom cabinet where the bagels where kept and turned around to see Jamie looking at her, not the normal way she was used to him looking at her that was whenever he did look at her anyways. Jenny was used to him glancing at her or when they talked but this was the first time that he was really looking at her and he inched a step closer, Jenny wasn't sure why she let him kiss her now knowing a part of what was going on with him but part of her wanted him to kiss her. The two may not get a long and not have a whole lot in common but they had one thing in common neither of them had been with anyone in months let alone shared a kiss with anyone, Jamie was to depressed and sad loosing his wife to even think about it and Jenny was too busy running away from her past to even want to meet a guy.

The kiss began slow and soft until Jamie carefully pushed her against the wall where she began unbuttoning each button slowly before pushing his shirt off, Jenny knew that Jamie was sexy but she didn't know just how much more sexy he was without a shirt on and slowly kissed down his chest to his stomach before he picked her up and sat her down on the counter where they took their hate ship and turned it into a friend ship. Neither one of them knew why they where having sex but neither care either, maybe for the first time they both just wanted to feel loved for a half hour or feel wanted by some one.

* * *

"Chase hey what do you need to talk about" Julian Baker said sitting next to his friend at the bar.

Tric was the perfect place to talk it wouldn't pick up until night time and it was Tuesday so it might not pick up at all but Chase wanted this to be as private as possible not really knowing how Julian would act this type of information, come to think of it he didn't think he had ever had a normal or serious conversation with Julian they eighteen years he had known him. Chase ordered a round of whiskey allowing Julian to have alcohol in him before telling him the news, he may not know a lot about having twin boys or even teenaged boys considering his son was only three but he knew about being a father.

"Catalano walked home from school today" Chase began turning to face Julian.

"I thought you was supposed to pick her up, that was what Brooke told me anyways" Julian replied.

"I was but she ran away yelling stranger danger" Chase said and Julian laughed but Chase continued "she came across a group of boy picking on another boy I guess she went over there and broke it I guess not sure how but Catalano can be feisty when she wants to be but anyways the thing is this boy didn't want her to tell anyone but we didn't raise her that way I always told her if someone was in trouble to come to us or anyone after the Jimmie incident I wouldn't want that to happen again".

"Right I wouldn't either" Julian said realizing the conversation was more serious than he thought it would be.

"There is no easy way to say this Julian but the boy being bullied was Davis and one... of the boys that was picking on his was Jude in fact Jude punched him and pushed him into the river. I-".

"She has to be mistaken my son wouldn't hurt his brother, not physically anyways the two fight like normal brothers but he wouldn't do that to his own brother".

"I doubt Catalano would lie to me she wouldn't have a reason too".

"She probably just mixed it up, I have to go".

Julian Baker stormed out of the bar unable to even consider the thought of one his kids physically hurting the other one other than jokingly when they wrestle in his living room with Julian and Brooke watching them. He had never known Chase to lie therefore knowing that Catalano wouldn't lie but he just couldn't believe it, the thought of Jude even bullying kids but the thought of him bullying his brother made it all worse. Julian was bullied as a teenager he never would have dreamed his son would become the bully.

After arriving home Julian immediately stormed to Jude's room to find it empty no less which was not the shocker he ran into Davis as he walked down the hallway and nearly lost it when he seen him. A black eye and a cut lip was certainly not the latest trend he would know his wife told him daily what was in style and what wasn't, she sure wouldn't let anyone in her family walk out of the house looking stupid. Julian nearly lost it looking at his son, in fact he nearly cried that one of his own would do this to his son.

"Jude did this" Julian stated. It wasn't a question it was information.

Davis didn't even need to say yes before he watched as his father walk away and heard the door slam not two second later it looked world war three was coming a little early this year in the Baker house hold which normally only happened when both sets of grandparents came in during the Holidays.

* * *

"Sawyer doesn't even know if she wants to go to college at all" Peyton said aggervation in her voice "her and Luke aren't barley speaking, they where when she said she was just taking a year off but now she doesn't want to go at all".

"You didn't go to college" Haley said matter o factly.

"Yeah but-".

"Luke didn't go either and you two managed to perfectly well for yourself, very well".

"Glass vodka bottle meet Haley James Scott face, Haley James Scott face meet Vodka glass bottle" Peyton said causing the group to laugh "ok my husband and I neither one went to college but that doesn't mean that she should make those same mistakes that we did. We was very fortunate for two people that didn't go to college it just upsets me that she won't even try when she doesn't know what she wants to do. Is it wrong that I am upset"?

"No" Haley said "you are her mother it would be wrong if you weren't upset something that could affect her future I mean we carry these kids inside us then we watch them grow and raise them the best that we can and hope that when they turn eighteen they take what we taught them out in the world and do the best that they can. Their success is our success as well as when they fail we are supposed to be there to lift them up again, we cry when their hearts are broken or their dreams coming crashing down. Jamie came to me that night and he told me that he couldn't play basketball anymore, I was terrified because Jamie is just like Nathan and when basketball was taken from Nathan he nearly lost it, you all remember what it was like then Madison left him I was scarred, I still am it seems like anytime I see my son my heart breaks just a little more".

"What happened exactly with basketball" Mia ask curiously.

* * *

_James Lucas Scott walked into the home his parents had lived in since he was six years old just standing in the door way it broke his heart nearly broke, all his dreams had came true in this house and he couldn't believe that it was all crashing down right before his eyes. The only noise in the house was the piano playing from the living room where he found his mother playing tears falling out of her eyes, at first he almost didn't interrupt her but soon made his existence noticeable._

_"Jamie I didn't see you there" Haley said obviously caught in the middle of tears "what are you doing here you should be in l.A"._

_"I should but I'm not that's why I am here actually" Jamie told her sitting down on the bench next to her "I'm done mom, basketball it's all over"._

_"What" Haley ask in total shock turning so that they where face to face._

_"I have a medical condition CKD, Chronic Kidney Disease, I can't play anymore mom. I went for my check up and after running a few test the Doctor found something wrong with my kidney's, he said luckily we caught it in time but basketball is out of the question the risk of me playing and getting hurt which doesn't make no sense because there is medicine that will basically make it non existent as he put it but I can't play basketball anymore"._

_"But you are going to be ok"?_

_"Yeah at least until I get to stage five then I will need a transplant it's not fair I have busted my ass to get to where I am and now I have to just leave it all behind me I don't know life outside of basketball"._

_Haley didn't know how to soothe her son after hearing that he will have to live with a disease, a possible life threatening disease and all that he was worried about was having to walk away from basketball. She held Jamie's hand like she did when Nathan told her he was leaving basketball for good, Jamie was like his father in every way including when it came to basketball and she could feel her heart racing thinking of what would happen to Jamie when basketball season came around. After Jamie left Haley found herself buried in books and on the internet searching everything possible about CKD worried about Jamie not really sure what he would have to live with all she knew was that her father had it and had a transplant not long before he died._

_"What are reading" Nathan ask walking in looking at his wife._

_"Our son has Chronic Kidney Disease" Haley said barley looking up at him "it says that doctors can stabilize it but what if he makes it to stage five Nathan and he has to go through dyalis, how did we not know there is so much behind this I never thought to even look at kidney disease. I checked him for everything growing up heart problems because of your dad and Luke but I never once considered my side of the family ... now our son has to live with this for the rest of his lie unless it takes his life" Haley held the book up to her face before reading "Most patients never progress to that point and are far more likely to die from cardiovascular problems and other causes than from kidney failure."._

_Nathan shocked sat down taking the book from her as she sat crying, he was scared he admitted it he didn't care that Jamie wouldn't play basketball he only care about his son's life and what would happen to Jamie. The words 'diabetes, hypertension or a family history of kidney disease' stood out to him and it felt like those words where mentally beating him up, Jamie had been through hell before was even a teenager, but basketball was the one thing that got him through it._

_It was obvious that Nathan and Haley where having problems but when worst came to worst or when it came to their children they where there for each other no matter what._

* * *

Haley James Scott stood in her kitchen just thankful that she had the friends that she did, when times get hard she knows just who to lean on but even with everyone sitting outside it still wasn't easy and it wasn't going to be easy, she had been with Nathan for twenty five years and before she could even realize what was going on her marriage crumbled to pieces. When she was seventeen she should have been out partying and studying for finals all the time, while she did those things the one thing that was on her mind was putting her marriage back together but now she can't seem to fix it no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't win this time.

"Hey Haley Bob" Quinn said walking into the kitchen carrying the used glasses "these need to be washed... let me do it".

For nearly a week she had watched Quinn bounce around cleaning, or just keeping busy but no matter what she was doing she had a smile on her face which was odd. Well, Logan had won second place his first race against the best but it was beyond that, Haley knows the difference between being happy and a glow, a certain glow she had three different times that all lead up to three beautiful kids. Haley looked at her sister who smiled brushing the strand of hair our of her face as her younger sister observed her.

"How far along are you" Hayley ask crossing her arms with a devilish grin.

"I'm seven weeks but keep it quite I didn't want to tell anyone until I was out of my first trimester and I know you are my sister that I shouldn't wait to tell you but with everything going on I didn't want to upset you in anyway because I am happy and your not. Haley you are going through the worst thing and for some reason I am going through this best thing possible that could happen to me but things could still go wrong you know" Quinn said crying with tears rolling down her cheeks as she smiled "but I can't help it and I want to share this with I know that makes me selfish but-".

"I'm going to be an aunt" Haley said "that is the best news I have had in so long it makes up for a lot going on right now".

"I am going to have a baby Haley".

The two sister hugged in the kitchen as Quinn found herself crying full of happiness, she was having a baby after all these years. Quinn of course she had Logan and loved her as her own but she always wanted to carry a baby, to bring him or her home from the hospital and rock it through the night as he cried. She never got to do that with Logan and she was so thankful that God was giving her a chance to. During their celebration Haley heard the front door open and then close before Julian appeared in the kitchen, angry and that was a side of Julian no one had ever seen.

"Where is Brooke" Julian demanded, Haley and Quinn only pointed towards the back. He didn't even thank them before proceeding outside.

* * *

"Madison" Sawyer ask as she walked into the café with Breyton "oh my God you're fat, told you to slow down on the eating years ago that it would catch up with you".

Madison only rolled her eyes, she never did like Sawyer but not a lot people did only because she was brutally honest and a complete smart ass sometimes witty and always, always a handful to be around. She didn't care who heard or who it affected she was going to speak her mind and if you didn't want to hear it you best go any where away from her. But it was whole other story if Sawyer didn't like you and she hated Madison, so Madison had been through hell before around Sawyer.

Breyton and Sawyer sat at the bar as Madison left the two girls laughing, they always did wonder how Jamie could have fallen in love with someone so rude and spoiled when he was the complete opposite maybe that was why she married him, he came from a family of money. Madison had been taken care of her whole life, even when she married Jamie she had to be taken care of and now she is divorcing Jamie and he still has to take care of her they neither one found it fair to Jamie but neither one of them knew that she was pregnant.

"Hey Jamie" Sawyer said as he walked up "you know that your wife was here right and either she has been playing that game of stuff a pillow under her shirt for far too long I out grew that when I was six and graduated on to wearing a pillow case over my head or she is pregnant".

"I used to play that game to and I'd have Jude be my groom" Breyton said.

"I wasn't a bride I was a flying ninja" Sawyer said.

"You know unfortunately I don't even need this conversation explained to me whatsoever" Jamie said looking back and forth from Sawyer to Breyton and they both only grinned evilly at him "but Madison is pregnant, with my baby I even had a paternity test taken it came up positive so it's mine. She is carrying my daughter".

"You better pray that baby takes her looks after our side of the family" Sawyer told him "I've seen her dad and he nose before she had that nose job, it was big enough to cover the state of California so luckily for you, you have Aunt Haley's good looks and uncle Nate's suave to back you up or you can have a mini Jimmie Durham, but hey that's something to look forward to".

"Make her stop" Jamie said looking over at Breyton.

"If only I had that kind power" Breyton said before noticing one of her brothers in the corner "What is going over there".

Davis Baker was angry, no Davis Baker was pissed off he couldn't recall a time he had been so angry and the only person he had to blame was Catalano because now his dad knew what had happened and that scared him. He only agreed to become a junior to get as far away from Jude as possible but when they told him that he could go to another school he almost jumped at the chance but he wanted to stand where his mother stood, he wanted to walk across the stage where every Davis before had stood.

After walking into the café he found Catalano sitting in the corner with Danny, Jimmie, and Chris at their own table, the boys where stupidly playing some game with the salt n pepper shakers as Catalano sat with a tablet in her hand and her hood over her head looking like an early Mia Catalano from the pictures at red bedroom records hanging on the wall. Davis stormed over to the table and everyone looked up, they wasn't used to some one like him walking up to them. Someone in high school or anyone period, they had their own little group and sure it was lame but it was their kind of lame.

"May... we help you" Jimmie ask awkwardly as the boy stood over their table.

"Catalano we need to talk" Davis said looking at her.

The three boys looked at her who knew what it was about there was no question about it but she didn't know if she wanted to talk to him. Catalano knew that he would be mad at her and she wasn't used to anyone being mad at her, she wasn't used to any sort of conflict. She always did the right thing and never did anything to upset anyone let a lone some one she barley knew but there is a first time for everything.

"Alone" Davis demanded.

"Ok" she whispered slowly and the two walked away from the table.

Davis could feel all three of her friends eyes starring through him as the two walked to the only private place where they could talk with nobody able to hear them, Davis looked at her putting his hands in his pocket. He was so angry he was ready to just start yelling at her for what she had done, she had ruined his life but he couldn't do that here.

"Why did you tell your dad" Davis said through his teeth "why would you do that when you said you wouldn't tell anyone then you went and told the Sheriff of Tree Hill I know he is your dad but he is also one of my dad's closest friends and he told my dad now my parents will know do you know what you just did? You ruined everything I could've handled this for two more years but now it'll be worse than ever thanks to you".

"Davis they was hurting you, I couldn't let that keep happening and now you can prevent it I am sorry I upset, truly I am but I can't be sorry about telling someone" Catalano said her voice nearly a whisper.

Davis looked up the same time that a group of basketball players walked in and a few cheerleaders but the only person that stood out to him was Jude he didn't know if he knew that their dad knew but he would soon enough. Davis felt completely numb at the thought of Jude finding out that Julian knows, it terrified him because he didn't know what was going to happen. Davis assumed that high school would be better than middle school that it would all just fall into place but that hadn't been the case at all. It just got worse because Jude started hanging with Jocks and not just any jocks the bullies of the school, no matter where he is Jude always has to fit in with everyone.

Lydia Scott walked in on the arm of her newest boyfriend Ethan, it seemed like every single day she was with someone knew and that made people talk but she didn't care all she cared about was that they talked and when they talked about her. She loved to be talked about. She loved to have attention. Sure, she got kicked off the cheerleading team and was failing school but she was still rich and loved every minuet of it.

"Looks like your sister is here" Breyton said to Jamie "and with Ethan. I know I shouldn't care but I am worried about her Jamie".

"What do you mean" Jamie ask when it came to his little sister he cared, no matter what was going on in his life he cared.

"A different boyfriend every day, she isn't coming to school and when she does she doesn't pay attention or do her work I am. Partying non stop it worries me".

Before Jamie had the chance to respond the door opened which was normal for Karen's café someone was always walking in and joining the large crowd but this time the people that walked in could change all their lives forever without any of them even thinking it could. In the door way stood three men wearing black masks and before anyone had the chance to even act two shots where fired from a gun and the sound echoed shaking them all to their core.

* * *

"No, Jude wouldn't do something like that" Brooke said shaking her head but seen the look in her husbands eyes knowing it was the truth what he was saying, knowing that if Julian believed it then it was true. "I am going to kill him".

It was very obvious that Brooke was angry, but not nearly as angry as her husband and it took a lot to really set him off. The two grabbed their things and was on their way to find Jude. Julian wanted to kill him and Brooke didn't really know what she wanted to do to him but it wouldn't be pretty, how could her son do this to his own brother. The two once shared a womb it was then as the begna to walk out that Mia dropped the cell phone that was attached to her ear as if she didn't believe what had just been told to her but either way it grabbed everyone's attention. It was as if she had turned to stone in a flat second.

"That was Chase someone has a gun at the café" Mia said "two shots where fired, two people where shot.".

Karen's café was not just a café it was the same place all their children was and it didn't take a moment for all of them to jump into action, it's weird how whenever you hear something that could endanger your child you can go from being completely drunk to completely sober in the blink of an eye because in that moment no matter what has happened your child is still your child.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know I promised it wouldn't be that long before my next update and I'm sorry... don't hate me! **_

_**So this chapter is long just not as long and not a whole lot in it but the next one will be and it's in the works. I have a lot more than this to go with the shooting this idea actually came up when it happened to one of my good friends. RObbing a little cafe or in Tony's case he was in a diner. Seems dumb doesn't it? Or smart? I will totally explain it in the story.**_

_**WIth the characters like i have said many times before i am trying to make them as different from their parents as i can but at the exact same time just like them you know? It's a fine line. Sawyer I am bringing a little bit of season 1 Peyton into her but more of a smartass. **_

_**With the orginal characters I am trying to bring how they where when the season left off and then thinking how they could've changed over the years. As you can see with Chris Keller and I really want to do good on them more than anyone else the kids I can just bring their characters to life by myself but to think of how Haley and Nathan and Lucas was last time we seen them then adding them becoming parents and not just parents to really good kids but to teenagers and years of difference. Its not that easy.**_

_**But I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you want to happen. WHat you expect to happen. **_

_**SO read and review. :) **_

* * *

Millicent McFadden loved that moment at the end of the day whenever the big hand on the clock reached the eight meaning she could nicely tell customers to leave or check out with what they have and go home but she never got to go home for another thirty minuets of course. After flipping the sign on the door from open to closed, which was always Millie's favorite part of her day she walked to the back to check on her son Huxtable who was playing the PlayStation or Xbox whatever it was with his friend A.J. She didn't mind watching Skills and Bevin's son after school everyday considering they had more demanding jobs and he was at the age that he believed that he didn't need a babysitter but actually did and it kept Huxtable busy so neither one of them really thought they where being looked after.

'We're closed" Millie said after hearing the bell ring but turned around to see her husband standing in the door way with a rose in his hand. "We're open" Millie said smiling as Mouth handed her the rose before kissing her.

"Happy anniversary" Mouth said and Millie backed up but before she could start freaking out "not our wedding we just celebrated that not a few months ago it was today fifteen years ago you told me I was going to be a father, this is the anniversary that we started our family".

It amazed her how he could remember things like that but he was right, and the couple swore that they would never forget that day but it seems that having two kids and working for Brooke Davis seemed to be a little more demanding than one might think but the pay was great, that was the bonus part of everything. The bad part she barley had time to make sure her head was on straight but with a husband like Marvin who never forgot even the little anniversary's that most men don't even consider and kids like the one's she had made it all better, made it all worth it.

"Where are the boys at" Marvin ask her after kissing her one more time.

"In the back" she replied folding some clothes "and Jimmie is across the road at the café, we can get him on our way out. Oh and Bevin called she is having car trouble again, so I said we would drop A.J off I hope that is alright".

"She just needs to buy a new car she got that piece of junk when her and skill where engaged" Mouth said laughing "I would know I was there".

"She seems to think when the engine light comes on it is telling her she is doing a good job driving, like the stickers kids get put on their papers in class" Millie said trying not to but Mouth laughed hard enough for the both of them "how she has managed to raise two boys and well I will never be able to understand but tell the boys to wrap things up then we will head on over to Karen's café ok"?

After straighten the store up and putting the money away Millie gathered the three boys then walked out locking the door behind her, laughing at Huxtable who was moonwalking across the street as they left Baker Man walking towards Karen's café. An echo filled the quite streets of Tree Hill followed by a two bright flashes of light from inside the café. Millie felt her knees go weak as everyone turned towards the café, as she looked over at her husband she found Mouth running straight towards the café without even thinking about it.

"Marvin" Millicent nearly screamed as everyone began running out of the surrounding buildings as her husband ran into the unknown. "Jimmie" Millie whispered covering her mouth in horror at the thought of what could be happening inside, the thought of what could be happening with her son and husband inside. It shook her to the core, praying something accentially perhaps some one was carrying a gun, a police officer maybe and he dropped it but she knew that was a lie when the lights flickered off.

"911 yes I heard two gun shots go off" she heard a woman on the phone near by.

She was so distracted and scared that she nearly didn't see Huxtable running towards the café after his father, Millie had never reacted so fast in all her life as she did when she ran to catch her ten year old son before he got the chance to run in.

"Daddy" Huxtable yelled as Millie held him back from running in both of the McFadden's left in tears.

* * *

Julian Baker had directed and produced many movies before with car chases, someone outrunning the law or in a rush but never in his life did he think he would be in a vehicle himself that was going nearly a hundred ten miles an hour and honestly he had hoped that when he was he would at least be behind the wheel he never got to be the hot shot that saved the day but he never wanted to be in the passenger seat and never in his life did he ever dream that it would be Brooke driving of all people his wife who can't even cook or walk in a straight line. He had seen his wife be crazy, in fact she invented crazy but for some reason she reminded him particularly of Joan Rivers at this moment.

"Oh my God Brooke watch out" Mia yelled from the back.

There was a line of traffic suddenly stopped due to a red light in the middle of town, it was far too late to come to a halt or even attempt but Brooke didn't want to come to a stop anyways she wanted to get to her kids so instead she swerved to her right and believe it or not they where no longer riding on the road like sane people do even in a bit of a rush but Brooke was driving on the sidewalk as dangerous as it was. When the road became open again at the end of the sidewalk Brooke swerved back on to the road not cutting a normal car off but instead a police car, everyone in the vehicle was worried about their children but they was also worried that they wouldn't make it to see if their child was ok.

"Brooke you need to pull over" Julian said but instantly earned a glare from his wife who just kept driving "that police has his sirens on and is following us".

It didn't bother Brooke she just knew she had to get to her kids that was all she cared about, she had to get to Jude, Davis, and Breyton she didn't care how many law's she broke just as long as she got there as quick as possible. This was Brooke's normal routine when taking her kids to school so she knew that a upcoming road would come out right next to Baker man but you had to know just where and when to turn which would possibly loose the police on her tail. When the time was just right Brooke jerked her SUV down the road and stepped on the pedal. Looking back the cop was no where in sight even under the circumstance's Brooke couldn't help but yell out "sucker".

"We are here" Brooke said throwing the car into park right behind Baker man.

"Where. In. The. Hell. Did. You. Learn. To. Do. That". Julian ask completely astonished at what his wife had just done.

"Car pool" she answered simply as though she was having a normal conversation before hopping out of the car just but not before she heard Quinn gag and the rest of the girls yelling 'eww'.

"Sorry" Quinn said whipping her mouth.

It wasn't like Brooke to not care that someone just vomited in her car but she didn't the only thing she care about was getting to her kids, she was a mother on a mission and that's the type of mother you don't mess with.

* * *

FIFTEEN MINUETS PRIOR.

The echo the gun shots sent a chill down Jamie Scotts spine as he heard screams and ducked out of the way not knowing which way the bullets had went or even where the guns where pointed at and as he hid behind the counter so many things was running through his minds as he heard a lot of commotion going on from the opposite side of the counter with that little voice inside his head calling him a coward. He hadn't been shot or he would have known but then Lydia and Danny began running through his mind, was they hurt? Had they been shot? Slowly Jamie peaked up from behind the bar to see the door swing open and there stood his uncle Mouth, maybe his ears was still ringing but he couldn't hear what anyone was saying for some reason. He seen Mouth try to make his way towards Jimmie but was only pushed down on the ground as Jimmie reached tried to reach for his father.

Glancing around he found Lydia sitting in a corner next to the guy she had come in with crying, he had never seen his sister cry since she was six years old she was tough as stones as if she no emotion's just another Dan Scott without the murdering of course, she cared about her family deep down even though she would never show it. Next Jamie's eyes found Danny who was sitting between Davis and Chris, he wasn't crying but Jamie could tell that he was terrified just by the look in his eyes and his shaky hands.

Still ducked behind the counter Jamie's eyes glanced over and right next to him was a bullet hole in the café's bar right where he had been standing making and if he hadn't acted so quickly it wouldn't have damaged the bar but him. If he didn't believe in God or luck he did now. The door swung open and his uncle Mouth had ran in heading straight for Jimmie in a panic, maybe Jamie's ears was still ringing from the gun shots or maybe it was the blood rushing through his head but either way he couldn't hear what anyone was saying.

But he watched unable to make himself react instead he could only watch as one of them men pushed Mouth down to the ground it was then that Jimmie, a young boy jumped to save his father and Jamie couldn't jump out from behind the bar. The thought of Jimmie getting hurt scared Jamie enough though to give him at least a small amount of courage to jump over the counter and grab Jimmie away from the three guys holding the guns.

"One step closer and I'll blow daddy's head off" one of the men said who Jamie was assuming to be in charge of the whole thing.

The other two guys locked the door and turned off the main lighting leaving their only source of being able to see was the light coming in from the kitchen but it was just enough to see what was going on. The gun was then pointed at Jamie and Jimmie, Jamie wasn't sure what to do but he put Jimmie behind him there was no way that he was going to let a fourteen year old kid get shot over him he didn't care how scared he was.

"Quickly get all the money out of the cash register or I won't be shooting the counter anymore I will start shooting people ok"? the man ordered pointing the gun straight at Jamie's face.

"A little late for that" he heard Breyton's voice.

Looking over Jamie saw what the brunette was referring too but he saw a familiar blond laid limp in her arms he had been so worried about his siblings he had forgot that Sawyer was standing right in front of him, Jamie didn't care that the men had guns pointed at him or anyone else he rushed to his cousin's side to see a small amount of blood at the bottom of her shirt, he rolled the bottom half of Sawyer's shirt to see blood oozing out of hole near her hip bone on the right side. Jamie had never been to med school but he did know only from movies that he had to put pressure on the wound, but that was just common sense.

"You said no one would get hurt" he heard one of the men yell as he pushed pressure on Sawyer's wound. "You said you would just scare them".

Jamie looked over to see the two guys that had come in behind him take their masks off and both stood in total shock but the other he didn't back down he pulled his gun back out pointing it straight at him, Breyton, and injured Sawyer who laid in pain looking straight above at the ceiling. The only thing Jamie could tell was the wound wasn't to deep but it still worried Jamie. He kept looking trying to see how much blood and as of this moment she hadn't lost to much, he was just thanking God that it didn't hit her in the stomach thinking that it could have hit a main artery or something.

"She needs help" Breyton said looking at the guy who was threatening their life with a gun.

"Get the damn money and we are gone then she can get some help".

It was obvious that he was rushing and that he this wasn't the first time he had done this but it was the first time that a girl had been shot or that the police made it before he had the chance to bow out because the look in his eye when he seen the blue lights surrounding the place, was the same look Haley had years ago when she came to realization that her husband had been kidnapped. It was real and getting even more real by the second.

"I always wanted to meet Dan" Jamie heard Sawyer say as he unlocked the safe.

"You aren't going to die Sawyer" Breyton said "even if you was why wouldn't you be seeing Keith and not Dan".

"Keith did to much good in his life to go to hell and there is no way that they will allow me near those pretty gates".

'Leave it to Sawyer' was Jamie's only thoughts at the moment 'witty to the end'.

"Police come out with your hands in the air" everyone heard and Jamie watched as the two guys who didn't have their masks on begin to freak out but the other guy he just made sure the door was locked before saying "we are leaving here and not in the back of a police car".

* * *

Alex Dupree ran past the police officers her heart racing as she approached Karen's café only to show what she had heard to be true, she ran and ran until her legs felt like some form of jelly her eyes eventually found a group she knew all to well, a group of friends. The best of friends and in that group stood Chris Keller pacing his hands shaking unaware that his soon to be ex wife was even there or that she was even in Tree Hill for that matter. When Chris looked up he saw only by the light of the police cars lights Alex, he saw her standing there crying with her hair pulled into a sloppy bun wearing a pair of ball shorts with an old worn out tank top and no shoes, not exactly Alex's normal attire. She walked over to Chris her eyes searching for anything but what he had to say.

"The Police don't know who is in the café for sure but Christopher left Red bedroom with Jimmie and he is in there that's why Mouth ran in but that's all I know right now which means there is a good chance he is in there Alex" Chris said and for the first time in the fifteen years that they had been married Alex truly looked broken, something he had never seen.

"It said on the news that a gun shot went off" Alex said looking up at him her voice hoarse and low "is Chris... is he ok"?

"I.. don't know" Chris said honestly.

Alex was already weak in the knees but it was then that she collapse right into her husbands arms and it was the first time in three years the two so much as embraced each other but neither one cared all they cared about was their son. Looking down at Alex Chris felt truly amazed at her it normally takes her nearly two hours to get ready even just to run to the market but she rushed out at the thought that her son was in danger, that she cared, and for some reason that she even watched the news seemed to amaze him but Alex Dupree could do that to just about anyone. Amaze them without even trying that's why it was so easy to fall in love with her but right now the only thing that either one cared about was their son and getting him to safety. For a moment the two forgot that anyone else around them was suffering that their son wasn't the only child in the café that was until they seen Chase and Mia walking over, Mia nearly limp as she held her son who was fast asleep in her arms.

"Anything" Chris and Alex ask at nearly the exact same time.

"No, we keep calling and calling but no one is picking up but right now I am trying to figure out who is inside so I can alert the parents or spouses … family of any type but the media seems to know more than I do every time I turn around they are saying something on live television that I just found out twenty seconds prior. I have three officers watching the security tapes we can't to the one's that are installed inside obviously but we can see who has been in and out today through the cities security tapes that way we can at least try to figure out who is in there I got a list off of Haley and Brooke who is working this afternoon so I have called their family but as for civilians I don't have a clue how else to get any information" Chase said rambling on and on. "But, I swear to you that if Chris is in there he walk out if I have to go in there myself shooting everyone to bring everyone out alive".

"Sheriff" Chase heard and after excusing himself walked over to a cop talking.

"He has done a lot of negations over the years at least six with even more hostages that are in there one had a hundred and something in a bank but never once has he done one with our daughter inside I don't think he knows how to handle it" Mia admitted looking at her husband "no one does right now. How are you two holding up"?

"As to be expected" Chris said.

For the first time in the many years that Mia and Alex had known each other they looked at one another not the normal death glare that Alex gives or the fake smile that Mia always has but this time was different because when they shared a look it was a look of pain and the exact same pain. For the first time the two women where going through the exact same thing and apparently it was a for firsts, the girls found themselves leaning on each other for comfort. As Mia stood next to Alex with her free hand she took Alex's as she watched her husband talk with more than six different people.

It was then that Nathan Scott ran past Alex, Mia, and Chris who all stood leaning on each other or not knowing who too really lean on perhaps that was it but his eyes only searched for one person that person being his ex- wife or even his kids, honestly he would prefer his children letting him know that they where ok but when he saw Hayley sitting with Quinn crying he knew differently just by the look in her eyes, it was the same look he saw when Jamie was kidnapped after Luke's almost wedding to Lindsey but there was something different about this look, perhaps because it involved all of their kids. When Haley looked up she didn't think twice before running into Nathan's arms. No matter what the case seemed to be or was going on between the two of them he was always the one person that she leaned on when she was hurting but when it came to their kids that they had made through the passion in their marriage he was the only person she would lean on.

"Jamie his in there and so is Lydia and Danny and I..." Haley trailed off as she cried into his chest. "I don't know what to do Nathan... our babies are in there with a gun. A gun".

Nathan held Haley as tightly to him as possibly without crushing every bone in her body there they stood like many others who was unaware of their loved ones was inside or not but they wasn't unaware they knew, or at least they knew that Jamie was in there for sure he never left Karen's café. After all that the couple had taken on together some would think that this would be the easiest once they had even been held hostage themselves but it seemed that every tragic event that happened to their family it just got harder and harder but it was always the worst when it involved their kids.

"They will be fine" Nathan assured Haley but not sure if he even believed it himself "Jamie is strong and he won't dare let anything happen to Lydia or Danny you know that"?

"But what about him" Haley ask looking up at him "if he is protecting them who will protect Jamie"?

Nathan didn't know how to respond to that or even how to think of responding to that, he knew Jamie he had a good head on his shoulders and he loved his younger siblings, he always stood up for them but that was what scarred his parents at that moment knowing that he would jump in front of a bullet not even thinking about. Not just for Lydia for his cousins or anyone for that matter but what about him?

"Jamie's in there" the two Scott's head.

For the first time since she walked out on their son they looked at Madison, it was very obvious to her that Jamie had forgot to mention that she was pregnant or just decided not to tell them when their eyes found their way straight to her bulging stomach that her hands where placed on but she didn't care what anyone else thought even his parents because for the first time in nearly a year her only mind focus was set only on Jamie. Nathan and Haley looked at Madison who had never looked more guilty or more terrified in all the time that they had known her since she was six years old, part of Haley understood why she had left Jamie the two had never really been with anyone else in fact they basically got together in grade school and stayed together ever since but leaving her son for another man broke her heart no it pissed her off to a point beyond belief.

"It's Jamie's if your wondering" Madison said plainly "he even had a paternity test done and you can have another one once she is born. Jamie and I had been trying for nearly three months before we filed for divorce".

Not that she cared if they believed her or not she knew the truth and Jamie knew the truth that was all that mattered unlike everyone else who just tried to please their in-laws that wasn't Madison she never cared what Nathan and Haley ever thought of her or how she lived her life with their son or what she did. After Madison left Jamie for Taylor she only regretted it because she had married Jamie and because he had lost basketball, well he chose to loose basketball for her and the family they was trying to start, and because even though she hadn't had sex with Taylor she had fallen in love with him while married which may not be full adultery it was still adultery or lust but now she regretted it more than ever. She just wanted her husband to walk out and for them to keep living the life that he wanted to live. She just wanted Jamie.

"Madison" Logan said walking over with Chuck "Nathan, Haley... is Jamie".

"No one knows anything" Nathan replied to Jamie's best friend and cousin.

Logan didn't really like Madison after what she had done no one did but he knew a broken down wife when he seen one so for the first time he let Madison lean on him which was something he thought he would never do.

* * *

"They aren't going to quit calling" Davis said as he sat next to Catalano "so why don't you answer the phone what's the worst that could happen? They can't come through the phone I mean you three guys have twenty four hostages a girl is shot and if Sawyer Scott doesn't get help this won't just be burglary gone wrong it will turn into a homicide the only reason she is still alive is because you hit her near her below her torso had you shot her in the stomach you would've hit a main artery but either way she is loosing massive amount of blood".

The only guy that still had his mask on looked at Davis who had a terrified Catalano who had her body nearly wrapped around him shaking it was obvious they was both young she wasn't even in high school yet but something was off with Davis, he was determined. The guy looked Davis over and seen his hand was hidden in his jacket pocket seeing something was lit up inside it immediately he coked his gun pointing it at Davis and yelled "what is in your pocket"? as Catalano began crying and shaking with the gun pointed in their direction.

"Stop pointing that at them" Jenny yelled at him but he ignore her as if she never even said anything before asking again "what is in your pocket? Hand it here".

Davis reluctantly pulled the cell phone he had in his pocket and tossed it to the guy with a gun who looked at it expecting to see 911 on the screen he saw the 'dad' flashing across the screen something was still off with him whenever he seen that name most kids with any common sense wouldn't call a father they would call 911.

"This yours" he ask looking at the two moving in closer with the gun pointed right at the two teenagers again but Davis didn't answer him. "Is this your phone" the man screamed at them.

"Its... it's mine" Catalano said her voice shaking "it's my phone".

"And who is your dad"?

"Chase... Sheriff Chase Adams" Catalano said squeezing Davis' hand.

"Hey Sheriff" the guys said putting the phone to his ear "you so much as come within five feet of this place I'll start blow brains all across this café starting with your pretty little girl."

Everyone in the café nearly jumped out of their skin when he threw the phone across the room but his eyes found Sawyer who started out with what seemed to be a small wound but now nearly the bottom half of her entire shirt was soaked in blood. His heart was racing, many times had he done this in many different places but never once had this happened. He walked in shot the first thing he seen twice then he grabbed the money and left but never had he missed and shot a person, never had he not got out before the cops came and never once had held people hostage.

* * *

Chase Adams stood with his phone attached to his ear nearly to a state of shock that he could start hyperventilating and only one thing started rolling through his mind 'shit just got personal' two cops walked up to him and started talking about ideas, plans, and what they thought but the only thing that was rolling through his head was him thinking that the only way his daughter would come out of the café would be in a body bag. For a second he thought that maybe the job was to personal for him to be in charge of that perhaps because his daughter was inside it was clouding his vision of how to get everyone out but then he knew that was the reason why he was the perfect person to be doing the job, he was no longer a Sheriff he was a father on a mission that mission being to save his little girl and everyone else inside.

"No, we aren't going near the place right now there are twenty four hostages, one wounded find out who all who has been in there in the past hour officer Skidmark is watching the security camera's to see who all is in there but we have one girl wounded our first job is to get her out start making calls and get the best negotiator down here now" Chase said then handed them the phone in his hand "this has evidence on it take it to Sergeant Maloney over there have him review the last conversation ok"?

Chase then walked away without looking back thinking of all the things that he had to do going through his mind but first things first he had to tell Lucas and Peyton that Sawyer was shot which was never easy but them personally he knew that would make it even tougher. Trying to find them wasn't easy considering it was nearly nine thirty at night but he knew if he could find Brooke he could find Peyton and Brooke Davis Baker was easy to find. As he approached them he not only seen Brooke, Julian, Peyton, and Lucas but nearly everyone of their closest friends including his wife which meant that he would be leaving out the details about the threats, the ones he wished he had never heard.

"Chase" Brooke said as he approached them "have you heard anything".

"Yes unfortunately we do have some news now but before I say anything maybe you all should sit down" Chase said and everyone sat down or at least as many that could on the long bench "I received a call from Catalano's phone just a few moments ago it was Davis and I have to say the boy is very smart within thirty seconds he was able to tell me how many hostages there is inside, how many people, and the fact that someone is injured along with who it is and where she was shot but I am sorry to say Luke and Peyton that it was Sawyer she had been shot she is still alive but she had been shot".

There was no easy was to say it or no way to beat around the bush but by the look on Peyton's face you could see the worry in her eyes only because she had been there, she had been shot before but the thought of her only shot scared her or any of her kids for that matter.

"From what Davis has said she is fine but our first goal right now is to get her out she is the only injured so once we get them on the phone Peyton I promise you Sawyer will be our first goal if they will send her on out we already have EMS waiting-" Chase said but was interrupted by two cops running yelling something.

"We got the list of everyone that is inside" one of them said out of breath "all twenty four. We came to you first everyone that went in we tapped into the data base matching them to licenses and year book pictures and everything we got the list and we got officers that are contacting family members as we speak".

"Wonderful" Chase said taking the piece of paper "don't you dare let this get in the hands of the media do you understand or it's your job I don't want family to know before we get the chance to tell them understood"?

"Yes sir".

* * *

Keith Scott had his arms wrapped around Sawyer looking down at her as he kept pressure applied to her wound which was new to him Keith's entire life she had taken care of him but for the first time he was taking care of her but neither one of them had ever been shot before. If the bullet in his sister's hip didn't imply that this was serious the fact that Sawyer wasn't blowing off her mouth was a little more to know that she was hurt. The thought of loosing his sister made him nearly pass out he couldn't imagine life without his sister, she seemed to be the only brave one in the family. She was the only one that didn't care what anyone said or what anyone did she was always herself and that was why you couldn't help but love good ol' Sawyer.

"What's with the face" Sawyer ask looking up at him weakly "did someone die or something"?

"That's not funny" he told her but she smiled, or at least tried to smile anyways.

"You remember that game we used to play and once you asked me if I would rather be shot or drown in an ocean and I answered that I would rather be shot because I am scared of the ocean well I would like to change my answer because drowning would go a lot faster and this hurts like hell" Sawyer said and he only laughed but slightly. "Tell me anything that will make me feel better".

"Hey Saw" Keith whispered as low as he could go without anyone else being able to hear him "I'm gay".

Keith didn't know why he told her perhaps because he was scared she was going to die, he was scared that she would bleed to death before they all got to leave that she was going to die right here in his arms and he wouldn't let her die with a lie like this not to mention the two never had secrets. It was odd L.J was always close to everyone but them two he was more like the Scott's and where as aside from the fact that Keith played basketball he acted more like a Sawyer just like his sister but either way the two where a pair growing up, more than siblings they where best friend always pulling pranks and annoying everyone. A 'Duo of Hell on Wheels' as his grandpa Andy used to call them growing but according to Lucas the two where 'Satan's minions at work'.

"Nice one but leave the jokes to me" Sawyer said before looking up at her brother and realized that he wasn't joking or he had gotten really good at keeping a straight face but she knew that he would never be good at that. "Oh my God but I thought... gay men you know wore Prada and talked funny you... your masculine and play basketball and you have tattoos... you hate skinny jeans and purses... your really manly".

"It's not how you look or even how you act Sawyer" Keith said swallowing hard "it's how you feel and I'm attracted to men. I'm a homosexual and you are the only one that knows besides Nathan Taylor".

Out of all the people in their family there where many people that Sawyer had her suspicions about but never did she think it would be Keith she would have even put money down on the table that her dad was but never Keith, for the first time in an hour Sawyer wasn't thinking about the bullet that was barricaded inside her body. Her brother was gay and either he told her because he truly trusted her or because he thought she was dying either way he told her it was now out in the open at least between the two of them.

"Ok then" Sawyer replied nodding "now shut up talking you gay wad I'm dying here so enough about you let's talk about me".

Keith laughed lightly thanking God that his sister was ok with it, that she would be ok with it no matter what happened he just hoped that whenever he was ready to tell everyone else that they would act the same way however he knew his family wouldn't act the same. Keith came from the tragic 'Scott' family, everything bad that happened in Tree Hill or at all for that matter was happening to them, hell now that he was being held hostage in Karen's café with his sister who had been shot he had come to believe it but never had a Scott been gay or lesbian it was as if it was forbidden.

Looking down at Sawyer his mind was no longer worried about what anyone would say it was as if it didn't matter because it didn't his sister laid limp in his arms blood soaking her shirt and her eyes where beginning to look heavy. Just the thought of loosing his sister or even his brother terrified Keith he might have been named after a man who was killed by his own brother who never had a real relationship with his brother but Keith Nathan Scott he did. He was so close to his siblings that if he had seen the bullet heading towards Sawyer he would have jumped in its way, he may be the middle child but he had always acted as though he was the big brother by taking care of Sawyer and L.J, standing up for them but now there was nothing he could do for his sister.

"Sawyer" Keith said out loud causing everyone to look at him "hey come on wake up".

"Why isn't she waking up" one of the guys ask his lip trembling.

"She's loosing a lot of blood" Jamie said "after you loose so much you become unconscious if she looses enough she is going to die and then like Davis said will not only have a burglary and holding hostages you will have a homicide as well it doesn't matter which one of you shot her you all will pay the price her mother is Peyton Sawyer Scott she owns red bedroom records one of the most successful recording studio's ever and her father is Lucas Scott, famous book writer every book he has ever written has made it to the best seller list and six of which have turned into a movie so don't think for a minuet that they can't hire the best damn lawyer possible and put you away for the rest of your life or even a death sentence".

Jamie didn't know how much of it he said was actually true and how much of it he made up but he knew what he said had some sort of affect on them or at least the thought ran through their head terrified the guy in the mask began pacing hitting his hands to his head as if it would give him the brains to get out of this situation. Looking around he could feel his heart racing terrified, he had never gotten himself into situation's like this before never once had he screwed up.

"What about you Einstein your parents rich" one of the guys smirked. "They going to buy you out too"?

"No his rich" Jude said from across the room "that's Jamie Scott played in the NBA for three years he owns half of this café you dick but yeah his parents are rich to his dad is a sports agent and very successful he also played in the NBA Nathan Scott point guard and his mom is Haley James Scott the singer".

"I thought you looked in on everyone" one of the guys whispered "we are so screwed".

It was then that the phone began ringing and for the first time since it had it was answered.

* * *

Haley James Scott was pacing back and forth her heart racing but then again she didn't know what else to do for the first time since she first became a mother she felt helpless unable to help her children. It was the first time she was unable to do anything but wait since that damn nanny Carrie stole Jamie and there was nothing more that she could do there was nothing she could say to make it all better there was nothing that she could do to take it all away. This day had started off with her and Nathan sitting in a room with Lawyers arguing about who was going to get the house and the money now he was the only person that she could lean on.

But knowing that Jamie, Lydia, and Danny was ok left a small amount of relief inside her but not for Lucas and Peyton they knew that there daughter had been shot the longer she was inside the less likely she was to live and Haley didn't even know what to say to them to even try and help. Normally Haley and Nathan loved to see their good friend Chase Adams but not tonight every time he walked in their direction it sent their heart flying and not in a good way either.

"How is everything" Brooke ask holding Julian's hand. "Anything"?

"No but we can't know anything until they answer the phone" Chase said but looked at all of them shaking his head. "What I don't understand is who would rob a café it make little to no sense whatsoever there are banks and homes why a café you probably have what a couple thousand in there but most of it is in the bank".

"Actually the opposite" Haley said "most of our money goes in there and not just for Karen's café either. For Tric, Baker Man, and red bedroom we store it all together we assumed that if we ever got robbed it would be Tric never Karen's café like you said it is a café".

"So how much is in there"?

"A couple million of course most of it is in the bank but everything else goes in there the money that is left at the end of the day that is where it all goes".

One minuet ago Chase thought that the robbers had to be the dumbest people on the face of the earth but now he was thinking the exact opposite, he couldn't believe it he wasn't dealing with some armature punk ass kids that got scarred when things took a wrong turn he was dealing with professionals.

"Chase what's with the face" Mia ask looking at him.

"They know what they are doing, if they robed Karen's café because they knew that is where all your money is that means that they know exactly what to do, what to say. It means they didn't just bust through the doors with guns to scare people it means they have been planning this. They have been watching all of you, following you and finding everything about you that they can the work schedule's, when the money is dropped off and when it is picked up how it is transferred and who does it. It means you have had stalkers for a minim of three months and not even known, not a Derek type of stalker the quite kind, the one who can blend in anywhere without you realizing they was ever there. The deadly kind".

"Sheriff they answered the phone" a cop said running up with a phone.

Chase let out a breath before pressing the phone to his ear and taking a soft shaky breath hoping that every tactic he had ever learned would come in handy.

* * *

_**So I hope you liked that! Next one won't take as long... I hope. This didn't even scratch the surface of the shooting but I hope it's a good teaser. **_

_**Oh and for any vampire diaries fans... only two more weeks... how exciting... sorry after oth offically ended i had to find a new show although doesn't compare to the books and those crazy twi hard fans saying it's a rip off of twilight... ummm? The vampire diaries books came out in the nintys! SO HAHA... sorry this is one tree hill i know which will always be number one in my heart.**_

_**SO tell me what you want or hope will happen! COuples. What do you think will happen between the Kellers? Hehe**_


	7. heart beating

**Before you read this i just want to say dont hate me pretty please! This chapter is short and it sucks! ANd i know it has been so long since i updated!**

**First off i want to say that i am sorry about this chapter i have had crazzy classes and major writers block but only for this chapter. I hve the next one almost done but could't get no where with this one so i just threw it together i know you will hate me majorly so i am sorry in advance. The next one will be so much better...this one just covers the ground work for the next one! **

**Now i want to say i hope everyone had a great thanksgiving... :) **

**Guest: I never left out anyone they just wasn't in the particular chapter you were reading. It i so hard to fit EVERYONE in just one chapter but clay and quinn and logan will be a major factor in the next one. **

**XBeStrongXBeBraveXLoveLifeX you are my best friend LOL everytime i read your reviews they make me feel like i am doing just agreat job. **

**lift-me-up same goes for you! You guys have been reading since the start and thank you for that.**

**Please though like always tell me what you wish for? Who would you want to see together everything i really take that into consideration. **

**Now again please be patient i hate this chapter but the next one will be so much better just dont hate me too much i had such a plan for this one and it was going to kick ass but then i got into school and the time just got away i had it written on a skydrive but forgot my user name and everything but then one night i just started writting and i have the nextchapter almost done but couldn't find the words for this one... again i am so sorry lol. **

* * *

One heart in Karen's café was beating slower and slower with each minuet that passed struggling to pump what blood remained in the body, the blood that hadn't spilled on to the floor. Her breaths had become so low you could barely hear it. Sawyer Scott lay limp and unconscious in her brother's arms. Many around her was worried, no one knew what to do so they held their breath that somehow she would be ok. For the first time in all his life Keith Scott found himself praying. When he pictured that moment that he would have to break down and pray he never thought it would be for his sister.

The sound of the ringing phone nearly startled everyone who had found themselves in a heated argument but for the first time the phone was answered.

"What the hell are you doing"? The only man still wearing a mask yelled.

It was obvious what he was doing; it was what had to be done. Everyone around stared curiously as the two stood head to head.

"What needs to be done" the man opposite with the phone yelled back shoving the other to the side pressing the phone to his ear. It was moments later that finally he heard on the opposite end "this Sheriff Adams who am I talking with"?

"My name… is Tony Delany" he said with a shaky voice.

"Are you in charge"? Chase felt stupid asking a question like that but he didn't have a choice. "No" Tony replied honestly "I don't want to go to jail please. We didn't mean to shoot her it was just to scare I swear it wasn't me".

"I understand Tony but that's not what you need to worry about right now ok? That girl that got shot she is dying Tony. You need to let her go so we can get her to a hospital otherwise if you don't it won't matter who shot her every one of you will go to jail. Do you understand that? If she dies you all will be sent to jail with a minim of twenty some years. Is that what you want? To spend your life in jail"?

"No" he replied more scared than ever looking over at Sawyer who still hadn't budged an inch before saying "fine I will send her out ok"?

For the first time in a long time everyone around could breathe a sigh of relief that Sawyer just might just make it. Tony pressed the end button looking around him he seen how grateful everyone was. Just how kind and caring that he might be that he is saving someone he doesn't know, it was obvious that it was because of him that she was in that position but he was helping her out of it too.

"You can carry her out" Tony said looking at Keith. "We wait for the ambulance".

Chase Adams walked over to the group of friends he had known over half of his life for the first time with some sort of good news. At least something to make this just a little better.

"They are sending Sawyer out" he announced. "She is still alive from what I know so there is still a chance ok Lucas and Peyton go on to the hospital wait for her there I will take Keith and L.J there when everything is in the clear".

The couple obviously didn't want to leave their children behind but they partly didn't have a choice they just knew that they had to be there when their daughter arrived. Peyton had once been the victim too many times to count she never wanted it to happen to her children. That was her biggest fear and now it had become a reality. Brooke nodded as she held her husbands hand just as scared for her best friend as they ran off to their car.

Everyone was pacing around waiting for the moment that the ambulance arrived in front of the café. What no one knew was that Jamie had a plan in the works a plan that could be dangerous but hopefully would get his sister and brother out. At least.

"Breyton" Jamie whispered "where is your purse"? Breyton looked at him curiously before pointing behind her.

Jamie casually looked through it and found just what he was looking for he slid the bottle of pepper spray into his sleeve and whispered "when I say run… run like hell".

Breyton didn't know what was happening that was for sure. But she did know Scott's better than anyone and their plans always went off with a bang…er bad wording for the moment but it was true. She took a deep breath terrified of what was to come. Jamie wasn't no idiot but he wasn't exactly book smart when it came to being held hostage. He only cared about Lydia and Danny, he had to get them out safely.

"Ok the ambulance is here" they heard Tony say walking over closer to them as he looked down at Keith "carry her out".

The moment that the door swung open Jamie pounced spraying Tony in the eye with the pepper spray and quickly stealing his gun. He didn't know how to use one but he was a Scott he was hoping it was hereditary.

"Run" he yelled before seeing many dash as he pointed the gun at the two others after pushing Tony down to the ground.

A lot can happen in the span of thirty seconds. For example… seven shots can be fired if they hit someone or not it depends how fast they can move? Eighteen people can get away safely. Police men can rush into a building. And one person can die instantly.

* * *

_**Told you it was bad... but the next one wil open doors and help relationships even destroy some!**_


	8. A waiting game

_**So after i finally finished the next chapter i realized just how long it is this chapter alone is nearly four thousand words lol so i have split into two parts. This of course being the first. The next will come shortly!~ Just have to do the editing :) **_

_**Now this is just establishing a lot from the parents point of view really not actually showing what was happening inside. I just hope you uys like it and thanks so much for the reviews they mean so much to me really! You telling my everything is amazing it helps me so much! Makes me feel so good aboout my writting. :) **_

* * *

_The streets of Tree Hill were silent and deserted. Alone a woman stood on the corner of Front and Grace as the cool October air blew and rain poured down washing away the sins from the previous night. The woman stood alone no one to hold her hand no one to heal her broken heart. Her body was numb and she was trembling but still yet she couldn't tear her eyes away from Karen's café. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the place her son lost his life._

* * *

**_24 HOURS EARLIER_**

It felt unrealistic. It didn't seem possible for it all too really be happening but it was. It wasn't just a horrible a dream no one could wake up from. Haley James knew that but she still found herself shutting her eyes tightly in hopes that when she opened them she would be staring at her ceiling instead every time her eye lids flew open she still seen the same image. She hadn't moved. All three of her children were inside being held hostage.

Many of Haley's high school memories were very vague it had been twenty five years since she was actually a high school student but one event could never leave her mind no matter how hard she tried to forget it. The day Jimmie Edwards brought a gun to school and held seven people hostage in the tutor room. Haley could remember the conversation's they had , the tears that was shed, the red sweater Jimmie wore, and she could remember the look in Jimmie's eyes when he let Abby go as if it was yesterday.

"I brought you some coffee but there was no sugar" Haley heard Nathan's voice snapping her out of her daze she replied "thank you" before taking a sip out of the plastic cup. She sighed as the bitter coffee slid down her throat warming the inside of her body but not really helping her nerves before she turned to him asked "do you remember the day of the school shooting"?

"I try to forget" Nathan replied honestly as he sat down next to his soon to be ex-wife taking her cold hand in his as she admitted "I am scarred. I remember that day and just how scared I was Nathan but this feeling I have doesn't even compare to it. I feel like I am going to lose it any minuet. I am scared that I will never see my kids alive again Nathan. Our babies are in there with a gun".

"Hey, hey" Nathan said cupping Haley's face in his hands looking at a broken version of Haley, something he had never seen in all the years they had spent together as husband and wife let alone known her. He hadn't seen her so upset not even after her mother died or the day of the shooting even when Jamie was kidnapped as a child she held it together for the most part but this was different on many levels. Finally Nathan took a deep breath as he looked at Haley and said "they are going to be ok. I know it. Jamie has been fighting since before birth Hales I'm sure you remember getting hit by a car. The boy is strong and he knows how to take care of himself he will be fine. Our kids not only have the Scott genes but they have your blood running through them. They are tough as nails now we just have to wait a little while longer then we can take our kids home. Ok"?

Haley always found herself crying on Nathan's shoulder no matter what the problem was it was her safety net and even with the divorce it was where she still found herself during a hard time, it was as though nothing had changed between them. Perhaps nothing had changed between them except their love for one another. He was still there for her when push came to shove, she would always support him but no matter what it were their kids that came first. It was their kids that held them together even if they were no longer together. Nathan wrapped Haley in his arms and she couldn't hold it together for more than two seconds after. She found herself crying in his chest, something that was not to uncommon for the two.

Nathan and Haley wasn't the only the only couple who was no longer together that found themselves leaning on one another it was a trend. Alex Dupree-Keller stood beneath a tent hiding from the rain with her husband standing directly behind her. They were both there for one another but at times like this even that sometimes wasn't enough. It was clear just how terrified each one was for the life of their son. What scared Alex the most was not knowing what was happening inside of the cafe. Not knowing if Christopher would walk out or be carried out.

Chris looked down at his wife who was obviously freezing cold Alex's lip was trembling and her body was shaking but he knew that she wouldn't leave until she saw her son. She wasn't leaving without her son. That was what he once loved about her when Alex was trying to be a mother she could be the best damn mother on this entire planet. Chris didn't hesitate before removing his coat and draping it over his wife's shivering shoulders the coat nearly swallowed Alex whole but she found warmth in it. Not because it was far too big for her body and because she was in basically wearing nothing but because it was from Chris.

"It's going to be ok" he whispered softly in her ear before kissing her temple as he wrapped his arms around him and she chose to believe him. "He is going to be ok".

"He has to be" Alex replied as tears slipped out of her eyes "he has to be ok I don't know what I would do without him" she said turning to face her husband "I don't know what I would do without either one of you".

"Well, you will never have to find out" Chris told her before he kissed her but only slightly but pulled her into his arms.

It was a few feet over that a jealous Madison Scott stood watching the couple embrace one another, be there for one another. She didn't know if Jamie would ever walk out again and if he did she didn't know if he would walk to her ever again. She hurt him and now all she wished was that she could take it all back.

"I bet you don't think very highly of yourself right now" Madison heard and turned to see Logan Evans standing near her "why the hell are you still here Madison".

"He is my husband" Madison replied snapping around at Logan.

"Was he was your husband I was there the day he got the papers that finalized it so again I am going to ask you what you are doing here? I mean you didn't care about him just a few months ago so why do you now and I don't mean right this minute now but at all now. Why are you back in Tree Hill" Logan ask folding his arms and narrowing his eyes at Madison.

Madison looked at Logan the two had never saw eye to eye the entire time she had been with Jamie but the divorce didn't really help matters much. In fact he saw it as an opportunity to truly hate her. Logan had never believed that Madison and Jamie would ever work, not because they were so different he believed that opposites could attract for God sake look at Brooke and Julian. But because Madison was selfish and he knew better to think that she had just come so Jamie would have a chance to be a father if that was the case she would have called the second she found out she was pregnant.

"Ok" he said nodding when she didn't reply it was obvious that they were going to play a guessing game until he figured it out "let me guess you're broke? No that can't be it Jamie gives you enough money to live on a month hell he gives you enough to live on for a year a month. You missed Tree Hill? That can't be it either you basically pushed Jamie out the door to get out of this as you called it 'one pony town'" then it clicked instantly as he looked at her stomach and the fact that she was living in the one place she never wanted to return to "Taylor left you didn't he"? When Madison looked down avoiding any eye contact and didn't answer Logan knew he had it right but he wasn't one to gloat… ok yes he was "Taylor left you and you thought maybe you would have a shot with Jamie again? Is that even his baby? I mean are you positive"?

"Logan don't you have some where to be" Madison finally snapped turning around to face him. Logan shook his head and stepped so close she could feel his breath on her neck before he said "my mom raised me with to have common sense something you obviously don't have she taught me to always be nice and never to hit a lady… but your no lady are you Madison? Your nothing but two timing… gold digger to be honest the lowest man… scum you wouldn't deserve and I'll make damn sure that my cousin never has to put up with you again".

Logan walked away with one thought running through his mind. _What the hell Gold digger? _He thought wanting to kick himself for suddenly stealing lines from Kayne West which is about as low as he ever had gone. To be completely honest he knew that if Quinn had heard one thing he said to Madison she would have killed him. It didn't matter how much bigger he was than his mother she could take him down.

Logan silently passed Julian and Brooke who were sitting quietly not knowing what to say to one another. It was odd for Brooke to just sit next to her husband and have no words. To be speechless which was something very odd for Brooke period but she didn't know what to say. She knew that Julian was still pissed at Jude but at the same time he was worried for his safety. Brooke didn't know what she felt she knew that she was terrified and upset she couldn't find herself to be mad at her child maybe before but not now.

But what really upset Brooke was for Sawyer who had been shot she didn't know much but she knew that too much blood loss can result in death. It didn't take a genius to figure that out and Sawyer had been lying in Karen's café for nearly six hours it was a miracle that she was alive no matter how you looked at or where she had been shot at which is still a mystery to everyone. Brooke was scared for the young girl. A girl who had just begun to live her life could die.

"Here" Brooke heard and seen Quinn standing above her with a tray full of sweets she was obviously passing out but the only question that came to Brooke's mind was "did you cook these"?

"No I picked them up at the market" she replied then Brooke smiled and took a brownie off the tray. It didn't take a genius to figure out that cooking was not one of Quinn's strong points. She needed to just stay behind a camera lens and never a stove.

Quinn ignored Brooke's silent comment as she walked away with the tray passing out the food to others who was probably hungry eventually coming to Mia Adams who stood alone it wasn't too shocking though her husband was the one in charge of getting everyone out alive. In fact Quinn had passed Chase five or six different times since she had arrived back with food and hot chocolate for everyone.

"Thanks" Mia said taking one of the brownies from the tray and turned to Quinn and said "tell Clay thank you for taking Cadell home it was too cold for him out here but I just can't leave until I know that Catalano is going to be ok or know something".

Quinn nodded unlike everyone else she didn't know the feeling they were all going through but the least she could do was be there for her friends. It's all she knew she could do to make it better… or at least easier. It was always easier when she had a friend to lean on and right now all her friends needed someone to lean on. Mia obviously wanted to lean on her husband but he was nowhere to be found in the mess of S.W.A.T teams F.B.I and police officers walking around. He was off not only making sure his daughter came out safely but everyone else's as well.

"She is going to be ok" Quinn said but Mia wasn't so quick to believe her she turned to her friend and said "I think people forget that I am the Sheriff's wife I know what happens in situations like this someone always dies it's the way the cookie crumbles and who's to say it won't be Catalano? Or Sawyer? Or any of the kids we watched grow up that mean just as much to us Quinn? They shouldn't be going through something like this. They are really just babies and one of those babies is mine and i am almost tempted to storm in there and drag her out myself".

The weird part Quinn could actually see her doing just that screw the men with guns and bullet proof vests a pissed off mother could do the job better. That was a guarantee and Millie McFadden would probably be right behind Mia she not only sat worrying about her son but her husband as well sitting next to Skills, Bevin, and A.J holding her youngest son Huxtable who was sitting calmly in her lap as if nothing was wrong.

"Mommy when can we go home" he asked yawning at her.

"Nathan is on his way to get you and A.J" Skills told him "he called and said it's like a circus trying to get in here but he is on his way ok"?

"Is daddy and Jimmie going to die"? He asked his second question which stunned Millie.

Bevin looked at her friend it was obvious the terrified thought had run through her head and now it had run through her sons head. Many people look at Bevin and think she is a bit ditzy and not very bright which is mostly true but when it comes push to shove you want her in your corner. She was more than just a pretty girl with very little brains she was a great wife and mother, a kick ass friend, and just all around someone who would make you smile.

"No" Bevin answered the young boy taking his small somewhat fragile looking hand when it became obvious that Millie nor Skills could answer the question "your daddy and Jimmie are going to be just fine. Do you hear me? I have known your daddy my entire life and he will make it out. I know it so don't you worry uncle Chase is working on getting everyone out I promise".

"Nathan just texted he said that they won't let him past the tape I am going to have to take them over there" Skills said catching their attention.

It didn't take long for the two young boys to hop out of their mothers laps and follow Skills out of view. When Millie knew her son could no longer see her she broke down in tears having held it together for so long had really put a strain on her. She felt like she couldn't breathe and luckily for her she had made a friend in Bevin not long after she reunited with Skills. Sure she didn't think a lot of things stuck in her mind but they hit off from the bat.

"They are going to be fine" Bevin said as Millie cried on her shoulder.

Slowly an ambulance creeped up in front of Karen's café and everyone standing around held their breath slowly waiting and praying for the life of Sawyer Scott. It didn't matter if they knew her since the day she was born or had just heard her name moments earlier everyone that was gathered around was scared for her. From afar many watched as two men unloaded a stretcher and slowly the door to Karen's café opening revealing Keith carrying his motionless and unconscious sister in his arms. It wasn't a sight everyone was happy to see. Yes they were thrilled that maybe she might be ok but blood covered both of them, her blood.

It's amazing just how quite a street full of people can become at just the sight of someone who your heart instantly goes out to. Everyone stood no words were spoken because everyone around knew that there was chance that this young girl might not make it. They watched as Keith slowly laid her down on the stretcher tears soaking in his eyes and he followed the men into the ambulance and everyone around could only stare unable to do anything about it.

The silence ended as quickly as it had started when the sound of a gunshot filled the air.

Haley James Scott stood up faster than she had ever moved and breathed somewhat a sigh of relief as she seen her two youngest children running in her direction. Lydia and Danny ran into their parents embrace still terrified and shaking.

"Thank God you two are ok" he said kissing his daughter on the forehead repeatedly "are you both ok"?

"Yeah dad we're fine" Danny said hugging his mom as he watched his sister cry into her fathers chest much like Haley was only moments sooner.

But the question still remained that Haley dreaded to ask her children "where's Jamie"?

Brooke Davis- Baker rushed past the four Scott's with her husband looking for her children everywhere and anywhere. The crowd was large filled with reunions but Brooke didn't care who she had to push out of her way she was determined to find her children. The moment she seen Jude and Breyton standing in the crowd near a police car looking around for her was the by far the best moment of her life. She rushed over and embraced her children as though it was the first time she seen had seen them.

"Oh my God you're ok both of you" she said planting kisses all over them but then she counted her children once more and found herself only counting two children, she had three "where is Davis"?

"He… he was right behind me" Breyton answered looking back "we was running… he was right behind me mom".

Brooke looked and looked but seen her son nowhere in sight he wasn't with a group of kids standing alone, he wasn't getting hot chocolate, and soon enough she knew the only place he could be was inside. Brooke's heart skipped a beat knowing what had happened inside. Guns had gone off multiple times. At the current moment a boy was in handcuffs being taken out and Ems was running inside. It was tame but not tame enough because inside is where Davis was and she didn't know if he was one that had been shot.

Moments earlier everyone had reacted to the gun shot so fast no one truly knew what was happening but no one reacted as fast as Alex Dupree. When the sound of the gun echoed she didn't know if she was running to greet her son or if she was running inside but one way or another she was getting to her son. She left so quickly not only did Chris' coat slip off of her shoulders but she left her husband behind in the dust. Alex seen her son only seconds later grateful to God and normally she wasn't a high believer but she made a note that she was going to start going to Church sure she would probably be hit with electricity on her way inside but she was going.

"Oh Thank God you're ok" Alex said holding her sons face between her hands looking at the sculpture of his small face "you are ok right? Do you have any scars? Bruises? Even a tiny one you should show me"!

Christopher shook his head before hugging his mom thank full she was there soon enough Chris found his wife hugging their son so tightly he was shocked he was still able to breathe. But it wasn't surprising he quickly joined them and for the first time in a long time they were a family. Sure it took a tragedy for it to happen but it happened that was all that matters.

Out of the corner of Alex's eye she smiled in relief seeing Mia holding her daughter just as close to her. For the first time ever since the two had known each other they shared a happiness but that happiness disappeared when they seen Millie without her husband or her son. She stood alone with Bevin with no sight of either of her men walking towards her. Everyone around stood around fearing for the worst. Many had gone inside but still had yet to come out.

* * *

Keith Scott watched the swinging doors close where two doctors and three nurses disappeared with his wounded sister not knowing if he would ever see her again. He could only stand there. Devastated. He had never felt so broken before as though he were shattered glass. Unlike all many of the Scott's he grew up close to his sister, they were practically best friends who loved to torture and tease each other. They were best friends. Keith couldn't imagine life without his sister.

"Keith" he heard Peyton's calm but still yet terrified voice.

Slowly Peyton watched as her eldest son turned around to face her and her husband but nearly fell to the floor when she found him covered in blood and his face was drenched it could almost have been mistaken for sweat but it was his tears that had soaked his face. Peyton and Lucas were speechless as they watched Keith look down at his hands that were also covered in Sawyer's dried up blood. He didn't know what to say or if he should even say anything. Before he could Peyton wrapped her son who was nearly two feet taller than she was in her arms and they cried.

Becoming a mother changed Peyton. She was no longer tough as nails as once had been but she was fragile. Her life was centered on her children and her husband. Now at the thought that she would never see one of the four most important people in her life shook her core.

"Nurse" the three heard a Doctor say "we need you to call in every Doctor within a ten mile radius tell them to rush as fast as they can to get here we are about to become a full house. That incident at Karen's café turned ugly. Eight or nine casualties six civilians and a few officers that's all we know some are in critical condition and so far one death".

Peyton's heart skipped a beat… and the three Scott's stood there waiting for the unknown.

* * *

**_So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next will answer all your questions just as a preview iam going to try and sum it up here._**

**_Many of your favorite Tree Hill residents await for the news of their beloved's. Julian and Jude cash damaging their realationship possibly forever putting Brooke in a compromisng postion. Keith struggles with Sawyer's condition. Mia finds herself leaning on Alex during a diffcult time. In a room full of worried people she once called her friends and family Madison still finds herself alone and Logan makes it clear she is not welcome anymore. Lydia has nightmares and Catalano is consumed with guilt._**

**_So i hope you will like it... that's your "Promo" lol! Until next time my lovlies :) _**


	9. The waiting room

_ **So even though i split them into two this chapter still ended up being very long so i cut some of it out... i know don't hate me but I kept the main parts in it. Dont worry though it is still very very very long. I hope you enjoy it! The only part i truy cut all the way out was Lydia having nightmares because there are so many different characters and because of tha there are so many different storylines it can be confusing. I said that the Evans family would be a main part in this well i had to take that away except for Logan. But there is a suprise ending that i hope you enjoy! **_

_**Two chapters in two days i think that makes up for a month or two without anythin LOL.**_

_**I own nothing but the storyline! **_

* * *

_Jamie Scott watched as Keith disappeared out the door with his younger cousin cradled in his arms before he jumped up shocking nearly everyone inside of Karen's café. It was the only thing he knew to do to get everyone he loved out even if he didn't get out. It was the only thing anyone could do but he was the only one brave enough to do it. Jamie sprayed the mace in Tony's eyes blinding him long enough for Jamie to grab his gun, punch him, and push him out of the way. _

"_Run" Jamie shouted and everyone around didn't hesitate to jump and run as towards the door as the man in the mask fired his gun at Jamie._

_ It hit. A couple inches north the bullet would have went through his heart and a couple inches south the bullet would have hit a main artery lucky for Jamie the bullet was wedged in the middle of his torso and to be honest it hurt like hell. Between the time it took for Jamie to adjust to the pain and to try to recover the both of the men across the room had their guns cocked and but the one that had already shot him once was planning on it again and this time he was aiming high. If he was going to prison for life he was going to have a reason. _

_ There are many things you should know about Davis Baker. He wasn't very strong, he was very dorky much like his father was in high school, and he had beliefs that he stood by no matter what was going on around him. Sure, he could have made a breakthrough he was at the door when he glanced behind him seeing the man aiming straight at Jamie who was already loosing color to him. The way Davis saw it was a sucker punch and that wasn't a fair fight. Davis ran pushing off on his feet with all the might the young boy had and luckily it was just enough to tackle him to the ground but that didn't stop the gun from firing. Instead of Jamie's head the bullet hit young Jimmie McFadden before he and his father could make it out. _

"_Jimmie" Mouth's frantic and terrified voice filled the room as the Police barged into the café and the man that Davis had tackled to the ground shot up quickly aiming his gun at them and the other man shifted his aim away from Jamie and to the men in uniform Chase looked around taking a deep breath then said calmly "why don't you just give me your gun? Ok? Then we can walk out of here like civilized human beings and discuss this down at the police station". Ok, sure it wasn't the best line Chase had ever come up with but it after scanning the room he was just thankful his daughter wasn't in it. _

"_No" the man yelled back instantly "I give you my gun then I am going to jail"._

"_You're going to jail either way" Jenny shot standing next to Jamie who was obviously in pain as he put pressure on his wound the gun in his hand still pointed at each of the men but like a real Scott held his ground "I mean for God sakes look around you. You held us hostage in a café three people have been shot. The longer Jimmie is in here the longer of a jail sentence your giving yourself so it's your choice if you want ten years or the rest of your life". _

_ He might have been taking what Jenny said into consideration but it was the opposite man who reacted so quickly. The two shared glances but it didn't matter who was in charge anymore he looked at Jenny said "screw you" and shot at her. Chase acted the only way he knew how by jumping in the way saving the young girl from her death but possibly leading to his. Mouth crawled over to his friend who lay with a whole in his chest gasping for air and grabbed the gun that had fallen out of his hand as the shoot off in Karen's café began._

_ Jamie focused from the corner of Karen's café with his gun still in hand as Tony was finally starting to join the world again the first thing he saw was the man that had knocked him out cold and one of his closest and dearest friends pointing a gun at one another. Both of their fingers were on the trigger and he did the only thing he knew to do in a moment like that._

* * *

Chris Keller wasn't surprised when he rolled over and found the other side of his bed empty that always happened after Alex made promises that she never could keep or that she never wanted to keep that was. What did surprise him was when he found his wife down in the kitchen cooking breakfast she wasn't the world's greatest cook that was for sure but she was still in Tree Hill and for God sake Chris found it amusing to see his wife so aggregated with a pot in her hand and the fact that she was wearing an apron made it even better something he would make fun of her for many years to come. He made his presence known by asking out loud "what in the hell are you doing babe"?

"Shh" she silenced him ran to the stairs and listened quietly to make sure no one was moving around upstairs before turning to him and said "I went to the hospital last night after you and Christopher were asleep just to check on everyone. I couldn't sleep. Our son is alright he is breathing and here but our friends aren't so lucky their children are in the hospital. They don't know if they will live or die. I figured with everything going on kids shouldn't be around that so I brought Lydia, Danny, Catalano, Jude, and Breyton home with me so that they could at least sleep after the night they had. The doctors gave them some sedatives… poor Lydia's nerves were shot last night I mean Chris it was bad".

Chris only nodded as he watched his wife continue to attempt to cook it was obvious that Lydia wasn't the only one that got no sleep. Hell, he was surprised anyone got any type of sleep anywhere in Tree Hill after what had happened. It certainly wasn't the type of thing you can pop a few pills in your mouth and sleep away the pain no matter what any Doctor tells you. It was the most terrifying thing anyone can ever live through especially at such a young age.

"Have you heard any news" Chris asked Alex as she pulled muffins out of the stove but she only shook her head and said "I have been texting Mia off and on but no change the only news I know for sure is that Chase has about a one and a million chance of pulling out of this the Doctors said the next twenty four hours will be very critical the bullet hit a main artery and he lost a lot of blood his dad went down there and gave blood but it doesn't look like it makes a difference he keeps hemorging if they don't get a handle on it he might die" Alex said not truly believing the words herself as she said them but she continued to inform Chris of who else's life was hanging by a thread " Sawyer has a officially entered a coma state, Jamie is unresponsive he was shot twice once in his stomach the second time right above his collar bone, Jimmie is fine though he basically walked away from it the bullet barley glazed his shoulder and that's the latest as of three hours ago. I hate to ask but Mia doesn't want Catalano knowing how bad things really are. I am going to the hospital in a couple hours so I thought that maybe you could take them out I know trying to distract anyone today is basically stupid and impossible but I have to be there for Julian and Brooke, Mia, Haley and Nathan… I have to be there Chris so maybe take them… hell where could you take them to get their mind off of this? I don't know just could you do something with them today"?

"I understand I will do whatever I can I don't know where to take them but I'm sure I'll think of something" Chris told his wife before he took a bite out of one her warm blueberry muffins and found himself shocked for the third time in the twenty minutes he had been awake, they were '_good maybe she cooks well under stress'_ he thought to himself. Although even under the worst circumstances it was funny to watch Alex play housewife. She sat each muffin in the baskets perfectly and neatly.

"Well you're just a regular Bree Van De Kamp aren't you?" Chris teased his wife with a grin stretched across his face "when everyone is done should I tell them to return the basket".

Alex didn't appreciate the comment in fact she made sure he got the message by dumping her cup of coffee over his head luckily it had been sitting in the same spot for twenty minutes so it was no longer hot but he understood. At that moment she was the one laughing while wiping her hands off on her apron. Chris only shook his head half laughing.

He sat at the counter and watched Alex go back to cooking truthfully he had never felt as guilty as he did at that very moment. Everyone he knew and loved lives were falling apart as they waited in a hospital for news for their loved one, Chase one of his best friend's lives was slowly slipping away, and Chris couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. He was happy for the first time in a very long time. No he obviously wasn't ecstatic many of the people he loved was in the hospital and no one knew if they were going to make it or not but for the first time his family was whole again. It was wrong for him to be as happy as he was. It was the first time in over six years that Alex and Chris had even laughed while being in the same room and those laughs were genuine.

* * *

Nathan Scott always found himself sitting in the pews at the Church inside of the hospital for some unknown reason. He had sat in the same spot in the same pew to many times to count on his fingers that wasn't even the tragic part. It always took an event like this one for him to ask God for a favor which wasn't fair but still yet Nathan sat there. Alone. Maybe he found comfort in it. Maybe Nathan found it helped him but on some level praying always helped even if the outcome wasn't what he wanted or expected. He didn't know the real reason himself but what he did know was that his son was dying and that wasn't ok with him but there was nothing he could do about it but sit and wait. It was the worst feeling he ever experienced and he had experienced it to many times to count. There was nothing he could do but wait.

"Don't take my son" Nathan pleaded with tears streaming down his face to the God he found himself believing in very much at the moment "he is young. Please don't take him from me. From Haley. From Lydia and Danny. Please he didn't do anything wrong. God please don't take him from us".

Nathan found himself asking God for almost the exact same thing he was begging him for nearly twenty four years ago. Not to take Jamie from him and his wife. He could remember being young, not really wanting to be a father, and terrified to lose his wife and son but now he couldn't imagine life without any of his kids but what really terrified him was that he might find out what it was like to lose a child. Nathan didn't care if Jamie was twenty three every time he looked at his son he still saw the young five year old dancing with Quentin in the gym.

"Mr. Scott" he heard a female voice and looked up to see Madison.

Ok, he was wrong the worst feeling is knowing there was nothing that he could do about it and having to spend him time praying for his son with his cheating ex-wife after having been called Mr. Scott which is something people only called his murderous father. But, Nathan wasn't Dan although around her he had to remind himself that he wasn't because it took all the strength in his body not to leap and start choking her so he greeted her politely "Hello Madison" he said leaning back into the pew. The young pregnant girl sat down next to him rubbing her large stomach, that's another thing Jamie didn't think to tell him he was going to be a grandfather.

"How is he" she asked quietly looking over at Nathan who shook his head at the stupid question she had just asked him before he said "well Madison my son dying so you were once smart how do you think he is doing? Hmm? He is lying in a hospital bed hooked up to life-support you put two and two together. Excuse me please".

Yes ok Nathan was rude to her but he didn't need someone here who obviously didn't want to be here or maybe she did. On his way out the door Nathan added on to the prayer to have patience around that woman. He knew that they was kids when they got married just like he and Haley had been but for some reason that woman just ached his last nerve.

"Daddy" Nathan heard as he left the church area. He turned to see his only daughter walking towards him wearing clothes he could only assume belonged to Alex and he certainly didn't approve of them but at the current moment it didn't really matter. He wrapped his daughter in his arms once she had reached him and took a deep breath in thanking God that she was ok. She looked up at him and ask "is Jamie… is there any change"?

"No sweetie there isn't" he admitted truthfully "your mom is in there with him now you can go back there but I should warn you ahead of time… he doesn't look good. He doesn't look like the Jamie you know. But it is best that you do go back there to see him".

"Is he… is he going to die daddy" Lydia ask her voice hoarse and tears falling out of her eyes.

"It looks that way" he answered nodding his head.

Lydia couldn't believe it if Nathan was admitting that Jamie might not make it she knew things were bad but she knew things were bad before she arrived but she wasn't going to play pretend with Chris Keller all day like nothing was wrong. Yes it was a nice gesture but she knew the only place that she needed to be was with her family. Lydia found hospital room 678 in the ICU section but she couldn't walk in right away. It terrified her just standing outside of the room knowing Jamie was inside dying. It broke her heart. Finally Lydia worked up her courage and walked inside.

"Mom" Lydia spoke out as she shut the door slowly behind her.

Haley looked up from the bed it was obvious that she had spent the entire night crying and hadn't moved from Jamie's side. Lydia sat down next to her mother as she looked at Jamie almost stunned. It wasn't a way she was used to seeing Jamie or a way she would have ever thought she would see him for that matter. Haley wrapped her arm around her daughter and together they sat only starring at her unconscious son who was plugged up to so many different machines it could set a cell phone off it was the hardest thing she had ever been through. Just looking at her son like that.

"They say talking to them helps" Haley told her daughter in a voice just above a whisper as the two James-Scott girls sat there before Haley turned to Lydia and said "I am going to go get something eat ok"? Lydia watched her mother leave the room before she took Jamie's hand and slowly pressed her lips to it and said "hey Jamie… I don't know if this crap actually works if you can even hear me but you have to get better ok? We need you around here… you're the one that holds this family together. Mom is really losing it and I think if you just woke up it might help".

But the room was silent. Jamie didn't even flinch leaving Lydia alone drowning in her own tears.

* * *

Keith Scott sat outside of the hospital where he had spent the entire night. He didn't sleep. He didn't move. He couldn't think of anything except his sister who was currently inside in a coma. He hadn't changed clothes or even washed up at all he was still covered in his sisters dried up blood that had turned somewhat brown overnight.

"Keith" he heard and looked up to see Nathan Taylor walking out of the hospital he was sure sitting in the back would mean avoiding anyone and everyone but still yet someone found him. Nathan sat down next to him ask "how are you holding up? I mean… considering".

"Not good" he said shaking his head looking around him "I don't know" he told Nathan "I mean I keep reliving it thinking if only I had been next to her then maybe it would be me instead of Sawyer I keep thinking of all the things I could've done to stop it or to save her".

"Keith don't blame yourself there was nothing you could've done to save her but I guarantee those doctors are doing everything that they can. Many people pull out of comas so there is still hope. Don't give up on your hope for your sister. Sawyer can still make it she is alive she's not dying she got here just in time to save her life".

"Yeah but who wants to live their life in a coma" Keith said and gradually took a breath leaning back against the brick wall behind him.

Nathan watched the young man sit back but couldn't find the words to say. He was a therapist but didn't know what to say in a moment like this. There was nothing he could really say to make his pain go away, there was nothing no one could do to make it easier on him.

"She's my best friend and besides you she is the only one who knows about… me being… gay" Keith admitted his voice becoming lower and lower.

"Look Keith you just have to keep believing that it is all going to work out you can't sit out here and start mourning as if she is already dead because she isn't. Sawyer is still alive. As long as Sawyer is still breathing there is always a chance she will be ok".

Unfortunately that didn't help Keith the only thing that would help Keith is for someone to come outside and tell him that his sister is awake. That is the only thing that would help him right now. How could he hope for something that didn't seem possible? His sister was shot and was in a coma. Jamie was only alive because he ws hooked up to life support machines. It didn't seem there was any hope left in Tree Hill.

* * *

Brooke Davis Baker sat next to Davis' hospital bed thankful that she knew he was going to be ok even though many of her friends weren't that lucky. Her husband stood in the corner arms crossed as he watched over his son. Brooke just wanted Davis to open his eyes. She wanted to see him smile and hear his laugh. She wanted to know for sure that he was going to be ok.

It was the moment that she had dreaded since the night before Jude walked through the door and she thanked God that he didn't share any eye contact with Julian who was obviously still very angry at him for what he had done. How angry? Brooke didn't know because her husband hadn't talked to her about it. He hadn't talked to her about anything. Of course Brooke was upset to but Jude was her son and she couldn't imagine the guilt he must be feeling as this very moment.

"How is he doing" Jude ask slowly walking over to the bed with even the first words he had spoken something in Julian snapped and he shot "why would you care"? At his son who turned around in shock.

"Julian" Brooke said raising her voice at him but for the first time in all their years of marriage Julian was wearing the pants in the relationship. He walked over to Jude and ask harshly "your brother is in the hospital. He was shot. He is going to be ok the Doctors gave him something to help him sleep but what bothers me is I don't think you even care. If you don't care enough to bully your brother around, your brother Jude what makes you care if you know if he is going to be alright. He is brother, your flesh and blood".

"Julian enough" Brooke said raising her voice walking over to them.

"Brooke stay out of this" Julian snapped at his wife "what if he had died Jude? How would you feel then? I bet you would feel pretty lousy about yourself wouldn't you? Do you know what I think of bully's? I think they are pathetic little monsters-".

"Dad I... I'm sorry" Jude said, it wasn't enough he knew that but there was nothing else he knew to say he had never seen his father so angry before. In fact everyone made fun of his father for being a little to famine so this was just not even the Julian anyone knew.

"You're sorry? You are sorry." Julian stated with a somewhat laugh that formed in his throat before he slammed Jude up against the wall obviously furious with what his son had said. "You shouldn't have anything to be sorry about! He is your brother! You are supposed to be there for each other not hurt one another"!

"Julian" Brooke yelled trying to pull her husband off of her son "he is smaller than you! You're hurting him".

"He thinks he is a man pushing around on people so why doesn't he act like a man instead of standing there like a wimp".

It was obvious that Julian was upset and it was even more obvious that he was stronger than her which was shocking on so many different levels. She only knew one thing to do she ran as fast as her legs would let her go until she arrived at Sawyer's room just around the corner where Lucas and Peyton was sitting. She hated to have to do this she knew the kind of pain they was in but she didn't really have a choice.

"Brooke honey what's wrong" Peyton ask seeing the terrified look on her best friends face Brooke simply replied "Luke I need your help. I can't get Julian off of Jude! I am afraid that he is going to hurt him".

Luke and Peyton didn't hesitate before following Brooke to Davis' room where Julian was still had Jude pined against the wall screaming at him. Lucas didn't know what was happening but he quickly began to attempt to pull Julian off of his son. No one in the room had seen Julian so upset before and no one knew how to fix it but only Brooke knew what had upset him but she didn't say anything she couldn't say anything she stood in shock in the corner with Peyton hysterically crying.

"Julian come on let him go" Lucas said trying to reason with him or calm him down but thankfully for Lucas his own son Keith passed by witnessing what was happening and run to his father's aid. Together they were able to pry Jude from Julian's grip forcing all of them to the floor with the exception of Julian.

"Julian" Brooke yelled after her husband who was storming out of the room still furious "Julian" she yelled repeatedly until she caught up with him and jerked his hand forcing him to turn around to face his wife.

"Brooke I suggest you let go of me" he said through his teeth and Brooke actually found herself somewhat scared of Julian but that didn't change things.

"What the hell was that" she shot at him "I know what he did was wrong and we can work on that but he is still our son Julian".

"That is not the boy that I raised as far as I'm concerned his dead" Julian shot back at his wife before he turned on his heel and walked away.

Brooke would have followed him but the words he said stunned her even under the worst circumstances this was not typical Julian behavior no matter how angry or upset he was. In just a days' time her family had fallen apart and it crumbled to the floor so fast she was unable to pick up the pieces. Brooke stood in the hallway of the hospital in what could only be described as a state of shock. Her heart was racing and she was terrified but then she heard Peyton's soft voice behind her "Davis is awake".

* * *

Haley James sat with her ex-husband, two children, Logan, Quinn, and Clay in Jamie's hospital room no one really speaking or even looking at one another they all just sat eyes glued on Jamie waiting for something. Anything. A breath, a movement, even a moan would do but nothing happened. Nothing was going to happen. Haley's heart was shattered and there was no one that could make it better. Only Jamie could make it better.

"Doctor Dean" Nathan said as Jamie's Doctor walked in and asked in a hopeful but still yet disappointed voice "is there any news? Is there any good news"?

"No I am afraid not Mr. Scott your son is still unresponsive and he has been hooked up for nearly twelve hours now this is the hard part for the parents. At this point you have a decision to make you can either let nature take its course by turning the machines off or we can keep him hooked up to the machines which at this point is what is keeping him alive but after seventy two hours the hospital does pull the plug because once they reach that they are legally… dead" he said the last word as slowly as possibly.

"Are… are you telling us that this is it for him? There is nothing more you can do" Clay ask the Doctor who nodded and said "I am sorry but sometimes even the strongest medicine and the best Doctors can't save them. I have done everything in my power the choice is really up to his parents at this point".

"What happens once… once we pull the plug" asked Haley who had been crying on her older sisters shoulder "is that officially it"?

"There are those rare cases where they can survive on their own but in your sons current status it doesn't look like that is a possibility".

Haley looked at Nathan both of their eyes filled with tears and they both knew that they had a decision to make. The hardest decision anyone or any parent would ever have to make. The 'what if's' quickly began running through their mind the 'how's' and the 'maybe's'. But no matter how you flipped it, it was now or in three days the choice was simply up to them. Together Nathan and Haley had made many decisions together but not one like this.

"Jamie is strong" Nathan finally spoke up in the quite of the room "if anyone can get past this it's him and I think that if it were his choice he wouldn't want to be hooked up to all these machines".

Haley agreed but she wasn't going to say it out loud it only made it all more real. She only nodded wiping away the tears that was gushing down her face.

"I'll go get the paper work and send in a nurse" the Doctor said before turning around and leaving.

Everyone in the room was left in devastation. They each loved Jamie in many different way of course but they each loved him all the same.

Just looking at his son Nathan was about ready to break down which was not a feeling was found of. He rushed out of the room quickly followed by Clay and Logan. Lydia stood behind her mother who was holding Jamie's hand close to her mouth as she sobbed uncontrollably. Quinn didn't know how to be there for her sister she could only hold her hand as the fragile mother prepared to lose her son.

* * *

Alex Dupree softly knocked on the door to Chase Adams hospital room where she found Mia resting her head between her folded arms on her husband's bed obviously having fallen asleep which wasn't surprising she hadn't left his side since he had got out of his second surgery. Mia slowly opened her eyes to find Alex standing there awkwardly, Mia waved for her to come inside as though she were a vampire that needed to be invited in. Alex slowly walked inside and awkwardly said "I know it's not much at all but I brought muffins I know how horrible the hospital food is and Catalano told me your favorite was chocolate chip. It's all I knew to do".

"Thank you so much" Mia said taking the basket as Alex sat down in the seat next to her. It wasn't like Alex to do something for Mia no matter what was happening in her life even when Catalano was born prematurely she didn't come to the hospital even though Chris did but it was obvious that Alex was trying to change if not for her for her family.

"Is he getting any better" asked Alex but Mia only shook her head.

Mia sat quietly staring at her husband and someone she once thought of as her enemy held her hand for comfort.

"I have had nightmares of this happening so many times and now it has" Mia admitted to Alex "ever since he joined the force I would see that black car coming down the street every time I laid down at night when he hadn't returned home yet. Two men would get out walk up to my house and tell me that my husband died. Just looking at him lying here I keep reliving those moments even though they aren't real and this is. If something happens… I don't know what I am going to do Alex. How would I tell Catalano? Cadell would grow up without his father-".

"Mia don't you dare start thinking like that" Alex snapped looking Mia in the eyes for the first time the two seemed more like lifelong friends than people that once hated each other "Chase is going to be ok Cadell will learn to play football with his father. Catalano will be walked down the aisle by Chase. It is going to be ok. I promise".

Alex wrapped her arm around Mia who was couldn't stop crying as she looked at her husband.

Alex looked at the man she had once loved, who had once owned her heart, and she was genuinely sad, upset and scared that this man in front of her might lose his life. But even with all her old feelings rushing around inside her she couldn't find the love she thought she would never lose for Chase in the midst of all of it. Instead her heart went out to Mia. Alex couldn't imagine the position she was in the thought of losing Chris. Alex wasn't good at being the person someone ran to but that was what she was for Mia.

Mia however was thankful to have someone there for her. She didn't want to trouble any of her friends as their kids laid in the hospital fighting for the lives as Chase did. Mia didn't know the condition any of them was in she couldn't force herself to leave Chase's side. She knew it made her selfish but she wanted to be there when he woke up, if he woke up. That was what she put all her beliefs in that her husband would roll over, open his eyes, and smile at her as he had for fifteen years.

* * *

Catalano Adams let her fingers softly find their way across the piano in the recording studio of red bedroom. The soft melody brought tears to her eyes at the thought of Davis and her dad lying in the hospital. It didn't help that no one was telling her anything. She was worried but who wouldn't be? No one wanted to tell the fourteen year old girl anything which automatically made her jump to the worst conclusion. She just wanted to see her father again tell him that she loved him and that she was sorry, she didn't know what she was sorry for but she was sure there was something she had done over the years to piss him off.

"That sounds great" Catalano heard and looked up to see Breyton Baker walking over and sat next to her "You sing"? Catalano only shook her head as she brought her hands up from the key boards. "You can talk to me you know? I know we aren't that close and all but I'm here if you need anything".

"Why are you being so nice to me" Catalano asked Breyton curiously "I mean it's my fault Davis is in the hospital"?

"What" Breyton asked raising an eyebrow confused "no it's not there is no way that it is your fault Catalano it is that jerk's fault. They said his name was Robert Hemingway his was a inconsiderate dick who didn't think about his actions or didn't care about others it is no way your fault" Breyton assured the upset young girl.

"Davis wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me" she said "I saw Jude and a bunch of guys picking on Davis so I ran off and told my dad then my dad told yours it got back to Davis and he was there because he was pissed off at me".

Breyton looked at Catalano who was upset and was blaming herself as if she was the one who pulled the trigger on the gun that was pointed at Davis. Catalano was mentally preparing herself for Breyton to start yelling at her but instead she only smiled as much as anyone could on a day like this and said "don't blame yourself ok? You did absolutely nothing wrong what you did was good. You shouldn't beat yourself up over having beliefs and standing by them. Davis would agree I know he would. He was probably upset because dad found out but if the roles were reversed I know my brother would have done the exact same thing. Catalano trust me when I say what you did was the right thing to do".

Catalano and Breyton shared a smile before Breyton's phone began ringing she quickly pulled it out of her purse. Catalano watched as she answered her phone and very quickly her face lit up after hanging up she smiled standing up and said "Davis is awake that was my mom" as she was near the exit she turned back towards Catalano and said "grab your coat I'm sure you want to see Davis too".

* * *

Logan Evans walked through the halls of the hospital, he wanted to be there for Nathan but he was losing someone too. He was losing Jamie. His best friend. He wasn't just sad Logan was pissed off and suddenly he let his anger get the better of him. It was Madison who found Logan kicking and punching a cabinet in the middle of the hall crying hysterically. She rushed to his side and pulled him away finding the cabinet beyond repair.

"What the hell is the matter with you" Madison half yelled at him.

"Are you serious right now? I thought you were so upset about Jamie but your stupid enough to ask me that question right now? Jamie is dying… they are taking him off life support in the next hour Madison. Do you even care? Of course you don't" Logan yelled in her face nearly terrifying her.

Logan turned to walk away he had to get as far away from her, from everyone as possible but not before he shot back at her "why don't you do what your good at Madison and disappear no one wants you here. If you hadn't left Jamie for a guy who doesn't want your sorry ass then you two would be living happily in New York and he wouldn't have been in the café therefore he wouldn't have go shot so just leave please you are doing nothing but causing more and more pain on everyone! On Me! On Nathan and Haley who really don't need this they are about to lose their son".

Madison stood in shock as she watched Logan storm away. Yes, he had said rude and hurtful things to her before but nothing so extreme. Madison did love Jamie more than she thought she did it and she hated herself for what she had done to him. But, now there was no way she would ever get to make it up to him or to show him just how wrong she was. She stood there alone rubbing her stomach that carried the last piece of Jamie she would ever hold before she finally left the hospital. She didn't go far. Madison made it to her car not even inside her car before she collapse down on her knees crying and praying for Jamie.

* * *

Sawyer Scott slowly opened her eyes to find her mother sitting in the corner of her hospital room half asleep. Sawyer wasn't to surprise at all it was typical Peyton when any of her kids had the flu it was as though they was dying so when Peyton really thought that Sawyer was dying it must have been a field day. Sawyer was secretly glad that she had been unconscious for it. "Mom" Peyton heard her daughters sweet voice and she nearly leaped from across the room to the bed.

"Oh my God" Peyton said smiling "are you ok? How are you feeling".

"Sore" Sawyer answered her mother honestly before asking "where's Keith? Is he ok? What about L.J".

"Relax they are both just fine we sent L.J away for the day but Keith is somewhere around the hospital with your father let me just call them".

Sawyer looked around as everything slowly came into view she didn't even try to move around at all she knew it wasn't worth it she could barely move her head. It all felt fuzzy to her as though it was just a dream like it didn't really happening but she was sure that was all the drugs that was probably running through her system at the moment. When the door opened both her brother and father came running like every Scott at a family reunion when they hear "come and get it".

"Oh my God thank God" Lucas said running to his daughters side kissing her lightly on the head.

For the first time in a long time Keith felt like he could breathe again now knowing for sure his sister was going to be ok. The two shared smiled from across the room but hers quickly dropped when she seen he still had yet to change.

"Is that my blood" she asked and everyone grew silent before she said "that is so cool did they save the bullet? Because I want to save it kind of like a souvenir hey mom now we can compare battle scars".

Peyton only rolled her eyes laughing thinking '_typical Sawyer_ to herself she gets shot and acts as though nothing happened. But no one cared as long as she was ok they were all going to be ok no matter how she acted towards the shooting.

Down the hall in Jamie's hospital room Haley was crouched over her son crying hysterically over who looked lifeless but the machine that was hooked up to him told her otherwise. He was still alive… for now. She stood with her son holding his hand and crying because she knew he wouldn't be there much longer… or so she thought. Little did anyone know Jamie had a guardian Angel watching over him or a guardian devil depending on how you look at it. Dan Scott had never left his families side, never left Jamie's side and it wasn't Jamie's time.

Haley's eyes grew wide when suddenly the heart monitor began beeping loudly and strongly then a hoarse voice weakly ask "mom"?

Jamie and Sawyer Scott were awake their grandfather Dan would never leave his families side no matter what happened.

"Doctor" Quinn went yelling out the Door but instead she found Nathan and Clay who looked at her she could only smile and say "Jamie's awake… he is awake".

Everyone rushed to his side to be with him or near him because to them it was a miracle but more of a miracle did everyone know.

_Jamie focused from the corner of Karen's café with his gun still in hand as Tony was finally starting to join the world again the first thing he saw was the man that had knocked him out cold and one of his closest and dearest friends pointing a gun at one another. Both of their fingers were on the trigger and he did the only thing he knew to do in a moment like that._

_Tony Delaney jumped up as both of the men fired their guns and jumped in the way of the bullet heading that had been aimed at James Scott. One bullet killed one man and saved the other even if it landed him in critical care. The other bullet traveled across the room killing one man, only one man. _

_The streets of Tree Hill were silent and deserted. Alone a woman stood on the corner of Front and Grace as the cool October air blew and rain poured down washing away the sins from the previous night. The woman stood alone no one to hold her hand no one to heal her broken heart. Her body was numb and she was trembling but still yet she couldn't tear her eyes away from Karen's café. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the place her son lost his life._

_ Tiffany Delaney stood their alone with no to help her because to everyone who knew her son was a criminal little did they know that he saved not just one but two lives but there was no there to help her mourn the loss of her son._

* * *

**_SOOOO? What did you think? I rewatched the ending of Danny Boy where Danny dies and I love that moment that we know him and Keith are together and all is forgiven so i thought what if he never really left his family? _**

**_And i want reviews! Because Tony i think i made it clear that once things got bad he didn't want to be there anymore and he let sawyer go... i hoe you like it._**

**_And for my dedicated readers i am going t strt writing a Christmas special for you guys... but i need ideas tell me what you want. :) I will do my best to put it all rolled into one but it won't be apart of this... it ill be this but i won't be putting it under this i will make it a one shot if that makes any sense at all._**

**_Now what else do you guys want to see?_**

**_Summary for next chapter... well sort of i haven't started it but this what i am going to focus on._**

**_Alex becomes overprotective of Christopher since the shooting and Chris falls on Haley how to handle th situation bringing out the jealous side of Nathan. But he isn't the only one with a green monster on his back Madison over sees a sort of steamy moment between Jenny and Jamie when she comes to visit him at the hospital. With all th celebrating Mia still fears for Chase's life forcing her to tell Catalano the truth about how bad his conditon is and she finds comfort in an unexpected friend. Breyton accidentally reveals a past between Logan and Sawyer as Keith finds himself becoming close with a homesexual male nurse who is willing to help him with many questions. Lucas tells Danny and L.J the truth about their grandfather that has stayed hidden for all these years and Peyton befriends someone unexected. _**

**_so what do you want to happen? ANy guesses... _**


	10. Romance on the sixth floor ?

_**I have been off work all this week and just finised school so i have been on a roll but here is the thing it looks like each chapter will be cut into two because i am trying to give each charater a roll and it's so hard to fit it all in. It's not just the regulars... but their kids. Nathan Taylor, Lily Scott, SKill, and a few others havent been a big role in these and for that i am truly sorry we all love them. I will do my best and they should start to play a role in the next couple of chapters. **_

_**This chapter is just like the first half... like an hour show the first thirty minuets. I know some people get tired of sitting there and reading and reading and reading. I don't want to lose any of my readers. The next one will open up right where this one leaves off. **_

_**I own nothing and this one even has some Clay and Quinn as requested. **_

_**I am trying my best to squeeze everyone in all in one chapter is just seems impossible without it being near fifty pages long this chapter was twenty on a computer LOL and i still didn't get aeveryone in it. So frustating. Although the next chapter which is the secnd half of this one i have a little treat i can't tell you about... but i think you might like it :) **_

* * *

Clay and Quinn Evans sat waiting impatiently at the Doctors office and had been waiting for thirty minutes or so which was aggregating enough. Clay knew his wife far too well and he knew that she was nervous. After having tried for so many years to conceive a baby now it didn't seem possible for her dream to finally come true. Quinn had always loved and treated Logan as if he was her own son she always would no matter what happened but she always wished and prayed that someday she would have a baby. She always wanted the experience of carrying a child for nine months, giving birth, and holding her baby in her arms for the first time. Now after so many years she was in her forties she gave up hope many years ago.

"It's going to be ok" Clay said looking over at Quinn who was flipping through the pages of a magazine so fast it was impossible to even recognize the picture's. She nodded in agreement and continued looking through the magazine until Clay snatched it away from her and as he laid it to the side he asked her "do you want to talk about it"?

"Talk about what"? Quinn ask twirling a strand of her golden locks around her index finger reminding him vaguely of a high school cheerleader.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you" he said and before she could reply with "I'm fine" how she always did when something was wrong and she wanted to pretend nothing was he held his finger up and narrowed his eyes at her. She couldn't lie to protect her life especially not to Clay that's what happens when you spend a decade and a half with someone.

"Ok" Quinn admitted somewhere between a sigh and a sob"I just… Clay I'm pregnant the Doctors said that it was impossible for us to have a baby together I accepted that nearly ten years ago… now here we are having a baby. We are in our forties we just got Logan raised and now I'm pregnant? I am so exited but I don't want to get too excited because things are bound to happen with my age or even just a little slip I could fall and lose the baby. I have a hard time getting in the car because I am scared that I could look away for a split second run into a poll and have a miscarriage. I can't even force myself to tell everyone… I mean besides you its Logan and Haley that is all that knows because I don't want to have to tell everyone then if something goes wrong they all come to me with those sympathy faces feeling sorry for me".

"Why does something have to go wrong"? Clay asked her curiously "why can't you just be happy that we are having a baby"?

Quinn wished that she could be as confident as Clay was about the baby, she knew that she was overacting but how else would someone act in the same situation? It was hard for her to believe and she was terrified if she gave into the amazing feeling that it would be taken away from her so she acted the only way she knew how. Like it had already been taken away from her it just made it easier.

"Because Clay things like this don't just happen… at least they don't happen to us anyways" Quinn said shaking her head but her husband smiled and told her "well, babe get used to it because it has happened to us. You are pregnant and we are having a baby a baby that will be part of you and part of me".

Clay watched a wide grin spread across his wife's face, he was right and she knew it of course Quinn would never say those words out loud she would never hear the end of it. She was happy but that was her biggest fear. Being happy and loosing what she was happy about. She was scare of losing the thing that made her smile. It terrified her.

"Listen to this Kim Kardashian got married again" Clay said while reading the magazine that had been in her hand only moments earlier "Poor Prince Jackson there a thousand women in this world and he goes for a Kardashian? I'll give the marriage a year… tops".

"Mrs. Evans" the heard and looked up to see a nurse with a clipboard "Doctor Long is ready for you why don't you follow me"?

Clay and Quinn followed the nurse to room 5 of the Doctors office for their first check up since it had been confirmed that she was pregnant. Despite the fears that Quinn was carrying around like a back pack both were smiling although things weren't so happy across the hall in room 9 where Madison Scott sat on the examining table.

A year ago Madison had the perfect life more perfect than she ever could have imagined her life would have turned out to be. She was married to NBA Lakers star James Scott and Madison had just returned to school to get her PhD. The couple had just bought their first home in Beverly Hills and after nearly five years of marriage the couple had decided they wanted a family of their own and began trying for a baby. You could say that Madison had it all but it no longer mattered anymore she threw it out the window.

Now she was single, pregnant, living with her parents, and she didn't have a job. The only source of income was the monthly alimony Jamie sent her. It wasn't exactly picture perfect.

"Mrs. Scott" Madison heard as the door opened and Doctor Long walked in with a smile. "I apologize for my tardiness one of my patients went into labor this morning".

"That's perfectly alright" Madison said as though she hadn't been counting each terrible minuet she sat alone in the room, forty three but who's counting?

"I heard about Jamie I hope he is doing alright" Doctor Long said preparing the ultra sound machine, Madison didn't really know anything. Breyton had texted her to tell her the good news but it was obvious how everyone felt about her she wanted to lay low for the next few day but Madison didn't want the doctor to think bad of her either she simply nodded and said "he is doing better than he was. The Doctors said it was a miracle that he woke up at all let alone by himself. One minuet he was on life support he couldn't breathe on his own and the next he was awake".

"I'd say everyone is relived that everything turned out alright" Doctor Long said with a smile "ok feet up and let's see how your baby is doing".

* * *

Alex Dupree sat the basket full of clean clothes on the kitchen table and turned to check on breakfast after looking in on Cadell who was watching a cartoon of some sort in the living room drinking out of his Sippy cup. Alex had gone from a mother of one to what felt like a mother of three in just a week's time. Not that she minded Mia had enough going on and didn't want to leave Chase's side which was understandable. She loved caring for the Adam's kids as well as her own Chris did too.

"Wow something smells delicious" Chris said buttoning his shirt as he walked into the kitchen and received a smile from his wife from across the room who said "well that would be pancakes, bacon, eggs, banana crumb muffins and cinnamon rolls. I tried to make something for everyone did you know that Catalano is a vegetarian? It's so weird I mean she is Chase and Mia's kid right they didn't switch her at the hospital".

"Considering she is a mini Mia I doubt it" Chris said with a laugh "I have to go into red bedroom today you don't mind do you? Just to check in on things. This week has been so crazy no one has been able to go in and get anything done".

"Of course I don't mind I will just be at the hospital".

It was amazing how much Alex had changed in less than a week but of course that was one of the things that scared Chris. She had "changed" many times before but it never stuck. Alex would come home she would be this amazing wife and mother but before he had the time to get used to it she would be packing up because of she got some great part in yet another movie. He was scared that if he blinked his eyes she would be gone again.

"Where is Christopher" Alex asked her husband as she grabbed plates out of the cabinet.

"I think he and Cat went outside to-" Chris began but before he had the time to finish his sentence Alex had dropped the plates in her hands each one shattering the moment they hit the floor and she had dashed out the door.

Chris stood in shock as his wife ran out looking high and low for her son only to find him with Catalano in the garage. Most parents would freak out because it was a boy and girl alone that wasn't necessarily the case for Alex. She ran over to her son yelling "you scared me! What were you thinking leaving the house without telling me"?

"We just came out here to the garage" Christopher said as Alex hugged him tightly "I didn't think it was a big deal I hang out here all the time with my friends".

"From now on how about you hang out inside the house…ok"? Alex said looking from Catalano to Christopher "we have a basement that we can turn into a hang out spot it's inside, not as cold, and I know you are safe there".

Christopher looked at his mother in shock but only nodded as Alex continued to plant kissed all over his face. For years all he had wanted was his mother affection, for her to show him that she at least loved him but not like this. Every time he left her sight she freaked as she had the night of the shooting her son wasn't the only one to pick up on her behavior. Chris stood watching her continue to hug and kiss their son as though he had been away at war for sixteen months before she turned and hugged Catalano as well who was completely taken back she didn't know what to do. Catalano wasn't exactly a hugging type of person so she only softly petted the back of Alex's back.

"Ok why don't we go inside and eat breakfast… oh my God we left Cadell alone" Alex said taking both Catalano and Christopher's hands jerking them with her.

Chris didn't move as the three went inside instead he sat down puzzled. It wasn't typical Alex behavior. She hadn't been the motherly type and now she was to motherly to the point it scared her son who all his life had just wanted his mother. Chris eventually went inside and joined everyone at the breakfast table slowly watching his wife who was watching all three kids like a hawk. Not just her son but both Cadell and Catalano every move all three made. It was odd and out of place.

* * *

Jamie Scott slowly opened his eyelids and for a moment he was confused why he was in a hospital room but it all came rushing back to him as quickly as he had forgotten. Looking around he found his mother sitting in the chair next to his bed watching an old friends rerun nothing Jamie could easily tell it was from one of the earlier seasons. Those were always his favorite episodes he stayed quite enjoying one of the best shows that was ever on television but Haley was informed that he was awake when she heard a soft very quiet laugh, more of a chuckle come from his bed. She looked over with a smile on her face as she seen her son barley awake but still there.

"You're up" Haley said moving her seat closer to him "how do you feel".

"So…sor… sore" he said sighing in pain.

"The Doctors said you could have trouble talking for the next few days or weeks so don't try and strain yourself ok" Haley said running her fingers through her sons hair looking into the warmth of his green eyes thanking God she once again got to see them. "You probably feel a little droopy I'm surprised you're even awake. The Doctors have been feeding you all these drugs so you've been in and out of it for three days although you will be happy to know that Davis is ok so is Sawyer she has been awake. The Doctors however have told her to take it easy but every so often I see her rolling down the halls in a wheel chair".

Jamie laughed and was closely followed by him shutting his eyes tightly and taking a deep shaky breath showing the pain that it caused him. Haley reached behind her and pulled a water bottle out of her purse and helped her son take a small sip. Jamie breathed somewhat a sigh of relief as the cool liquid slid down his throat ignoring the small amount of pain it gave him to drink. Haley could only sit and wish that she could trade places with her son, she hated to see any of her kids in any sort of pain even when all they did was scrape a knee as a kid it killed her no mother ever wanted to see their child in pain.

"What… what about… To... Tony… Delaney" Jamie slowly asked his mother who looked at him confused on who Tony was. "The… man… he… saved me".

Haley still looked oddly confused at her son as she tried to figure out who Toney was. Then there it was sitting right in front of her on the cover a newspaper. In the article were the names of the deaths, the survivals, and who was going to spend the rest of their life in jail one of those names being Toney one of the deaths. It didn't fit. He died and she hadn't felt any remorse or anything because he was one of the men who had attempted to rob Karen's café so why would he save her sons life?

"He… he saved… me… and… Sawyer. He let her go… and jumped in the way of me… of… the bullet… I'd be dead… if he… hadn't… mom he saved us" Jamie managed to choke out.

Haley had to get the whole story. She had to know what happened inside the café but she couldn't get it from Jamie not because he wouldn't tell her but because it hurt him to talk. She kissed him on the forehead and left the room allowing him to get some rest even though he had been asleep for nearly three days talking alone seemed to require most of his strength.

* * *

Alex Dupree slowly opened the door to Chase Adam's hospital room and was surprised to find Mia asleep in the same chair she had been sitting in since the day of the incident. The sound of the door clicking shut woke Mia every little noise woke her. Every time Mia opened her eyes she expected it to be Chase finally moving around but it never was instead she saw Alex with a suitcase and a duffel bag.

"I didn't mean to wake you I just wanted to drop a few things off" Alex said quitley.

"Oh thank you" Mia said through a groggily voice as she yawned and looked behind her at the time realizing she had only been asleep for three hours. She couldn't fully sleep. Every time she finally dozed off she would have a dream of Chase dying or waking up thinking reality was a dream.

"I brought you some clothes we had to stop by your house so Cat could grab some things and Cadell was out of clothes too so I went and got some things of yours. I seen they had a bathroom in here so I also brought some towels and bathing supplies for you. As well as movies, , games, whatever I could find at Wal-Mart".

"Oh Alex you shouldn't have done that you are already doing so much keeping my kids and taking care of them" Mia said as Alex sat the bags down finding herself shocked at the words she just said. Never in a million years did she expect to say something like that to Alex… it was… weird. Even Alex would admit it. But Mia was grateful for everything she was doing "how are Catalano and Cadell doing".

"Amazing" Alex said "Cadell loves it don't be mad but we let him stay up past his bed time it keeps him from asking questions that we don't know how to answer but… it doesn't stop Catalano".

"I figured" Mia said running her hands through her long hair looking at her husband's still body lying in the same position he had been in for four days. "I don't know what to do about that… or what do I even say to her? I mean… she is so young it would break her she is a daddy's girl through and through".

"Look Mia I am no mothering expert we both know that I haven't been there for my own kid over half of his life but I do know that the longer you keep her in the dark with everything that has happened the harder it will be to tell her and it will be even harder for her to accept it" Alex said sitting down next to Mia taking her hand. "If the situation were reversed I am sure you would want to know how Chase were doing right? She may be young but Catalano is very mature you of all people should know that she was raised by two of the most conservative, caring, pulled together, selfless, and kindest people in Tree Hill hell in North America".

"She just experienced a very traumatic event and something she will never forget springing this kind of thing on her could destroy her".

"Yes you are probably right. I hate to say this but if Chase was to die I'm not saying by any means that he will but if he did and you didn't tell her how would you feel? How would she feel knowing that she never got to say goodbye to her father? I understand not telling Cadell because he is so young that he truly wouldn't understand what is happening but not Catalano she is strong, stronger than she has led you to believe".

Things are bad when Alex Dupree makes you step back and take a look in the mirror. Mia knew that she should tell her daughter but upsetting Catalano would be almost as bad as watching her husband lie lifeless in a hospital bed for the past four days but Mia knew Alex was right. She had to tell her. Alex watched as Mia took Chase's hand and brought it to her mouth pressing her warm moist lips to his cold palm.

"It's what Chase would want me to do" Mia said wiping her tears away as she looked at her husband. "It's what I have to do".

'It's not fair' Mia thought to herself, everyone else is going to be fine or are already fine. Everyone around her is bouncing up and down the halls because Sawyer, Jamie, Davis, and Jimmie have made it at least through the worst. However Chase still lay unconscious he hadn't even made the slightest improvement since he was brought in the Doctors didn't know if he would be ok or if he was ok or if he would ever wake up again. It wasn't fair. Of course Mia had to put on a brave face around everyone like it was going to be ok.

* * *

Keith Scott walked into his older sister hospital room who sat alone on her bed flipping through the TV channels with her curly blond hair pulled up into a sloppy bun and for the first time she was no longer wearing the hospital gown it seemed that all the begging and pleading paid off. Keith assumed his mother brought her something to wear or Jenny. Sawyer instantly smiled when she seen her brother walk in and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Will" Sawyer greeted him with a sarcastic smile Keith only rolled his eyes and said "good morning Grace".

Considering Sawyer was the only person that knew about Keith being gay she took full advantages of it by doing what she did best, annoying him beyond beliefs! Of course Sawyer supported him but he knew that she would probably be the only one to his sister disagreed. Sawyer was sure that his parents would stand behind him Keith wasn't.

"So two gay guys walk into a bar… and one of them is my brother" Sawyer said with a grin before she quietly asked her brother "did you bring it"? Keith pulled a paper bag out of the large tote he was carrying and passed it to Sawyer as though they were in the middle of some big drug deal. Sawyer opened the bag and the smell of fry's and hamburger from her favorite fast food place in town filled the air. Keith laughed as she started clapping like a six year old. "God bless your homosexual soul" Sawyer said turning to her brother before diving into the bag.

As Sawyer dug her teeth into the greasy hamburger the door swung open and she moaned when she seen one of the nurses.

"I can't catch a break around here" she said quietly to herself.

"What are you eating"? Kole asked the only patient of his that he wished he could slip a sleeping pill or five every time he turned around he found her doing something she shouldn't be like a child.

"No way in hell are you taking this from me Kole I am hungry and that… that pudding and jello just doesn't cut it. I survived a gunshot don't think for a second I won't take you out" Sawyer warned pointing her finger at him.

"It's against the rules" Kole said and attempted to take the food away but if there's one thing you shouldn't ever do is take food from a Scott. "You bit me" Kole said jerking his hand back.

"I'm busy can I ignore you some other time" Sawyer shot at her nurse

"I have an easier time with patients under the age of six then I do with you" Kole shot back at Sawyer who stuck her tongue out him reminding him of the six year old patients and she said "You know what both of you are gay so you should have a lot to talk about". After publicly humiliating her baby brother she turned back and dug her teeth into the burger that she had been holding for some time like a vampire and the victim. Poor burger didn't even see it coming.

"Sawyer" Keith said "what the hell"?

"Oh my God" Sawyer said her mouth full and becoming completely irritated by the idiotic people around her "he is gay too it's not like I ran off told mom and dad but hey when you finally decide to come out of the closet can I be there… I swear I will be quite you will only hear the sound of my video camera recording".

Kole silently laughed at the arguing siblings. It didn't faze Sawyer at all she was too busy inhaling her food which Kole was not going to try and pry away from her again. Even if it could possibly cost him his job if a Doctor walked in. Keith however stood in the corner of red faced, if it was from humiliation or anger Kole didn't know him well enough to tell but it looked like a mixture of both.

"It's ok" Kole said with a laugh "I won't tell I remember that hell I didn't tell my folks until about a year ago before I moved to Tree Hill I was in the closet for a total of four years all through high school. Not easy".

"Yeah well I just found for myself not too long ago" Keith said shrugging his shoulders sitting down in the seat behind him. Kole nodded understanding completely everything that he was going through and was probably about to comment on it until his pager went off. He flipped the switch on the small devise and said "I have to go but if you want I have lunch at two thirty if you want to talk or have any questions? I eat across the street at Wilmington's if you want to meet me there".

"Yeah sure" Keith said agreeing. The room was quite as he turned around and left leaving Sawyer rather smug and grinning. As soon as the door shut behind him she turned to Keith and said in a sing-song type of voice "someone has a date".

"I do not have a date".

"Two guys, both gay, both single and eating together at a café it might be lame but you have yourself a lunch date. Don't worry I am sure what you have on is fine… you don't give it out on the first date do you? Because if you do I suggest Frodo's downtown to get your bikini wax and go for the Brazilian trust me makes everything so much easier and it stays fresh for six weeks".

"Telling you… worst mistake of my life".

Keith didn't know if it was a date but he did know one thing… ok two things! He would never hear the end of this from his sister and he was actually nervous about having lunch with a guy rather it was a date or not he was nervous but he had no idea why. He hadn't really been able to talk to anyone about it. Well Nathan Taylor and Sawyer but Kole would be the first person he would be able to talk to that wouldn't just give advice but he would understand because he really knew. Because he was gay too, even though Keith wasn't sure about a lot of things including he didn't know if he was really gay or not but he could tell you this. His palms were suddenly sweating.

* * *

Jenny Jagielski glanced into the hospital room where Jamie laid in a bed. Jenny hadn't known Jamie for too long at all in fact they really only saw each other at work and occasionally in passing through town or when he stopped by to talk to Sawyer or Lily. But it still hurt her to see him in a hospital bed after nearly dying. It would be hard to see anyone hooked to many different types of machines and banged up.

"Hey" he said weakly when he seen her come into view. "You're ok"? It wasn't a question. She was walking over to him so it was pretty obvious that she was ok.

"Thanks to you" she said with half a grin sitting on the edge of his bed "you and Chase both put your life on the line for me. Now his still in a coma and you… are in a hospital bed".

"I didn't do anything" Jamie said his voice still weak sounding.

"Yes you did" Jenny corrected him "Jamie you seen that guy was about to shoot and pushed me out of the way. I owe you my life. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me".

"Yes I would Jenny I had already been shot. Don't make this a big deal alright. Why don't you talk about something else"?

Jenny nodded looking over her shoulder for a minute thinking what she could say to him before she turned back around to face him and said "well I thought that the awkward tension would be because we slept together not because you saved my life. If want to know it was hot" which caused him to laugh a little. Jamie had to admit after all that had happened he had forgotten about having sex with Jenny. It was meant as a joke to make him smile but now that she had brought it up neither one of them would be able to drop that topic. It was more intense than him saving her life.

Jenny had mistaken when she assumed bringing it up would bring the awkward tension out into the open but instead it was pure sexual. Jamie too had thought it was the heat of the moment type of hook up he was mad at Madison but after that he just assumed they would go back to just being acquaintance's. They both assumed they would go back to being just two people who worked together. But again they were both wrong.

Even though it had been quite in the room for several minutes it still felt as though a thousand words had been spoken. After a minuet far too long Jamie closed the space between the two by pressing his lips to hers roughly and violently. Jenny's breathing quickly escalated as all the blood flowing through her body rushed to her head if Jamie's arms hadn't been wrapped around her she probably would've rolled off the bed and into the floor.

It took all the power Jenny had left in her body not to climb on top of Jamie and give in to every need running through her veins. She had to constantly remind herself that they was in a hospital where anyone could walk in at any given moment and the fact that he was so injured she was lucky he was sitting up kissing her. As she continued to get lost in Jamie's lips standing outside a heart was breaking. To be exact Madison Scott's heart was crumbling into a thousand pieces.

It had been official that her husband had moved on. She didn't expect him to come running back to her the very moment that she was magically single again but she also hadn't expected him to move on so fast which was very inconsiderate. She had left him for another man basically she got what she deserved without looking back Madison left the hospital in tears.

* * *

It was quite in the Baker home which was no longer an unusual thing like it once had. Davis was still in the hospital and he could be for a few more days Brooke of course didn't want to leave her son's side whatsoever. Julian still hadn't spoken to Jude and Peyton insisted that he stay at the Scott's house under Lucas' care until Brooke can return home to watch over everything. All alone in the big house was Julian and Breyton who had no idea what to say to her father. She couldn't take sides she loved them both and yes what Jude did was wrong but he was still her brother. For the first time in her life she prayed that school would open back up soon. Tree Hill for some reason though it would be best to take a few snow days after the recent event unfortunately it doesn't snow in North Caroline.

Breyton slowly walked into the kitchen to find her father sitting at the counter reading through different scripts she didn't say anything slowly she walked to the cabinets and began fixing a bowel of cereal for herself. Julian didn't look up at her either the two continued to do what they were doing in pure silence until they heard the door open. Quickly after that Lucas, Nathan, and Clay walked into the kitchen with smiles on their face.

"Hey J-Man" Clay said trying to lighten the mood but Julian's face seemed to be frozen in the same angry pout he had been wearing for days.

"I just brought Jude to get some clothes the boys were rough housing today and got all muddy. You know being boys plus Peyton wants us to go to this church service in the morning it's for everything that happened more like a prayer group not actually church and she wants everyone to go. Apparently my wife has become very religious overnight." Lucas told Julian who simply nodded and said "ok".

Everyone was quite after that and Julian just continued to look through the scripts not even taking glances at the people around him. The three guys looked from one another not truly knowing what to say. They all had sons and all of them at one point or another had faught with their sons but never like Julian and Jude clash. They would never wish death on their children, if Julian meant it or not no one knew but they knew that Julian was upset as any father would and should be.

"So…. Breyton are you going to see Sawyer today" Lucas asked trying to at least ease some of the tension in the room.

"Yeah it won't be until later this evening though I have to go watch Cadell" she said "so if you could tell her for me".

"Well just call Logan's cell he just stopped by to check in on her" Clay told her.

"If there is any of him left" Nathan said "Sawyer seemed a little on edge today".

"Getting shot mixed with PMS not exactly what one would call a magical day for riding pony's and going to look at the rainbows. Not to mention Sawyer's acts like every other girls normal day of PMS so her PMS… isn't PMS it's more like an apocalypse." Breyton said earning a disgusted look from Lucas who shook his head trying to earse the words that had just slipped through his brain and said "actually Logan seems to be the one person she actually acts like a normal human being with and not another…. Sawyer".

"No surprise there" Breyton said attempting to keep the conversation going "Logan and Sawyer have always had a thing for each other even though neither of them would ever admit it. I mean for God sake the two lost their virginity's to each other although they made up some lame excuse that they both wanted to lose it someone they trusted and to ease the tension."

There it was. The words that brought Julian out of his funk, the first thing to catch his attention in three days everyone around mouths instantly dropped. For a moment Breyton didn't know why any of them was staring at her until she pressed the replay button inside her head. Breyton wanted to hit herself but she knew there would be no need for that Sawyer would do it for her later. She couldn't believe she said that Sawyer was going to kill her barehanded it was official. She was dead. Breyton slowly looked up from the sink where she had been washing her cereal bowel and asked "is there any chance I said that in my brain and now out loud"?

By the looks on everyone's face it was a clear no. Julian was looking at Lucas somewhat smiling mainly because Lucas's face was sort of twisted into a pissed off squint and a freaked out expression although it was very entertaining to those around him. Nathan only stood beside his wide eyed brother speechless and Clay remained emotionless more than likely Logan told him about it. Breyton was chewing on her bottom lip.

"Ok" Breyton said out loud "well you didn't honestly think she was a virgin right? I mean big surprise she is going to be nineteen years old". Ok so Lucas did think his daughter was a virgin so nope that didn't work. "I mean you shouldn't be so judgmental at her age hadn't you already been with like three or four different girls? I mean Peyton and Brooke and that other chick" Breyton attempted saying but she only watched Lucas' face become redder until it was on the verge of blue with each passing moment. Breyton wanted to shut up in fact everything inside of her was screaming to shut up but the message wasn't quite delivered to her mouth that kept rambling and rambling trying to dig her way out of this. "Well, it's not like she went screwing around she has only ever been with two guys Logan and-".

"I don't think that's helping" Nathan commented finally she was able to keep quiet and quite it stayed in the kitchen until Breyton threw her hands in the air and yelled "April fools. I got you didn't I"?

"It's October" Julian told his daughter.

Breyton was the head of her class with straight A's, captain of the cheerleading team, a tutor, and class president let's face it she is smart. But somehow she managed to talk her way into a mess that there was no getting out of. Well that's not entirely true Sawyer will push her out. It was offical... she was more of a Davis than she had been lead on. Adopted or not she was her mothers daughter and Julian was the first one to say it.

"Well done Brooke" Julian grinned as Lucas stormed out of the house.

* * *

Catalano Adams walked into her father's hospital room and stopped in her tracks the moment she saw Chase. There he was lying in the hospital bed for the first time in all her life her dad looked fragile. Catalano's knees bucked and she felt like a cookie floating at the top of a cup of milk ready at any given minuet. It was the first time she had been to see him since the shooting not because she didn't want to but because Mia thought it would be best in hopes that he would've woken up by now at least. She had hoped that maybe things weren't as bad as they had seemed but now they felt worse than they did four days ago when he was first brought in. Catalano couldn't tear her eyes away from her father and it was the most heart breaking thing that Mia had ever witnessed. She looked at her daughter on the verge of tears which wasn't her typical behavior but to be honest Mia wasn't exactly sure what her daughters typical behavior was she always seemed to be locked away in her room.

Catalano looked to her mother for something. What? She was looking for she didn't know. But she had hoped that her mother could tell her it would all be ok like she always did but this time already seemed different. But Mia couldn't muster up even the tiniest words even if she could it would be a lie. Because everything Mia wanted to say she wasn't sure of. She couldn't believe anything she tried to tell herself. Instead the two just stared at one another for a moment until Mia patted the seat next to her for Catalano to come sit down. Mia was trying to think of just the right thing to say but there was no right thing to say in a moment like this. Catalano sat down next to her and still yet Mia was speechless she could only look from her daughter who at the moment looked just as broken as her husband did.

"Honey" Mia said as she took a deep shaky breath as she put her arm around her young daughter's shoulders but no matter how many different ways she gave her daughter the loving support it would never be enough. Mia took a deep breath and said "Catalano your dad… Chase might… honey your dad might not make it".

Catalano looked at her mother who had tears streaming down her face. It was exactly what Catalano had expected Mia to say but to hear the words out loud felt like an electric shock. The young black haired girl looked up at her mother crying and shook her head rapidly rejecting the information.

"No… no" Catalano said "he is going to be fine. He has to be".

"The Doctors are doing all that they can but… honey your dad… he is…he might die".

"No" Catalano said shooting up stepping away from her mother "he can't die mom. Tell the Doctors to do more can't you call in a specialist I mean it's not like we would miss the money".

"Catalano it's not a matter of money it's a matter of… the fact that your father was shot. I have called in three different specialists from around the world and all of them tell me the exact same thing".

"This is your entire fault" Catalano shot at her mother "when he wanted to become sheriff you could've said no. He asked you and you said that he should. You could've stopped this from happening but now he is might die because of you".

Mia sat stunned at her words as Catalan ran out of the hospital room in tears. Although she hadn't stated anything that Mia hadn't blamed herself for a million times before over the past couple of days.

The door slowly opened it was Alex Dupree who slowly walked in and went over to the crying woman who she had once called her enemy. It was pretty obvious that Alex had listened in or been outside and overheard the conversation either way she was there. Mia wasn't alone. But out of everyone walking around the hospital that she knew it never was Alex that she found herself leaning on during a hard time. But lately that seemed to be the only person that she was leaning on.

"It's ok" Alex said quietly as Mia sobbed into her shoulder "you know that she didn't mean it. She is just upset".

"But she is right" Mia said trying to even out her voice "he asked me…. He asked me and I told him he should. I could've stopped this".

"This is Chase we are talking about I honestly doubt him asking you would have made quite the difference he somehow would have weaseled his way into being the Sheriff. This is what he loves to do and no matter how long you are married you can never keep your husband from his dream".

It was as Alex said those words that even her heart broke, because she kept Chris from his and because Mia allowed Chase to follow his, her husband was in a hospital. But it was true. It probably wouldn't have made a difference not that Mia would ever believe that right now.

* * *

Haley sat down at a small in the hospital cafeteria across from Peyton and Brooke who was shocked by her sudden appearance. She looked from one to the other as though she was a detective and yes they found it odd. This was Haley James who was known for doing odd things but just staring two of her best friends down… it was creepy.

"Ok do you two know anything of what happened inside the café during the shooting has Davis or Sawyer said anything" Haley finally asked the two.

"No" was both of their reply and Peyton quickly followed with a simple "why"?

"Jamie is like awake today and not just awake alive but he has been awake awake. He is getting to the point he can talk I think it still hurts but needless to say he is awake and can talk. Now when he woke up he told me that the only reason he was alive was because of this guy named Toney well Toney is one of the guys that broke into the café. At first I thought that perhaps Jamie is a bit delusional because let's face it Deb's side of the family is full of wacko's yes including her but I don't think that my son would make that up. Hell he couldn't lie to me when he was sixteen if I caught him doing something he admitted to it. I asked why he was up so late one night he caved in and told me he had snuck out to go to a party".

"I want one of your kids" Brooke said causing Peyton to laugh.

"Then you can have Lydia" Haley said simply before returning what she was saying "I have to find out what happened in there. I don't want to push Jamie to talk if it is hurting him".

"Oh I doubt that" the three heard and turned to see Chris Keller who sat down next to Haley in the only free seat at the table. "I went to go check on the young lad and it seems he quickly got over being shot by shoving his tongue down a girls throat".

"Oh God I seen Madison here earlier. Is he back with her? I swear I will kill him myself he doesn't need to be worried about bullets I will not allow my son to get back with that… what is a decent word for the slut bag who cheated on my son with a long haired freak? Baby or no baby there is no way in hell I will let that happen"!

"Not Madison" Chris replied with a devilish grin before he said "Jenny".

"Nowhere else in the world can you turn to someone and say my uncle slept with your whore bag of a mother, my aunt then kicked her ass at a party that she wasn't invited to but not because she slept with my uncle because she was a bitch who deserved it, and then my aunt slept with your dad before she got with my uncle but why don't we hook up? Are you free this afternoon? Who needs soap operas? Just move to Tree Hill ladies and gentlemen" Brooke said raising her glass of milk secretly pretending it was some sort of alcohol.

Everyone sitting at the table laughed it had to make for an awkward conversation started between the two and Haley tried to pretend that they weren't talking about her son's romance life. It thoroughly grossed her out who would want to know anything about their child's love life even if she knew it was impossible for him to be a virgin because he had been married for five years and was having a baby. Haley still liked to pretend that he was still six years old living at home but she continued to laugh with her friends ignoring the fact that they had somehow got completely off the topic that she had brought up and that was still levitating on her mind. But they all instantly quit when they seen Breyton almost running through the cafeteria trying her best not to be seen by the four but that was impossible considering she had to pass their table.

"Breyton" Brooke called to her daughter who tried to duck out of her mother's reach but Brooke grabbed her arm and said "Breyton Renée Baker what the hell is going on"? Yeah Brooke knew her children very well ok she knew Breyton and Davis very well Jude was like a puzzle.

"Oh my God mom" Breyton said throwing her hands up "I didn't see you there did you borrow Harry Potter's invisibly cloak or are you losing weight"?

"What did you do" Brooke simply asked her daughter who laughed quite nervously before she replied "nothing why… why would you think that I did something? Me? Your golden child"? Brooke narrowed her eyes at her daughter and crossed her arms before she said "ok fine you don't have to give me that look. I kind of did something really bad… really super out of this world bad".

"What did you do"?

"I accidentally might have… let it slip that Sawyer had sex with Logan" Breyton said playing with her fingers and everyone around her gasp it freaked Peyton out but she was reacting more like a friend than a mother. Well at least Sawyer was open with her "that's not the worst part… I said it to Lucas".

"Why the hell would you say something like that to Lucas"? asked Peyton who now utterly shocked.

"I don't know. I have been alone for days the school is shut down until further notice my best friend has been in the hospital and guess what? I have been alone with a capital A and I was just talking and talking somehow that sipped out before I could catch who I was talking to. The only way I beat Luas here is because he had they had basketball pratice and luckily Lucas is the coach so now I have to go warn Sawyer… mom if you could simply… go on to the front desk to check me that would be great".

It would have been funny if she hadn't been serious.

* * *

**_So please REVIEW i love reading what you guys have to say and offer. I love to hear what you guys want from this. _**

**_Summary for next i love to keep you coming back for more._**

**_Catalano falls on someone unexpected after hearing the news of her father. Chris confides in an understanding Haley leaving Nathan jealous and doubting the divorce. Peyton meets and befriends someone unexpected. Quinn announces her pregnacy. Madison and Jamie argue about their marriage and the baby after Logan tells him the real reason she is back in Tree Hill. Brooke and Julian clash over Jude. Keith and Kole have lunch leaving Keith more confused than ever. Nathan Taylor accepts a job at Tree Hill high... Nathan talks to Jamie about becoming a father. Lydia feels alone._**

**_So what do you think? Anything you want to see happen? _**

**_I am really trying to show everyone how Sawyer is different from her mother used to be but at the sametime she is just like her if that makes any sense. _**

**_At first i really like the idea of Keith being gay... for many reason that is something One Tree Hill never did, well with a main character that was. They did with Anna what do you guys thing? _**

**_Cat's reactiong? Did you like it?_**

**_Does anyone else hate Madison? I do... LOL. _**

**_Did you guys here sophia bush's new show got cancelled i really like it! Or did i hear wrong. I thought it was great! REVIEW!REVIEW1_**

**_Again please review and i wil stop rambling on and on LOL._**

**_Love all of you guys so much my loyal readers mean... just everything to me. There is a certain three who haven't stopped reviewing and i just adore you guys... everyone else too don't worry. :) until next time. which FYI should be soon monday to wednesday expect an update as long as everything goes my way! _**

**_P.S I need help with two things... i want a new name for this story... got any ideas this one is used so much or should i just keep it? _**

**_And i also need help finding a diff picture? _**


	11. Two weeks later

_**I would like to say I am soooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been dealing with some personal issues for a few months. My husband was killed in a car accident in early Dec. I hope you my fans are still reading.**_

_**First of all I would like to say if you are thank you so much that means the world to me you have no idea. This doesn't match the summary i had my old comp just crashed in FEB with five chapters written on it so I am kind of doing it a little diff but still the same and I am sorry I didn't do a christmas chapter like I promised. After being away from the story for so long I amtrying to stay up to key but if you notice something wrong tell me I have re read this but I am trying what I had with a diff approach. **_

_**XOXO **_

* * *

Two weeks had passed. Two terrible, awful weeks had drug along slowly since Catalano had heard the news about her father. Each day that passed seemed to be worse than the previous for her as she waited for something. For anything really to happen but nothing did. Time simply moved on while her father lay in a hospital.

Like any normal teenager she used to find herself complaining about everything her parents did or just how humiliating it was that her father was sheriff but now it all seemed kind of silly and immature that she ever thought that way at all. In fact she would give anything just to see her family as one hole again. Sure she went and seen her father on a weekly basics but it was the hardest thing standing over him, talking not sure if he was listening or not instead he just lay there utterly lifeless.

"Cat" the young Adams girl heard as she sat at the river court starring out watching a boat float on by shocked that anyone was here at three in the morning she turned around to see none other than Jude Baker walking in her direction.

Most people had a hard time telling the twins apart that was if you didn't know them real well but two things gave it away that it was Jude. One being he walked and talked like a Jock the second reason Davis still hadn't said two words to Catalano since the shooting.

"Hey" she said silently as he stood beside her in the pitch dark of the night.

"How is your dad doing"? Jude asked her after what felt like days of silence.

"The same no change his still alive if that's what you mean" Catalano said trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat at the words of her father's name being brought up. "What about yours"? "I am still living at Peyton and Lucas' if that is any indication that there is no change either".

"I know what you did was wrong but he is still your father he can't ignore you for the rest of your life".

"Well he is going to give it his damnest".

"I have known Julian my entire life he has never seemed like the 'Thatcher Grey' type of father".

"There is something you have to know about my dad though he maybe kind of feminine, not tough at all, wears clothes that should have been given away at during a garage sell in 2003 but one thing is for certain he has morals and he stands by them. He has an absolutely… zero tolerance level for bullying".

"Jude" Catalano said taking a deep breath turning to face him "why would you do something like that? To anybody let alone your brother, twin brother the guy you once shared a womb with".

Jude was completely taken back by what she had asked him, he stood there shocked not sure what to say to her. Jude was sure it was the very thing that everyone that had been around him since had wanted to ask him but it didn't exactly roll off of the tongue. No one was really up for that conversation not even Brooke that was when she saw him.

"I… I don't know really" Jude answered her honestly "I guess I was just trying to fit in with my friends".

"And you couldn't find something else to bond over. You have the biggest house in all of Tree Hill take them there, you have killer basketball skills show them off, your sexy pick up the captain of the cheerleading squad… which is your sister ok scratch the last one but you don't have to pick on someone to fit in with someone and if you do then they sure aren't worth your friendship or your time".

"You think I'm sexy" Jude asked Catalano grinning at her.

"I… I didn't mean it like that…. Not that I am saying you're not either… I just meant… that you know… your good looking… out of everything I just said that is all you heard".

"If it counts you're not so bad looking yourself in fact you too are… what was that word you used? Sexy " he whispered in her ear standing directly behind her sending a shiver directly down her spine.

He did that on purpose and she knew it, it didn't take much for Catalano to sink back into her shell with her cheeks burning red after that which Jude rather enjoyed as he stood next to her smiling. It was the first time either of the two had smiled in weeks, the first time the two had been able to smile or had a reason to smile.

Actually it was the first time Jude had ever seen a smile across her face, come to think of it the first time he had really ever heard her talk. Catalano was always so quiet and kept to herself, very backward he never really paid any attention to her and now he couldn't think of why that was.

"Want to play basketball" he asked her.

"I… I don't know how" she whispered.

"That should be a sin in Tree Hill c'mon I'll teach you" he said taking her hand and gently pulling her on to the court along with him.

* * *

Sawyer Scott was angry to say the least. She loved her mother, they always had a good relationship ever since she could remember but if Peyton didn't stop her hovering Sawyer was bound to do something she would later regret. Instead she used every ounce of strength left in her not to scream at her mother. She had never felt so happy to see Keith Scott in her life.

"She won't let me go home" Sawyer said folding her arms watching her baby brother shut the door. "I moved out. I am being held against my will can I sue"?

"You were shot Sawyer".

"I know I was there I remember… vaguely" Sawyer said leaning back "I hear all these stories about this bad ass Peyton well I want to meet her. I know the Lucy Ricardo meets Charlotte York Goldenblatt version and I swear if she comes in here one more time and fluffs my pillows so help me God I will bury her alive".

"Ok someone is grumpy".

"Take my mind off of things how is Kole? How did your date go"?

"Could you keep that down" he whispered sitting next to her. "First of all it wasn't a date we are just hanging out he is… kind of helping me with this whole thing".

"Is he a good kisser"?

"I just said… look we are just friends ok nothing more and nothing less".

"Wow… your just scared right? I was like that before my first kiss too… I mean you know… you have had kisses but they all had breasts beneath their shirts. Just man up and kiss him you won't regret it and who knows if you feel nothing then there might be nothing there except attraction to guys".

Keith sat down next to his sister unfortunately knowing that she was right of course he was smart enough to know that he shouldn't ever say those words out loud and he also knew he had to if he wanted to know anything. It was hard and he wasn't ready for any of this that had been handed down to him.

* * *

Nathan Taylor walked through the halls of the police department until he reached the room that Robert Hemmingway sat in. It made Nathan sick to his stomach to look at him knowing what he had done, knowing that he had hurt those that he loved but still yet he had to be professional. He had to remind himself to be as he walked in.

"You going to talk to today" Nathan asked sitting across from the mid-twenties looking boy who continued to just stare at him. "Is that a no? You know it doesn't make a difference or not if you talk to me or not you get to spend an hour a day with me if you want to or not if you talk or not for the next sixty minuets your mine. It doesn't matter what you say you're going down for up to twenty five years".

"That has yet to be discussed" Robert told him folding his arms. "Tony's death has yet to be pinned on me".

"Ok, what about the sheriff if he dies you are going down for life how do you feel about that"?

"C'mon Doc you really going to feed me that Doctor Phil BS"?

"No I am asking how you feel about rotting in prison for the rest of your life unless you get the death penalty"?

Nathan wanted to smile when he seen his head snap up. That got his attention and he knew that he would.

"Oh yeah that's right you can receive the death penalty if the judge see fit so now do you feel like talking"? Nathan ask somewhat gloating from across the table. "Why a café, a little café not a big bank if you wanted to get rich fast"?

"I'm not telling you that".

"It just doesn't make much sense to me or it didn't until I got a hold of your file after your fingerprints were ran of course a match came up on five different locations that were robbed but never found the guy obviously you was on the run. All of the locations have three things in common they are small like consignment stores, cafes, diners, gas stations, you know things like cafes. Then they are all part of branches with something bigger like this gas station in Maine was owned by a woman who also owns a production company a very successful one too bringing me to number three they are all ran by people with money. I mean what you did… very smart. Very, very smart. Going to a bank hard to get in now a days and even harder to get out I'm guessing" Nathan said sitting back kicking his feet up on the table "how did I do"?

"Bravo Doc you know if the Sheriff does kick over you are key in for his spot".

"Listen here you little punk I may have to come in here and talk to you but don't you dare think that I like it. In fact I hate it its people like you as to why we have a death penalty. A man is lying on a bed and could never wake up, ever. He has a daughter and son fourteen and the little boy is two or three I think. A wife. Beautiful wife who hasn't left his side so you sit there with your smug look and gloat but let me make sure you know this if he dies… I will gladly watch you burn".

* * *

Logan Evans walked into the beach house he shared with his cousin Jamie only to find Madison Scott cleaning. If she was trying to earn points with him this certainly wasn't the way to do it, in fact this was the total opposite. Just standing at the door looking at her he wanted to decapitate her head from her body.

"Madison what the hell are you doing in my house? How did you even get in" he asked nearly yelling.

"Jamie gave me a key" she said with a smile dusting. "What am I doing? I am cleaning if you must know Jamie is coming home tonight and there is no way that I am letting him come back to live in this filth. How you boys manage to let a place become this dirty I will never know".

"What do you mean Jamie gave you a key"?

"As in gave me his spare".

"Is that luggage? Why the hell do you have luggage"?

"Did you expect me to bring my clothes in trash bags"?

"You're about to leave in one".

"Look Logan I understand that this is hard for you to accept because you never liked me and frankly I never cared for you either but it would just be easier for the current living situation if we tried to put the past behind us you know for Jamie's sake he is leaving the hospital and do you want him to come home to us… arguing of all things? We are having a baby together so we decided to let the past go and you really should too it's really for the best don't you think"?

To say Logan was mad would be an understatement but there wasn't much he could do, well that's not true there was plenty he could do but none of it was legal.

* * *

Lydia Bob Scott walked into her large and empty home the way it always seemed to be anymore considering that her mother hadn't left Jamie's side and she probably wouldn't until he was released from the hospital. Jamie was perfectly fine but they still insisted to keep him "an extra night" for seven nights. It was becoming stupid to Lydia.

"Hello" she yelled as she laid her book bag on the table knowing it was pointless and she wasn't surprised at all when she heard no reply.

Instead of sulking she made her way into the kitchen where she made herself a snack of what little nothing that was left in the fridge without Hayley around to do the grocery shopping the home that used to have more food than a fast food joint quickly disappeared. Lydia was somewhat relived that her phone began to ring.

"Hey slut face" Lydia answered her cell phone with a smile across her face.

"Hey bitch ass" her friend Leah fired back from the other line. "So what are you doing tonight"?

"A whole lot of nothing… unless you know what I'm doing"?

"Oh we… are going to a college party… you in"?

"You have no idea just how in I am. I have nothing to wear… you know what… I will meet you at your house at seven ok? I have to make a little trip to the mall" Lydia said with a smile.

* * *

Hayley slowly began to pack Jamie's bag as he continued to dress behind her.

It was the first time in what felt like a long time to Jamie that he had worn clothes, actual clothes and not the hospital robe he had spent the past two weeks wearing. It felt good. Not just to be wearing clothes that came with leggings but to be leaving he honestly had forgot what it felt like to be outside hell he forgot what it looked like.

"You know you can come home with me right" Hayley said turning around to face her son seeing that he was fully dressed after two decades he still found it weird that his mother once changed his diaper. "I mean your room is still there. I will help you all you need".

"Mom I already told you I have a home and don't worry I will have Madison" he said continuing to roll up his sleeves.

"Right. Madison. What happened to Jenny? I mean she is nice and it's not like she stabbed you in the back".

"We have been over this a thousand times mom I know what she did is wrong but the thing is she is my wife, or was but I love her. If it took me getting shot to bring my family back together then so be it. That's the reason that I gave basketball up. Instead of having a few great years of being a basketball player before my kidneys completely give out I can have many great years with my family… my wife and my… daughter. You're going to be a grandmother aren't you the least bit thrilled about that? Having a little girl to spoil? My little girl. Well that little girl deserves a family".

Hayley knew that he was right and she hated that. She hated that he was right. Who would want to see their child go back to the very thing that hurt them? She sure didn't. It had been months since she seen Jamie smile but that was what worried her.

"Mrs. Scott could you please leave the room while I just give Jamie his examination before we can let him leave the hospital." the Doctor said walking into his room.

"Of course. I will be right outside if you need me" Hayley told Jamie.

* * *

Lydia walked into the frat house hand in hand with her friend Leah. The second she stepped over the threshold a smile spread widely across her face as she seen what lay in front of her. College boys gone wild to Lydia was like a beautiful hand wrapped gift ready to be shredded. A game of beer pong, five red solo cups, and two keg stands later she had joined the chaos proudly.

"What did you say your name was" the guy asked Lydia as the two sat as close as possible without becoming one on a couch somewhere in the corner.

"I didn't" she said smiling up at him downing the last bit of her drink.

It was animal instinct to grab a hold and not let go during mating season. That's exactly what the two had in mind and that's exactly what they did that was until lod red and blue sirens apprached the house.

* * *

Hayley looked at her watch knowing it was getting late and she wasn't sure just how much longer this was going to last. She had been waiting on Jamie for nearly two hours. She had become so lonely that when she seen Chis Keller heading in her direction she didn't exactly send him packing.

"I brought you some coffee" he said sitting down next to her.

"Thanks" she said "how did you know I was here".

"Alex sent Mia some things via Chris Keller and I saw you on my way up earlier I just assumed you was still here" he said sitting next to her. "How is he doing"?

"Good. He is good they are just running a few more tests then he is home free".

"And how is his mom handling it"?

"What do you mean"?

"I mean I have seen Madison around here lately and I know you better than you think I do so… how are you handling it".

"I don't know" Hayley said honestly "I… just wish I had this time machine so that I could see into the future and I could know what was going to happen. I don't think Jamie can handle could handle another heart break for months he just walked around here not really doing anything except existing in his body… am I just supposed to open my arms to the girl who cheated on my son, broke his heart, who broke him down… I can't do that I mean I hate her Chris. I physically hate her. When they were in high school it was one thing but now… I am supposed to just sit back and let him make his own decisions and I want to tell him that he is being stupid just asking for his heart to be ran over in the dust again but they are having a baby. There isn't much I can say if, if that little girl is his then she deserves to have a family".

Hayley realized she was officially in the state of desperation she was confiding in Chris. Not on her everyday "to-do" list.

"Hayley you are a mother there is nothing more territorial than that" Chris told her. "It is nothing I could even comprehend. You women are… something else. You carry a child for nearly a year, you raise it, and sure we the fathers are there for the teaching them how to ride a bike or playing catch but it's the mothers that shape the children into who they are. Now you just need to trust that you taught Jamie what he needs to know and pray to the good Lord that either Jamie can walk away or that Madison has truly straightened got her act together and that her intentions or good. If all else fails for Jamie's sake kill her with kindness".

Shocked. That was what Hayley was. She was shocked as she sat looking at Chris. She had asked for advice and he given her some and not about the best hair gel. It was genuine. She was shocked. There was other word to describe it.

"Speaking of good intentions… how is Alex" Hayley ask with a halfhearted smile.

"That is still up for debate… ever since the shooting she hasn't been the same and I don't know if that is good or bad. She is smothering my son to death but he of course isn't going to say anything he is scared that she will leave or something but she needs to calm down and neither of us know how to tell her. She is taking care of Mia's kids three days out of the week, our son, red bedroom, and the house but won't let Christopher out of her sight for a split second she is talking about homeschooling him . I am happy to have her here with us but she has gone into overdrive way to fast".

"Like you said mothers are territorial… she had her mother mode scared into her when she about lost her son. Just talk to her I am sure she will be fine therapy wouldn't hurt. What happened was traumatic not just for those inside but outside as well… it's something that will take years to recover from I still have nightmares from the school shooting that was nearly twenty five years ago".

"Yeah" Chris said as his phone began buzzing "Alex texted… I got to run I will see you".

Chris leaned over and hugged Hayley who found herself smiling. It was odd really.

"Is it just me or did we have a heart to heart" he ask with a grin "it took me twenty five years but Chris Keller is growing on you isn't he"?

* * *

Catalano waited she wasn't sure why she was doing this but she knew that she had to do this, she knew that it's what her dad would do if he could. So she rang the doorbell to the Baker home and she continued to wait. It was only moments later that the door opened where Brooke stood in front of her.

"Catalano sweetie what are you doing here this late" she asked.

"Is... Mr. Baker home"? Catalano said to her question Brooke slowly nodded. "May I speak with him please"?

"Yes right this way".

Brooke led the girl through their rather large home her mind racing as to what she wanted from her husband. It wasn't every day that she just showed up demanding to speak to anyone she was a rather shy girl who had barley said five words since she learned to speak no one questioned it.

The moment Brooke opened the door to Julian's study his head quickly snapped up in as much shock as Brooke had been when she opened the door to the house.

"What do I owe this pleasant surprise to Catalano" he asked with a grin.

"I… need you to forgive Jude. I know that it is none of my business and I know that it is my entire fault that your family is the way it is but you have to forgive him".

"What Jude did is not your fault you did the right thing by telling Chase but I am sorry I can't-".

"Mr. Baker over the past two weeks I have had to come to terms with the fact that my father may die. This could be it for him. I had to realize that and I took it out my mother when she did nothing wrong I spend my days reliving everything bad I ever did or said to him but we had a good relationship despite everything. He was my daddy and if he dies I know that he died a brave man and most importantly he died with us on good terms. We didn't know that this was going to happen we all at the most common hang out place aside from the river court the safest, or what we thought was the safest place to be. You don't know if something could happen to Jude tomorrow or tonight or in a week how would you feel knowing that your son died thinking his father hated him. I am not saying what he did was right because it wasn't but what you are doing is equally as wrong it is just as bad as bullying in fact in a way it is bullying. So forgive your son… before it's too late".

With the words she spoke Catalano left leaving the two Bakers speechless neither knew what to say to one another. Not a whole lot could what she had said.

"What" Julian asked his wife who had a smile across her face.

"She is her father's daughter".

* * *

_**So? I hoped you liked it... I had a kick ass chapter written where I left off but it is so hard to just write th same thing when you did so well the first time. **_

_**It is so hard to put all the characters in each chapter mainly when I haven't reached their story line just yet so i will have to rotate on that one.**_

_**Please let me know what you think. I am sorry it has been so long again. **_

_**ANyting you want to see happen let me know!**_


	12. The truth comes out

_**This chapter is a bit longer. So I hope you like it. Thank you so much for the reviews it meant a lot to me. **_

_**I am so sorry I didn't make it clear with Nathan Taylor he is working for the police department but not as a police officer... a shrink. But it is not perm. I have plans for him too.**_

_**This opens a few more storylines but there will be more in the next chapter. It is so hard trying to fit it all in. Or everybody that is. But I have a shocker at the end.,. that I think you might enjoy... for now. **_

* * *

As she began to slowly wake from what felt like a decade of sleep Lydia Scott felt stiff as a board without even having moved a muscle at all. She could hear her blood rushing through her head pounding in her ears and felt the throbbing pain that came with it.

Lydia wasn't too new at this so she knew that meant she had a great night but a not so great morning ahead of her.

The young teen slowly opened her eyes expecting to find herself in her room or a room at least but once everything stopped spinning and came into view Lydia sobered up pretty fast.

She was in jail.

Lydia Bob Scott had spent the night in jail sleeping on a bench with a bunch of strange women wearing next to nothing meaning she could probably just guess what they were in for except for Leah who was passed out in the opposite corner.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" one of the women said sitting next to her as Lydia looked around in complete shock.

"Why don't you take yourself back wherever it is that you came from or was there no room left at the zoo and thats why you are locked up in here?" Lydia snapped at the hooker.

This was certainly a situation that Lydia never pictured herself in, in fact she didn't think it was real.

It was such a cliché when she thought about it. Lydia had woken up in jail with no recollection of how she got there or anything from the previous night. Now she just had to figure out how she was going to get out.

"Scott" a masculine voice called instantly grabbing Lydia's attention. "Bails been posted".

"Thank God" Lydia said jumping up as she saw a police officer unlocking the cell door allowing her access to the free world.

Lydia followed the officer down the hall where her things were given to her before she was sent back on her way. The officer continued to lead her to the front desk where her father stood.

It was safe to say that this was not a shade of Nathan she had ever seen before she knew that someone had bailed her out of jail but she was so eager to leave she hadn't stopped to think who it could have been.

Slow. Very slow. Lydia paced herself as she approached her father. Now she wished that she was sitting in the cell with the dozen hookers and the low life's.

"Let's go" Nathan said so low Lydia wasn't sure if he had really said it or not. "Now" he nearly yelled walking away which was an indication that he had spoken earlier.

Nathan was mad. That was just plain obvious, normally in this type situation Lydia could bat her eyelashes and avoid conflict with her father but it didn't look like that was an option at this point.

The two Scott's left the jail house in complete silence. Lydia followed her father through the parking lot thinking of anything that would make this less painful.

"If it helps I'm sorry" Lydia finally spoke up which caused Nathan to spin around to face his daughter. "You… your sorry? I have never been so angry in my entire life… I can't even look at you right now" Nathan said to his daughter before storming off.

"I don't see why you are so upset it's not like you never went out and got a little crazy when you was my age. The way I see it you are being hypocritical".

That got Nathans attention better than an apology.

"You know what Lydia? You're right. I did. When I was fifteen years old I was where the party was at I was an arrogant little bastard but even past all my faults at that age I never would have pulled something like this at a time like this" Nathan yelled inching closer and closer to Lydia with every word he said until they were nearly face to face, except that Lydia had to look up at her father.

"Ok so your mad. I get it".

"Mad… yeah you could say mad or pissed off. I have never been so furious at one of my children before it makes me sick. I am disappointed in you I am hurt I am angry or how about humiliated why don't we try that one on for size. I will never support you going out and drinking I still don't support Jamie doing it but now? Of all times you chose now? Have you not looked around you? Do you not see what is happening? All of Tree Hill is hurt. People were shot and some were killed. Your own brother about lost his life and Chase is fighting for his right now as we speak. A man who has been there for you, your entire life just as though he was your uncle could die a man that we all love and care about Mia and Catalano might lose him, we might lose him. But yet you are out partying as though nothing has happened. Do you have any respect for anyone or just yourself"?

"Things happen like this all around the world every day of the year and guess what? Time moves on. You want me to stop living my life because something bad happened in Tree Hill. If I did that then I would never get to live mine".

Nathan couldn't look at the girl in front of him. He didn't know who she was. She looked like his daughter but there was nothing familiar about her. It disgusted him.

"Who the hell are you" he asked in a low voice. "This is not the little girl that I raised".

"Finally" Lydia yelled so loud it echoed through the air. "Finally you get it. I am not a little girl anymore. I am not that sweet little blue eyed red head with piggy tails asking you to tuck me in at night. I grew up. The sooner you and mom accept that the better off we will be. I am an adult now".

Now Nathan could laugh and he did but not because it was funny. He laughed because there was nothing else he could do at this moment. All he could do was laugh which seemed to anger Lydia who stood there arms crossed and still looking as mad as ever. That was certainly a Scott trait.

"I know damn well you don't expect me to look at you as an adult because guess what you're not. Being an adult has nothing to do with age when you legally become an adult by law or looks or how you dress. It is how you present yourself. It is how you behave. It is your attitude and how you treat others so I can say right now Lydia you are not an adult you are not even close. Don't stand there and expect for me to treat you as one. You want to be treated a certain way, in a certain manor you have to act that way but right now you are acting like a child and a fairly stupid one at that. You are a spoiled little brat, a very, very grounded spoiled little brat who doesn't give a shit about anybody so until you are eighteen I have a say in what you do when you do it and how you do it because I'm the ADULT and you are the CHILD. Sucks to be young doesn't it? Now get in the damn car we are going home."

* * *

Logan Evans slowly walked into Sawyer Scotts room at her parents' house shutting the door quietly behind him where the curly blond haired girl looked to be peacefully sleeping. It was the only time she looked like a decent human being. It was the only time she looked innocent.

But he knew better than that.

"You can stop faking it's me" Logan said sitting down in the chair propping his feet up on the bed.

Sawyer peaked through one eye lid observing her room and was pleased to find it nearly empty with the exception of the dirty blond haired boy sitting directly in front of her. Finally she opened both eyes and sat up in her bed letting out a breath of relief.

"Sorry my mom has been driving me crazy and she won't let me go home" Sawyer said folding her arms like a child who had been refused chocolate. "I know I have been shot but I am basically healed not to mention I have two roommates to help me if I need anything. I swear Logan if she comes in here one more time to try to spoon feed me herself I might just smother her with a pillow".

"You know what I think I can beat that" Logan said gaining her attention rather quickly "Madison and Jamie are back together. Oh and I have to live with her now. Let me put it like this… last night was there we are back together reunion and… pigeons and turtles actually came up to the house they must have a very distinct mating call".

"C'mon my lunch just digested" Sawyer said completely and totally disgusted. "Not to mention thinking of a walrus mating with a sea horse could mess anyone's stomach up".

"Madison is the walrus"?

"Who else"?

* * *

Catalano Adams peered inside of her father's hospital room it was the hardest thing to look at. At least it was to her.

It wasn't a way she was used to Chase looking.

Weak. He looked weak.

It was unfamiliar to her. It hurt her to look down in his bed to find her father, the strongest man she ever knew looking weak.

"Catalano" Mia said as she walked back into her husband's room. "How long have you been here"?

"Just a few minutes where were you at"?

"A few Doctors flew in from New Zealand and I was down the hall talking with them" Mia told her daughter as she sat down in the seat next to her husband's bedside.

"Did they have any good news"?

"Not as of this moment but they want to run a few tests".

Mia was honest with her daughter more honest than she had ever been with her. She had to be. Mia knew that if she lied and told her it was all going to be fine and it wasn't her daughter would never be able to look at her in the same way. Mia could tell Catalano it was going to get better and tell her that it was all going to be alright like she wanted to.

But Mia didn't believe it herself anymore.

"I…I'm sorry about what I said a few weeks ago" Catalano said sitting next to her mother. "I didn't mean it mom. I just… I don't want to lose dad".

"Oh honey its ok" Mia said pulling her daughter in for a hug. "I know you don't. I don't want to either and it's understandable you were scared and that's ok. No matter what happens to your father I will be here. I promise".

The two Adams women sat there both sad, both scared, and both crying but both were there for each other.

* * *

Peyton Scott and religion? Ok not the ideal mix but it seemed to be how she spent her time lately. She found herself more than once a week sitting in a church, not one in particular but she found herself sitting in a pew thanking God for all that he had done for her.

It wasn't until on this very day that she noticed she wasn't all alone.

A woman sat over in the corner alone. It wasn't the first time Peyton had noticed the woman either. Much like her and many others she had been visiting quite often but there was something about her that broke Peyton's heart. The way she sat there.

She didn't just look alone at the Church she looked alone in life.

Peyton walked over and sat down next to the woman who didn't look much older than her but she seemed to look more fragile.

"Is there anything I can pray for… for you" Peyton asked the woman.

"My… my son just died" the woman admitted.

"Oh my God my condolences really I am so sorry. I couldn't imagine how you must feel. I nearly lost my daughter."

"He was my world. My only child. But it looks like I won't have to live without him for long I have cancer and I can't afford the treatment but I don't think I will meet him again in heaven. He did some bad things unforgivable things."

"I am sure that's not true and as for your condition here in Tree Hill we have plenty of funds and things along the line of that. I could help you Mrs…"?

"Tiffany Delany".

"Delany? Your son was… Tony… I'm Peyton… Peyton Scott".

The woman's eyes grew wide but before Peyton could say anymore the woman ran. She ran fast. Not something you do in a church. It wasn't a moment before Peyton was directly behind her but for an older woman she sure could move fast.

"Mrs. Delany" Peyton called her name multiple times only to find the parking low empty.

* * *

Brooke was followed into Tric by Davis who she had picked up for school only moments earlier. It felt weird. Once upon a time she was followed home by three kids now she dropped Breyton off to see Sawyer and Jude her fifteen year old son no longer lived with her.

It was wrong. He shouldn't have to move out for another three years but it was true. He had. She was reminded every day when she passed his empty room. Her family was broken and she didn't know how to put it back together.

"Jenny" Brooke yelled as she walked in with a smile that was so fake it hurt. "Peyton called and asked me to come and check on everything".

"Yeah I just got done organizing the liquor in alphabetical order then by the most popular and eldest if that is any indication that we have no business right now".

"Yeah well I don't think anyone is in a hurry to come running to the people who owned Karen's café. It will pick up soon… I hope. Listen I have been meaning to talk to you I am sorry for what happened with you and Jamie".

"Oh please… it was nothing" Jenny said. Lie! "Meaning less sex" Lie! "I am happy that him and his wife can work things out". Lie! Lie!

"Why is the light on in the studio"?

"Oh Chris is back there just checking up on things I guess".

"Davis stay here" Brooke ordered as she walked to the back to find Chris Keller flipping through what looked to be messages. "Hey" she said making her presence known "what are you doing here"?

"Oh… just rummaging through all of this. We are going to go out of business before we get the chance to come back. .. whoa you don't look so good".

"So it is obvious that I'm miserable. Chris I have a question for you. I am sure you have heard about Jude and Julian… I am just trying to keep the peace between my family but that requires Jude living with Peyton and Lucas across town. Julian is so angry… I am stuck in the middle where I hate it. What… what should I do"?

"What Jude did is wrong but Julian asking you to kick your son out is equally as wrong Brooke you're a mother you can ask for my advice but you don't need it. When it comes down to your significant other or your child… I think you know what the answer is it's just hard to accept that you might lose your husband. It came down to Alex or Christopher once… I didn't need to even think about it as much as I love her".

Brooke knew he was right. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was she shouldn't have had to ask anyone that question.

* * *

Keith ran through Tree Hill the same route he ran six days out of the week but this particular morning he ran faster than normal. As though he was running away from someone but in reality he was running away from something.

From everything.

Keith couldn't sit down and think about anything in his life without finding a reason to run from it.

He was gay.

His family didn't know.

He couldn't tell them.

At least he couldn't tell them now even if he wanted to.

Everyone had enough to worry about with the shooting.

Chase was in the hospital.

A man he had known his whole life was dying.

There was nothing he could do about it.

There was nothing he could do about anything so he ran. And he continued to run. He ran from everything.

* * *

Jude knocked on the large white door and waited for a minuet although it felt like more before Alex Keller opened the door. Out of everyone that had come to her house in the past Alex found herself shocked that Jude Baker was standing on her porch.

"Can I help you" Alex asked the young boy.

"Is Catalano around" he ask somewhat awkwardly which was not a side of Jude that anyone was used to.

"No. She went to the hospital to see her dad is something the matter"?

"No. Not at all. I stopped by the junior high today and picked up her assignments for her".

Alex maybe aging , not as young as she once was but when it came to love, young, old, or everything in the middle Alex was still a teenaged girl meaning she if that was a class in high school she would have passed with flying colors. She could easily read between the lines.

Without saying anything Jude just told Alex everything.

He basically walked thirty minutes out of his way for something he honestly doesn't care about just to see the girl he likes and it was written all over his face how disappointed he was that Catalano wasn't here.

"Here's her books" Jude said "just tell her that I stopped by".

"Will do" Alex said and watched the boy walk away smiling.

* * *

Hayley James Scott walked into her house knowing for the first time that it wasn't empty after seeing her soon to be ex-husbands car parked out in the front. She didn't know why he was here but she knew that it would more than likely cost her two aspirin. Instead of finding Nathan first hand she found Lydia coming down the stairs with a rather large duffel bag over her shoulder and a suitcase in her hand.

"Where the hell do you think you are going" Hayley asked her daughter puzzled.

"To live with dad" Lydia answered simply.

"Like hell you are".

"That's right she is" Nathan said joining the two women from upstairs with luggage in his hands as well.

"What the hell? Nathan what is going on"?

"Funny you should ask. I get a call at about four thirty this morning from the police station telling me that our daughter is in jail and after some big Frat party was busted up last night. They called me after they couldn't get a hold of you".

"I have been with Jamie".

"Jamie had a hospital full of nurses and Doctors he didn't need you there every minute of every day Hayley. You should have figured out other arrangements or something if you felt the need to be. I hated to leave his side as much as you but I had other responsibilities I went and seen him when it was convenient during the day. I didn't sleep in an arm chair for two weeks as much as I would have loved to. It is your fault she went and it is your fault that she got thrown in jail".

"I was not there with her I did not pour her drinks and tell her to act as though she had no common sense this is the first I've heard about it".

"Exactly" Nathan screamed so loud he nearly busted Hayley's ear drums "you didn't even know that your daughter was in jail. It is pretty damn obvious that you can't take care of our daughter so she is going to live with me and be raised how I see fit" Nathan said before turning to a grinning Lydia "wipe that smug look off of your face because you only won this fight. You don't want to live with your mother that's fine its fixed but don't expect to come to my house and act the way you have been let's go".

"Nathan so help me God if you take her out of this home in the end of this divorce all you will have is that beach house".

"Goodbye Hayley" Nathan said one last time before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

It was late at night but Keith knew he had to. If he didn't he never would. He waited outside the hospital and right on cue he saw Kole walking out towards his car where he saw Keith waiting.

"I thought we weren't hanging out until tomorrow night" Kole said even though you could hear the happiness in his voice just to see Keith.

"No… your right… I just…I wanted to see you" Keith admitted. "I like you Kole… I really like you".

Kole smiled even though he knew this was new territory for Keith it wasn't for him but straight or gay or anything in between feelings were feelings. These kinds of feelings were the ones you can hide and they certainly couldn't.

The two boys stood face to face so close Keith could feel Koles breath on his own lips. For a moment Keith's fear caught up with him but the moment Kole kissed him it left. It didn't feel wrong at all. In fact to sound very cliché it felt right.

Their lips wrapped around one another's and they stood kissing as though there was no one around. But there was. L.J Scott sat in shock as he watched his older brother make out with another man and it wasn't some just weird dream either. This was really happening.

* * *

Another day attended is one more day less that she has to go. Lydia walked into the Tree Hill high school where students of all shapes and colors continued on about their business not taking the time to stop. She nearly ran to Leah when she saw her she assumed she hadn't come to school the previous day as well. Just an assumption of course.

"Hey" Lydia said smiling.

"Leave me alone" Leah said before turning on her heel not looking at Lydia.

"What the hell is your problem"? Lydia snapped at her friend forcing her to turn to face her.

"Are you kidding me? You left me alone in a jail cell. You are my best friend or you were supposed to be anyways."

"It was your idea that we went to that party".

"Yeah but the thing about it if it had been me… I wouldn't have left you. It a wonder no one likes you Lydia. I tried to be your friend".

* * *

Jude Baker sat down next to his brother on the bench outside of the school. The two hadn't spoken in nearly a month. For a moment it was quite and that moment was all it took.

"I'm so-"

"I know" Davis said "it's ok".

He meant it. It was ok.

Brooke stormed into Julian's in house office.

Julian knew that his wife was angry. It didn't take a genius to figure that out but he didn't know what she was angry about.

"I love you Julian so much. You are my husband who I have had nearly seventeen years of an amazing marriage with. I think I have been a good wife but I know that I am a good mother. Jude is coming home; to a happy home the only question for you is… will you be here when he does. That is your choice" Brooke snapped at him without thinking twice and left.

Logan Evans walked into his house where he found Jamie and Madison making out on the couch much to his dismay watching what looked to be some chick flick with Channing Tatum in it that was before he got grey, fat, and old so it was probably older than him. When the two saw Logan they quickly parted lips and laughed like little school girls.

"Oh please don't stop on my account" he said walking into the kitchen where he saw Hayley cooking.

"Don't worry we won't" Madison fired back like they were still in high school and did as she said, just attached Jamie's face and Logan swore he saw Hayley retching.

"I have to keep reminding myself that they are in love and she made a mistake" Hayley said looking only so Logan could hear. "Then when that doesn't work I remind myself that she is carrying my grandchild so I can't kill her".

"You want to hear a secret. That's not Jamie's baby".

* * *

**_So what did you think of the shocker? _**

**_Keith finally kissed Kole but looks like he got caught. uh-oh._**

**_The ending scenes were rushed but it is so hard to fit everything I want in there._**

**_What is to come? Not next ch specifically but all together._**

**_Lydia is in for a rude awkwaning as Hayley and Nathan head to the court room to battle it out. (Its about to get nasty). _**

**_Peyton tries to help Tiffany and in the process helps herself. _**

**_Jenny gets a surprise visitor (hint hint someone you have been asking for) but still is missing Jamie._**

**_L.J comforts Keith but isn't sure about the outcome. _**

**_Breyton has questions only one person can answer._**

**_Nathan Taylor faces ghosts of the past. _**

**_Logan talks to Hayley._**

**_Jamie has doubts about Madison._**

**_Catalano and Jude grow closer causing some extra tension between the Baker brothers. _**

**_Julian has issues to be uncovered. _**

**_Sawyer and Logan bond some more._**

**_Mia and Alex talk about Chase and Chris._**

**_The truth about Tony will be uncovred. _**

**_We learn the truth about why Jenny came to Tree Hill and it could be life endangering... for everyone. _**

**_STAY TUNED :-)_**

**_Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. "-) A_**

**_ANd I just hve to say I have the best fans. You guys mean so much to me. FOr staying with me through all of this... its amazing. _**

**_Now as always tell me what you think will happen... what you want to see... everthing_**

**_XOXO taylor_**


	13. Choices

_**Ok little pre warning here... this chapter is super long... but I tried a new approach on it. **_

_**I wrote it in script form then I used that to write the story how I normally do... I did keep some {scene: whatever} but I even had to take some out which will be used for the next chapter. **_

_**I have two major bombshells I am not sure how you are going to feel about once you get reading but just hang tight **_

_**Not a lot of Jamie in these past few chapters I will change that soon I hope. **_

_**Now I also made a little shout out tow Sophia bush and Chad in this see if you can find them? **_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

{Scene: Logan and Jamie's beach house Logan and Hayley are standing in the kitchen}.

Hayley James had no words. Oh that's not true she had many, many words but none of which seemed to make it to the tip of her tongue. Instead she continued to stand there. Mute.

Logan knew just by looking at Hayley that she had a million thoughts running through her head because if his favorite aunt wasn't talking she tended to be thinking.

Questions. Hayley had questions and comments and even a few curse words and two middle fingers for

Madison but before she could get too far ahead of herself she didn't know if it was true.

It couldn't be true.

"How… how do you know that the baby is not his Logan" Hayley asked a very valuable question considering it didn't make sense how he knew at all. "You can't just go running around throwing out accusations like that. You could be messing with people's lives.

"It isn't an accusation it's the truth" Logan told his aunt.

"Ok pretend I believe you for a minuet how do you know that"? Hayley asked the question that still had yet to be answered.

"You want to know the best part about being a professional racecar driver aunt Hayley? I'm rich. I am loaded to be in fact. You want to know something else? People answer to money something Madison knew all too well, being the wife of a former NBA star she was used to getting what she wants" Logan told Hayley as he sat down on the stool next to the bar.

Riddles her nephew had converted to talking in riddles.

"It doesn't matter what they do for a living when someone sees a check with a few extra zeros on the end they do what they are asked to do. People are greedy. Even Doctors who say they want to help people" Logan said his voice so low Hayley could barely hear him.

Ok now he was just doing it on purpose.

"How about we just cut to the chase now what are you saying Logan?" Hayley snapped at the poor young boy but he knew her to well for his feelings to be hurt at all.

"What I am saying is that Madison paid the Doctor off. After what happened at Karen's café I came home to get some clothes for Jamie remember? You know how he feels about hospital gowns. Well I found the forms that said he was the father. My curiosity got the best of me… I guess you could call me a cat but I see no point in it. It didn't feel right something was off. So I did a little research there is no guy by the name of Taylor Owens who plays in a band called Pigslipt".

"What"? Hayley yelled gaining the attention of the couple who sat in the living room.

An aggregated Logan just smiled back at Jamie and Madison before dragging his aunt down the hallway and into the laundry room where she could yell as loud as her heart's desire.

"I googled the place where they had the D.N.A testing done and made a little trip down there as it turns out it doesn't cost much for someone to lie but it cost a lot to get them to tell the truth".

"The doctor told you this"? The violent red head ask tapping her foot along with the rhythm of the dryer.

"Not only did he tell me this personally but he showed me the proof. He showed me all the results… the real results for the extravagant price of two million dollars might I add" Logan said pulling the papers out for proof.

Logan was many things but he certainly wasn't a liar. Hayley didn't need to read the papers but she still took them. Just for Curiosity. To proof read really.

"James Lucas Scott the alleged father is excluded as the biological father of the tested child" Hayley read the words aloud.

It took her a moment to digest all the information that had just been handed to her this wasn't exactly 'don't forget to pick up the bread' conversation. She was angry at Madison and hurt for Jamie. A little girl she had watched grow up now the thought of that girl made her sick to her stomach.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for go tell Jamie? Why don't you just go in there and announce that she is really the lying back stabbing bitch that everyone thinks she is instead of this. Its ok if she burns

in hell but she isn't taking my son down with her." Hayley said a little too eager for Logan's taste.

Logan wasn't that guy. He wasn't the guy who cared about everyone he ever came across like Jamie did. But if you were lucky enough to make it on Logan's list of those he considered important and that he did care about then you must be pretty spectacular. Jamie was on that list right below his parents.

"Well for one Mommie Dearest it's not that simple. I mean do you realize that this will destroy him right now he thinks he just got his family back. His happy do you really want me to just barge in there and shout something like this out. I can't" Logan told Hayley.

Hayley knew that he was right.

It was going to destroy Jamie and no matter what she felt for Madison, how much she hated her Hayley wasn't ready to watch that all over again. Hayley wasn't ready to watch her son fall apart again it had taken him almost six months to organize the pieces they weren't even put back together when Madison showed back up.

Hayley looked into the living room where she saw Jamie sitting with Madison in his arms a smile that she had missed so much spread widely across his face.

"Not to mention I wouldn't want him to find out this way. For two… I want to make this as painful for Madison as possible. I want to watch her suffer. I want to destroy her".

{Opening credits}

* * *

{Scene Alex and Chris house}.

Chris Keller leaned into the bedroom where his son was sleeping knowing that at this point in the day is when he should be up getting ready for school. Sure, Christopher enjoyed sleeping in but at the end of the day he loved going to school.

Not to learn Chris was sure of that after all his parents weren't the brightest in the world but he had friends. Friends he cared he missed.

Chris knew what Hayley said was right. He had to talk to Alex.

He quickly wandered down stairs and to his bedroom where he found Alex packing a bag. For a moment. Just a moment his heart skipped a beat it was something he was all to use to seeing.

"What are you doing"? Chris asked his wife walking up behind her.

"Oh just some stuff for Mia just because she sits in a hospital all day doesn't mean she has to look like Rhea Perlman. "Alex said causing him to let out a sigh of relief and somewhat of a laugh as she turned

around to look at her husband she quickly asked "what's wrong"?

"What makes you think that something is wrong"?

Believe it or not Alex knew her husband as well as he knew her.

"Well your eyebrows are scrunched together and your bottom lip is curled and when you talk your nostrils flared. You made the face. So either something is wrong or you broke my new red vase that my mother sent me "Alex said crossing her arms looking up at him.

"No nothing like awful like that. God forbid we break anything your mother sent" Chris said rolling his eyes.

Alex knew her mother and husband would never get along but that obviously wasn't the issue at hand.

Chris carefully pulled them both on to their bed where he looked at her part of him wanted to tell her and part of him didn't.

"Alex I love you so much and I am so happy that you are finally putting your best foot forward being a mother to our son and a wife to me it means a lot to both of us. We are happy to have you here after all this time" Chris said rubbing her slim arm.

"But" Alex asked the word he didn't want to say.

"But you're being a little overbearing with Christopher. I know what happened was hard. It has been hard for everyone and I understand not wanting to let go for a little while but you have to understand that you have to let go. You can't hold on forever" Chris told her.

"What if I can" Alex asked tears in her eyes. "I mean it happens. Right"?

"Then we just might have a Jimmy Livingston situation on our hands" Chris said causing Alex to laugh somewhat. "He needs to go back to school with his friend he has to be a normal kid. He doesn't want to say anything because he is scared you will leave again but… you have to let go of the least... I am not saying all the way just tugs back a little.

"Chris… we nearly lost him we could have lost him forever".

"I know baby but that doesn't mean you take it into over drive."

"Easy for you to say if he had died you would have had these great memories." Alex snapped and shot up from the bed tears strolling down her face.

This certainly wasn't a way Chris had ever seen Alex before. In all the years that they were married Chris hadn't seen this side of broken side of her.

"You would have the best. You wouldn't be haunted with the fact that instead of making it to his soccer games you were out doing a photo shoot on the island of Fiji" Alex said as she crumbled to the floor.

"Is that what this is all about…. Your guilt" Chris asked kneeling beside his wife. "You feel guilty".

"Well wouldn't you" Alex asked looking into her husband's eyes. "His fourteen years old and I have basically missed his life. I can't make it up to me but I can make it up to him or at least I can try to".

She cared. For the first time in almost fifteen years she cared. Alex genuinely cared. For the first time in almost fifteen years she cared. Not just about their son which is the one thing he always wanted but

about him. His wife cared.

"Alex… you being here is enough for him. He is just grateful to have his mom back. To have her here. We both are" Chris said the words that steadied Alex's fast paced breathing. "You need to forget the past both of us have. Ok? You just need to focus on now not then. Focus on waking up every morning, eating breakfast with your family, being there for your friends, finding what makes you happy, going to his soccer games now, having dinner as a family and making dirty sexy love to Chris Keller at least five times a week".

He made her smile and laugh like a young teenage girl in love for the very first time.

"Make it four" Alex teased poking him directly in his chest.

"Four and a morning quickie" Chris fired back with a grin before cradling his wife and tossing her on the bed.

* * *

{Scene Lucas and Peyton's house, bathroom, Keith is getting ready for school}.

Keith was happy. For the first time in a while he was happy. He had a reason to be happy. For the most part anyways. He knew what he wanted and

not just what he wanted but who he wanted. It was still scary and hard and kept him up at night but then again he was up half the night texting Kole so it could be one thing or the other.

Keith was immediately brought back to reality when his little brother opened the door to the bathroom that conjoined their two rooms.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know you were in here… I will use Sawyers" L.J said quickly somewhat avoiding all

eye contact with Keith which was hard to go unnoticed.

"No hey its fine… come on in I'm about done just have to brush my teeth" Keith told him.

It was different. It was all different now. Keith didn't know that yet but L.J did.

"Really I am just going to go use Sawyers" L.J said one last time.

"And risk waking her up?" Keith added with a laugh seeing how dangerous the act was in itself but L.J still turned around to leave. It was obvious something was off but Keith didn't know what it was. He grabbed his little brothers arm turning him around so they were nearly face to face and asked "what's the matter with you"?

"Nothing" L.J simply answered.

The two had always been close it wasn't hard for Keith to notice that something was wrong.

"L.J talk to me I'm your brother" Keith said as L.J jerked his arm out of his older brothers grasp and said in a low voice that was almost threating "you know what Keith I think you have enough issues of your own don't worry about me. Speaking of how is your boyfriend? The nurse how is he"?

L.J took the opportunity that his brother had become paralyzed and speechless to flee without looking behind him. Keith was no longer happy.

In fact he was sick to his stomach, he actually hunched over the toilet for a minuet or two assuming that he just might throw up.

His mind continued to run a thousand miles a minuet.

He could tell people. He could tell their dad.

It took Keith a few minutes to pull himself together but when he did he immediately found himself running to his sisters room without knocking he barged in and began shaking her. It wasn't exactly the smartest idea that Keith had ever had but if anyone could handle his sister it was him.

"Someone better be dead or your about to be" Sawyer mumbled barley understandable to Keith as he looked at his sister who had her face planted directly in the middle of the pillow.

"Wake up" Keith said jarring her one last time.

Sawyer snapped her head around and gave him a look the vaguely reminded him of a satanic witch he once saw on the history channel.

"What the hell? It's almost four in the morning Keith".

Keith ignored the fact that she would be asleep all day and proceeded to give her the same death glare that he was receiving from her.

He was mad. Sawyer could tell but she didn't know why.

"Ok I give what's wrong" the curly blond asked sitting up flicking her lamp on.

"Did you tell L.J about me"? He asked in a low voice as though they were in a room full of people.

"What the hell are you talking about? Tell him what"?

She wasn't playing dumb. She was totally clueless.

"Oh you know how I have an S tattooed on my chest and fly around at night in tights saving the world" Keith said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "What do you mean tell him what? That I am gay".

"No I haven't said anything to anyone" Sawyer told her neurotic baby brother.

She wasn't lying. She hadn't told him but that still didn't make him feel better.

But that still didn't answer how L.J had found out. He knew and Keith was in a frenzy. He was panicked and sweating a little bit. To be honest Sawyer had never seen her him like this and she enjoying it. It

certainly made up for waking her up.

"Ok well he knows. Do you think he overheard us" Keith said pacing through her rather large room.

"Every room in this house is sound proofed I doubt it. I don't know how he found out but he didn't find out from me. Trust me I am dying not having someone to talk to about this… I mean I already have my first Facebook status planned the moment you come out" Sawyer said with a grin That didn't help matters much although it did bring a smile on his sisters face.

"Sawyer what if he tells dad? Or mom? Or anyone for that matter? This could get out"!

"Ok first of all you do realize that this isn't exactly a secret you can hide for the rest of your life right? I mean unless you plan to be a gay version of George Clooney" Sawyer said but looked at her brother who wasn't exactly smiling. "Ok look its L.J he won't tell anyone. Just relax. You need to talk to him he is your brother and if he was going to tell anyone else he would have told them instead of you. Ok? Now I'm going back to bed goodnight Marco Del Rossi".

Somehow he wasn't sure how Sawyer had helped which was unusual she usually just made the situation worse than it already was which had Keith questioning why he came to her in the first place. But she was right.

"If there is anyone that you can trust it's your sibling's right? I mean if we can't trust each other who the hell can we trust" Keith said sitting down at the edge of her bed.

"Yeah. You know your right" Sawyer said in a voice that almost sounded sweet which should have warned him it was coming. Two seconds had barley passed when Sawyer jammed her foot into Keith's rib cage knocking him off the bed and she said "Get out of my room I'm going back to bed jackass" in the not so sweet voice.

* * *

{Nathan Scott's beachouse, clock shows four thirty two}

Nathan Scott's heart nearly broke as he stood in the door way to his daughter's bedroom when she lay asleep. She looked peaceful. Like the little girl who used to run up and sit in his lap asking him to tell her a story.

But she wasn't anymore. It was hard to think of her as anything else. But she was which is why he took the bucket of ice water and dumped it directly over her head.

Lydia shot up out of her what was warm bed.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Nathan said with a smile.

"Are you insane"? The young girl screamed so loud her father was sure she had just woken the whole neighborhood.

"Most likely… now c'mon move your burning daylight".

He received a look from his daughter that he had received from Hayley too many times to count but mostly when he did something stupid which granted this wasn't the best way to wake his child up.

"Are you kidding me? The sun isn't even up yet" Lydia said her chaw jattering.

"Welcome to camp Scott you have thirty minutes to shower and get ready… although you could probably skip the shower after that rinse... let's move" Nathan said clapping his hands loudly as he left for effect, he seen it on the movies. Not sure it was motivational at all but it was loud and sounded like hell.

The only response Lydia had was "I'm in hell" and for the first time she actually missed her mother.

* * *

{Scene Jenny, Sawyer, and Lily's apartment, Lily is drinking a cup of coffee, enter Jenny.}

Jenny had never felt so tired in all her life. She had never felt so tired when she did next to nothing to be tired for. She just felt exhausted but she had just worked 12 straight hours at Tric.

"Whoa. Rough night" Lily asked as she poured her second cup of coffee.

"Depends on your definition of rough night I had a total of five customers two of which passed out and I had to basically carry out to the cab by the way they showed up drunk I didn't give them anything. Then one of which stayed my entire shift ordering the same drink continually throughout the night as he danced to songs out of the jukebox. By the way remind me to tell your sister in law that thing is due for a serious update. All night I listened to One Direction, The hooters, Glass tiger, and that God awful girl singing about Barbie".

"Aqua"?

"Thank you yes".

"Aqua is a band you do know that right" Lily teased her friend who gave her the worst 'I could care less look in the world'. "A drunken guy danced to that"?

"You better believe I filmed every moment of it".

The two girls laughed as Jenny fell on to the couch which for the first time felt like a cloud considering Sawyer had picked it up from a place called Studs and Spikes.

Jenny laid there starring at the wall and unfortunately her eyes fell on a picture hanging on the wall. It was a picture of Lydia, Sawyer, Lily, and Jamie at what looked to be one of Jamie's NBA games. All four

smiling, well Lydia was posing and Sawyer was acting as though she was dying by choking herself, and Lily laughing. But Jamie was certainly smiling.

God his smile was perfect. He was perfect.

It didn't make sense to Jenny. She had boyfriends in the past many of which she simply got over without thinking about it. But Jamie, he wasn't even her boyfriend but she found herself constantly thinking about him. She was constantly wondering what could have happened.

But there wasn't a point. Not even a little one.

There would be no future between them. He had a family.

Lily had caught Jenny's stare at the picture of Jamie hanging on the wall. Lily only wished that there was something she could say or do but she couldn't. Jamie wasn't the heart breaking kind and Jenny certainly wasn't the kind to have her heart broken but still yet this is where the two had found themselves.

Before Lily could ask any questions Jenny threw one at her instead "what are you reading" referring to the papers in her hands because she simply couldn't handle being asked the same question all over again?

"Well the principle of the school had a heart attack so I have to fill in and we are need of a school counselor so I am looking through resumes" Lily answered instead of proceeding with her question when Jenny had made it plain obvious it was not up for discussion just yet.

"What about Nathan?" Jenny asked sitting up only to see a puzzled Lily "not Scott. Taylor what about Nathan Taylor I mean doesn't he have some big degree in this? I talked to Brooke today... or last night and he is filling in at the jail as the in jail therapist… but its only temporary you should call him. He has been looking for work for a while… I wouldn't call him right now its five in the morning but I would call him. They say his good".

Lily hadn't even considered Nathan. She hadn't even thought of him and she couldn't believe that she hadn't.

It was only a moment after Jenny had lain back down and could feel herself drifting off asleep that there was a light knock at the door. Before she could scream it was her roommate that had responded "who in the hell is here this early in the morning. They obviously don't know who lives here. If Sawyer was here it would be another 'I saw the Devil' moment".

It should have been meant as a joke but it wasn't. Not even close. Sawyer wasn't exactly the sweet and gentle kind. If she saw a puppy she had a better chance of kicking it then playing fetch.

Jenny forced herself to get up off the couch and walked to the door and slowly opened it.

"Dad"? Jenny asked as she saw her father Jake standing before her for the first time in months.

* * *

{Outside of Tree Hill high school, Breyton is getting something out of her trunk}

The Baker siblings might have rode to school together but once they arrived it didn't take long for them to spread out. In fact from the time Breyton had parked her brand new Bentley Icar and retrieved her cheerleading duffel out of the trunk both of her brothers had disappeared from her sight. It wasn't surprising.

Davis had to help in the tutoring lab and Jude had morning basketball practice.

Breyton made her way into the nearly empty school and was on her way to the smaller gym at the opposite end when she saw something kind of odd. Lydia Scott passed out on a bench.

"Lydia honey are you ok" Breyton asked lightly gently shaking her shoulder.

For the second time in one morning when Lydia was in her definition a perfect sleep she had been woken up.

"No I'm not" Lydia snapped at Breyton sitting up looking as though she was stoned and Breyton wouldn't exactly put it past her. "My dad has flown over the cookies nest".

"You mean coo coos nest"? Breyton asked standing up straight only to receive an eye roll from the moody Scott as she said "whatever. It's

the same damn thing. He wake me up at four thirty this morning to go out for a run. Most parents make you clean but no my father wants to do finesses".

"Why did he do that"?

"It's his way of punishing me for partying and all that" Lydia moaned sitting back and turned to Breyton asking "what are your groundings like"?

"I've never been grounded but you can ask Jude he is king of the groundings in my house" Breyton said smiling sweetly.

Lydia scoffed at the girl standing in front of her. Breyton should have known she couldn't have a normal conversation with Lydia. It was un-human or at least recently anyways.

"I forgot you are one of those goody two shoes" Lydia said "I mean for God sakes you dress like Blair Waldorf or worse a grandmother from the eighties".

Breyton glanced down at her plaid dress, stockings and high heels. It was how she had always dressed. It was who she was. But Lydia had hurt her feelings saying the things that she did.

For the first time Breyton was offended by something that someone said to her, she always was able to keep her head up and not care but this was Lydia and what she said hurt somehow.

Lydia and Breyton used to be the best of friends. They had slumber parties and went shopping together. Lydia was even the one who threw Breyton's surprise 16th birthday party but that wasn't the case anymore. In fact the two hadn't really spoken since Breyton had to kick Lydia off the cheerleading team. "You see Lydia that is one of your problems when someone is trying to be nice to you… you don't have to be mean back" Breyton said her voice so low that Lydia could sense the hurt.

Lydia didn't care if she hurt Breyton but Breyton did but she cared more about Lydia than her feelings because this wasn't the person she used to know.

"Last I checked your friends list is low and I think you forget that I used to be at the top of that list. Leah was the only person that could tolerate you but you blew that. Like for instance you was a great cheerleader and you could still be one if you got your grades up but instead of studying on week nights you chose to party Lydia you are meant for greatness but you aren't going to achieve it this way" Breyton said before storming away.

* * *

{Outside of Lucas and Peyton's home. Keith is waiting by his car}

Keith felt like he had been waiting forever. He knew that they were going to be late for basketball practice which meant he would get an earful from his own dad which sounded as much fun as jumping into a pond filled with poisonous snakes.

Finally L.J walked out the front door to find his older brother waiting by his car. Neither looked to thrilled to thrilled.

"You want a ride" Keith asked as though there wasn't tension in the air enough to fill up the grand canyon.

"I was actually going to ride with Jude" L.J told him.

"Well he left with Breyton about twenty minutes ago" Keith said.

It was fairly obvious to Keith that his little brother was disappointed but he really didn't have any other options at this point.

"Why not" L.J said those damned little words as they both walked towards Keith's car.

It was a quite drive for the first few minutes. Neither of the Scott brothers knew what to say well that's not entirely true they both knew what they wanted to say but it was saying it was the problem.

Keith had never felt nervous around his brother before and L.J didn't know how to feel.

It was as if Keith was no longer his brother but someone else entirely.

"Look L.J" Keith said gathering up the courage to at least speak but it stopped there. He wasn't prepared for anything past his brother's name.

"Before you say anything I saw you… last night that's how I know. I saw you and the nurse. Jude and I were on our way back from the river court Jude got Catalano a snack since she had been at the hospital all day so I was walking around outside and… I saw you".

Keith nodded. But that made his head immediately shot up had anyone else seen him? Jude was with L.J and the baby Scott picked up on his brother's worries without him having to say anything at all.

"Besides the three of us the parking lot was empty" L.J said"I had walked around it five times to count so don't worry about that. Jude was still inside".

Keith just nodded his head. There was nothing more he could say. There was nothing left to say.

"You're not denying it" L.J asked Keith. "You aren't going to say that I'm mistaken that it wasn't you… nothing"?

"I can't lie to you L.J you're my brother. You saw me, that was me and my … boyfriend Kole".

L.J just nodded his head as Keith parked his car at the school before he finally asked "so then you're gay"?

"Yeah…I'm gay" Keith answered him.

"So who knows"?

"Besides you… well obviously Kole and Sawyer".

Now L.J was damn near furious.

"You told Sawyer before you told me? We are brothers"! L.J asked in a loud voice,

"Oh c'mon what was I supposed to do? She was dying I thought she was about to go to hell I was trying to ease the transition" Keith said.

Both of them laughed as they sat in the car.

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you are worried about… your secret is safe with me… I promise" L.J said and Keith knew it was.

Someone knew. His brother knew and it felt good. It felt

great. Someone knew and someone accepted him… or so Keith thought.

* * *

{Scene Principals office, Lily is reading through papers}

When Lily moved to Tree Hill it was for her mother, Karen's health hadn't been the best lately and that was why she was here. Of course everywhere you go you need a job and she had loved to teach. But being principle wasn't exactly in her plans even if she was just filling in.

She taught five classes a day and now on top of it was running a school.

Lily would gladly trade places with Jenny who got to pour drinks and watch drunk men go wild to crazy one hit wonders.

"Come in" Lily answered to the knock on the door not really wanting to see anyone before school began but was somewhat relived when she saw Nathan Taylor standing in the door way. "Hey" she said smiling.

Something was off with him. He looked sick or something, he was shaking.

"Nathan are you ok"?

"M…. M.m.. Miss…. Scott… yo… you wanted to… see…m…me." He stuttered looking at her wide eyed.

Lily couldn't help but laugh even with all that she had in her hands at the moment.

"Ha-ha very funny. You're hilarious" Lily said hitting him with a folder. "How would you like a job here at the school as the counselor"?

His joke ended and his eyes lit up quickly.

"Whoa really? Are you being serious right now? I can't tell" Nathan said sitting down in the chair across from her.

"I am being beyond serious right now but I know that you work for the police office… so if you want to stay there that is fine too just thought I would check in with you".

"You do realize I get paid fifteen thousand dollars a year there right? Not exactly livable pay… I am living with my parents for God sakes. I will take it… so when do I start" Nathan said eagerly.

* * *

{Scene Jenny, Lily, and Sawyer apartment. Jenny and Jake are sitting at the counter}.

Jenny didn't know what to say to her father but he had plenty to say to her. They hadn't seen each other in what felt like the longest time.

"I can't believe that you moved to Tree Hill? And I have to find out from your mother of all people… you didn't even call me after the shooting" Jake said to Jenny. He wasn't mad at her but he wasn't happy either.

Jenny had been living with her father after the 'event'. She didn't exactly live the high life for anyone her age but after it happened everything in her life got worse. She got fired and evicted and it all changed. Everything changed.

"Dad I didn't want you to worry about me because as you can see I am perfectly fine. More than fine and everyone here has been great. Since the café hasn't been reopened which is where I initially worked Lucas lined me up a job at Tric."

Jake wasn't surprised she had met the group that he once knew in high school but it still didn't stop him from worrying. The moment he returned home and Jenny was gone he had went into a frenzy trying to find her. When they spoke on the phone she never said anything about leaving and he never assumed that she would go to Tree Hill of all places.

"I understand that you are ok but you should have called me. I am your father".

"If things were bad I would have but as you can see they aren't. You were half way across the globe I couldn't just call you and demand for you to come get me just because I ran into a little confrontation if I did that you'd be coming to my aid seven days of the week".

"But Jenny- " Jake protested but was quickly caught off by his persistent daughter "Dad I'm fine. Ok. No need to worry and by the way you were right about Tree Hill it really is a one of kind place isn't it by the way I got to meet to the legendary Peyton little tip in case you happen to come across her she is no longer the rock and roll child you once loved".

It was obvious she had changed the topic on purpose and he had no choice but to go along with her.

"Oh yeah"?

"Think… Donna Stone meets Emily Gilmore".

* * *

{Scene Peyton Scott is standing on an unknown porch}.

Peyton couldn't leave things alone. She obsessed something her husband and children often teased her about but either way she knew what she had to do. She knocked on the door one more time because a car was sitting in the garage and the television was blaring it was way too obvious that someone was home just refusing to answer the door.

Finally the door opened revealing Tiffany who seen Peyton and quickly tried to shut the door but Peyton stopped it with her hand and said "wait. I just want to talk. I promise.. in fact we need to talk".

"What my son did is bad but you can't stalk Mrs. Scott I didn't make his decisions for him" the fragile woman said.

"Stalk you? No" Peyton said before thinking about the six phone calls she made last night and ten email. "Ok well sort of but I wanted to thank you… Tony saved my nephews life and he is the one that let my daughter go. She would have bled to death it had not been for your son's act of bravery".

One mother to another Peyton knew that's what she needed to hear but it didn't look like that's what she wanted to hear. Peyton didn't understand.

"Bravery"? Tiffany said as though the word tasted like vinegar. "My son died a murder in this town. The town he grew up in where he went to school, took his first steps he rode his first bike on that sidewalk behind you… he used to go to Karen's café every Friday night with some of his friends after he played basketball at the river court and now every time his name hits the tongues of those who once knew him he will only be known as another sick bastard like your father so please Mrs. Scott just leave me the alone".

Now Peyton was determined to help her and she was just going to forget the fact that she was just referred to as the daughterof Dan Scott.

* * *

Jude Baker drowned out the sound of Lily Scott's voice as she continued to teach her freshman English class and his mind landed on one thing or more specifically one person. Catalano Adams. It was hard these days to not think about her. She wasn't like most girls he knew all of which seemed resemble Lydia Scott.

Catalano was extremely shy and awkward when you first met her she was reserved, quiet, private, contained, introvert. It wasn't until you got past that, that you really knew who she was. Catalano was energetic and inspiring and talented and she was full of life. But most of all she was strong and made him want to get up every day just to see her.

It was true that Jude always seemed too infatuated with the cheerleading type but now he found himself thinking about this girl who wore only skinny jeans not because she loved them that much but because she was too thin to fit into anything else. The girl who always wore her hair down covering her beautiful face that had never seen had a smidge of makeup touch it, thank God. The girl who curled her bottom lip when she concentrated or played with a strand of hair when she was nervous. The only girl that made Jude stare at his phone through class waiting for a text and get beyond excited when he seen her name light up.

Jude was maybe too eager to see what she wrote even when they weren't writing about anything serious at all.

- You obviously don't know good music Duran Duran is without a doubt the best band from the 80s.

Jude read the text a million times and each time it made him smile a little more.

-Your wrong. Metallica is the reason the eighties will forever be legendary.

* * *

Brooke Davis-Baker had been bouncing around and cleaning ever since she rolled out of bed that morning there was denying that she happy you might even want to use the word ecstatic. Jude was coming home. Her family was going to be put back together or at least that was what she hoped for.

The previous night she gave her husband an ultimatum which wasn't something she ever considered doing. But she the outcome was still scary. When he didn't come to bed and she hadn't spoken to him since it worried her that he didn't chose his family but when she seen him sitting in his study flipping through a book she smiled.

Whatever happened it happened but Julian loved his family.

Brooke leaned into her husband's study and was shocked to find a tear rolling down his face. Not a tear of anger or a tear of resentment not even of sadness but a tear of regret. It was all over his face. However Brooke wasn't too sure that the tear was meant for Jude, in fact she knew it wasn't.

"Julian honey…. Are you ok" Brooke ask out loud shocking Julian who didn't know that his wife had been standing behind him.

"No not really" Julian answered but before his wife could pry any more he turned and asked her "Jude is coming home today right"?

"Yeah I am going to get his things later. What's that your reading" Brooke asked.

Julian knew Brooke she was a determined woman and didn't give up until she got what she wanted to get but again Julian avoided her question by asking one himself "I have been hard on him huh"?

"Yes! Extremely harsh" Brooke said not even trying to spare his feelings even a little bit. "What I don't understand is why? Why you would act that way towards your son. Jude dud something wrong… its unthinkable that someone would do that to their siblings unless you grew up around the Scott brothers but still Julian this has been totally un you like. I have never seen you act so… barbaric".

"Yeah well I don't support bullying" Julian stated as it was as simple as that.

Brooke didn't buy a word of what he was saying and he knew that she wasn't. Julian watched his wife run her fingers through her long hair before turning to him and saying "I understand that its hard being a parent to a child who is the bully and a child who is the victim that has been just as hard on me but the things you said to him Julian wasn't you it couldn't have been. That's not the man that I married".

"I guess it just really got to me "Julian shrugged standing up making it a point he wasn't ready to fight about this.

"But why? I have to know why? How could it get to you that much that our son was as you put it so nicely dead to you" Brooke snapped the harsh words that he had spoken to his son at the hospital.

"Brooke I have to go… we are holding auditions today for my movie I will see you when I get home tonight ok baby". Julian said kissing her cheek and walking out.

At least Brooke knew one thing. Her husband was coming home. Her family would be one whole again or for the most part. At least her family would all be under one roof. But that really just brought all their problems to life. The problems that they couldn't run away from which she wasn't sure if she was ready for or not.

But she was ready for her son to come home. This wasn't right.

Brooke's mind got to wondering and it wondered to far because she found herself snooping through the book that was in Julian's hand only moments before.

It was just a year book. Nothing special. Or was it?

Brooke found herself looking at a picture of Julian she had never seen.

Every time she had looked at a picture of Julian when he was in high school he wasn't exactly wearing a letterman jacket like in the picture in front of her. In fact it was a side of Julian that she had never seen. A group of football players had him raised above on their shoulders with Julian, arms raised in enthusiasm.

Brooke was now lost. She always compared him to Davis, the two were alike but now was he more like Jude?

* * *

{Scene lawyer's office Haley is sitting across from Joseph}

Haley wasn't sure this was the right thing to do but she knew at this point it might be the only thing that she can do. She was angry. She was angry at Nathan. He wasn't going to take their daughter after all that he had done.

"So this is everything. Correct" Joseph asked Haley glancing over the notes that he had taken as his client had spoken.

"Yes" Haley answered her jaw trembling it was the first time that she had told anyone. "He just took her. Can he do that? Can he just walk into my house and take my two kids from me"?

Joseph paused and Haley wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one.

"Yes and no." He finally replied. "Because the legal matters of the children have not been discussed in court yet he still has as much legal right as you do but because the divorce has been filed you legally are granted custody and because he has done this without your permission we are able to probably gain full custody".

"What about the partying? I mean she went to jail my fifteen year old daughter went to jail."

" I think I can safely say that won't be an issue" Joseph told Haley who was obviously confused by what he had said. "We turn the tables and with everything that you have told me that seems pretty easily done at this point. All I have on this is the truth right? Everything right?

"Yes".

"Hayley I understand how hard it is for you to come clean about the divorce but what you have to understand now is… I have dealt with messy divorces but your and Nathans was fairly easily until you walked into my office about twenty minutes ago. This isn't going to be easy anymore. It's not going to be a simple mediation like we discussed… you're going to fight to keep your teeth now. Understood? Which means when we walk into that court room on Monday morning… you show no emotions understood? You sit there and talk only when spoken too and only if you have to".

Haley nodded as if she was ok when really she was ready to fall apart at any given minuet but she knew that it couldn't be here. Her heart broke as she left, it shattered. Who would have thought her life could come to this?

* * *

Jake had left his daughter alone for the day so that she could rest knowing that she worked nights. He found himself wandering around the town it was easy for him to notice what had changed and what had stayed the same. After all this time he had spent away from Tree Hill it was wild to think it was truly the only true place he would ever call home.

The first place he stepped into was a place he used to love. Tric. It didn't get any better. But still yet the sight he saw made him want to just die laughing. Lucas Scott bartending of all people or better words stacking shot glasses in the shape of great sphinx of giza.

"Of all people they have to maintain the bar a monkey… a blind monkey with no hands could have done it better" Jake said as he approached the bar.

Lucas snapped his head around shocked.

"Jake" he asked not sure if he was seeing correctly but truth be told he was and ucas' enthusaim kicked in as he walked around the bar pulling Jake in for a 'man hug' as the two would call it. "You son of a bitch what are you doing here"?

"I just heard about Karens café incident" Jake admitted.

"Yeah that's kind of why I am here Chase and Mia owns the place but Chase is a coma and Mia won't leave his side until he wakes up. Jenny works nights and I work days until Sawyer gets better… not that anyone comes anymore… you just heard about it where the hell where you at? It was on every news channel across the U.S" Lucas asked somewhat shocked.

"I was in Africa actually and my daughter didn't call me… I didn't even know she had moved out here I got back home"

"What the hell where you doing in Africa"?

"I am architecture".

That was unexpected. Lucas could picture Jake as many things but an architect? It didn't roll of the tongue. But then again he knew the wild, crazy, and motorcycle driving father of a baby Jake. Over the course of twenty five years Lucas assumed that he changed a bit.

"Oh that's neat… do you like it"? Lucas asked the only question that came to his mind and it sounded a little like a cliché after he asked.

"Yeah. Oh yeah. I get to travel the world and design things of all shapes and sizes. Experience different things Jenny used to love it when she was little".

"That is neat Peyton and I did a little traveling when the kids were young… hey do Architectures like alcohol because it's all I got to offer you" Lucas asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes we love it bourbon please the oldest you got. Tree Hill hasn't changed much at all except its residents seemed get a few wrinkles and some grey hair… did you gain weight"?

"Oh yeah that's cute make fun of the man who can poison your drink".

"Yeah so what do you do now"?

"Same still writing books but I reopened my uncles car shop that's my normal day job it's not the same though anymore cars aren't the same. Everything is electronic I always pictured teaching my kids how Keith taught me but… it's just different when even a screw driver is electronic".

"Tell me about it… hey you won't believe who I ran into a few years back in India"

"Who"?

"Felix".

That was a conversation from hell.

"As in"? Lucas asked and Jake nodded as he replied "the one and only I built a hotel for him. He owns ten global. By the way he is still a pain in the ass.

"And Nikki"?

"Oh yeah she is still a pain in the ass too. Speaking of a pain in the ass how's the wife"?

Lucas laughed as he handed Jake his drink.

"Don't let her here you say that she will rip your heart right out but she is good… well right now she is driving my daughter crazy and trying to help a woman that doesn't want to be helped".

* * *

{Peyton driving on the phone}

One ring, then two, and three before finally Peyton heard Nathan Taylor's voice "Hello"?

"Nathan it's Peyton" the blond said applying lipstick, she was a talented driver.

"I know… caller I.D what can I help you with"?

"I just had a question and I know that you have been talking with those two boys. Tony was from around here right? What about them"?

"That's confidential Mrs. Scott".

Second time she had been called Mrs. Scott in one day and been referred to as Dan Scott's daughter she wasn't really in the mood to play games. The best part about being older you became wiser and used things for your own personal benefit.

"A lot of things are confidential Nathan like your mom and me walking in on a certain teenaged boy who ended up in the hospital after pleasuring himself with a vacuum cleaner now… how about you tell me what you know or every girl you ever bring home will hear that story" Peyton snapped at him.

It was only a minuet before Nathan let out a deep breath and said "no the two older boys were from different states but yeah Tony was from around here"

"His record? Did he do anything bad before this"?

No. Nothing. Not even in school"

"I think I know why he did it Nathan. His mom has cancer and she has to have surgery he needed money. She has tried to get loans and everything… if she doesn't get this treatment she will die… I have talked to some of his friends… he went to church… he was a good guy. It didn't make any sense until now I just needed some proof that my theory was right"

"If you need anything… at all… call me".

"Well, one more thing... if you are interested".

* * *

Jude hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from his phone all day. He couldn't stop texting her. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Then it occurred to him… he was acting like a thirteen year old Twi-hard fan.

It wasn't until his brother walked up beside him that made him realize that there was still life on the outside of his little bubble.

"Who is so important that you haven't taken your head out of your phone all day" Davis asked leaning over his brother's shoulder who gently shoved him away as he put his phone in his back pocket answering "not that it is any of your business but Catalano".

"Adams? Why are you talking to her? Better yet why the hell is she talking to you?" Davis asked tilting his head as the two Baker's approached their lockers.

Davis was shocked and Jude didn't know how he quite felt about that just yet as he turned to his brother and said "your lack of confidence in me is disincentive".

"You two like… a thing" Davis asked.

Davis was more interested in Jude's love life suddenly than either of the two cared much for but he was interested.

"No we just talk" Jude answered as he exchanged his books out.

"What do you two talk about"?

If Jude knew his brother a little bit better he would know that his brother was jealous or it just didn't occur to him. I mean he had never seen the two together.

"What are you chatty Cathy today" Jude tried to make a joke out of the situation but his brother was still waiting for an answer "ok fine we just talk about… about stuff. Her dad, our dad…. I mean it just goes from there. Why"?

"I don't know she just doesn't seem like your type" Davis answered honestly.

"I have a type"?

"Yeah blond bimbo's with big boobs".

"Wrong brother… I'm an ass man… trust me it's all about the ass".

"Then she really isn't your type huh"?

Both of the Baker brothers laughed but deep down neither of them knew how the felt about one another checking Catalano out because the truth was both brothers had fallen for the same girl the worst part Davis might have already blew what chance he had with her.

* * *

Breyton continued to walk down the hall with her nose buried in her event planner. She was obsessing. It was her thing. She obsessed. She didn't even notice that Keith Scott that had at some point and time joined her until he wily asked "whachya doin"?

Breyton didn't look up from the binder in front of her face just answered "I'm reading".

"Whachya reading" Keith asked again.

"You're like a dog with a bone" Breyton said putting the binder away in her book bag. "We got that masquerade ball coming up that now I have to plan all by myself because your cousin decided to go all Paris Hilton and she was supposed to help me plan it… I have an idea why don't you help me"?

"Balls? Not really my thing Brey" Oh the irony. "Why don't you ask Sawyer?"

He should have known better than to throw his sister she never even attended them when she went to Tree Hill high let alone plan them. The only party she ever planed she ended paying more for the damage than the actual party.

"I did she made some sarcastic reference to Shakespeare, vampires that glow in the sun, and Austin Ames".

Yep that sounded like Sawyer.

"And Lydia is no good" or hasn't been for some time "you know your mother seems to have some experience in this area. I mean she is Brooke Davis".

"Its Mrs. Brooke Penelope Davis-Baker to you" Breyton said pointing her finger at him "you don't think that wasn't my first thought but with all that she has going on right now I don't want to bother her with something like this. She has a new line for Baker man, Jude and dad, Davis getting shot…I think she had enough on her shoulders right now".

She had a good point. The two continued to rack their brains for someone but the only thing Keith could say was "I'm sorry I don't know but I am not exactly planning some big dance that I'm not even going to go to isn't exactly in my to-do list".

"I want you to know that I you officially made it on my jock jerk list" Breyton teased before stopping him in the hall "what do you mean not going"?

"I think the not part explains the going as in I won't be there"?

"You have to or at least take me I can't show up alone. Do you know how that would look? I'm captain of the cheerleading team and dance team, head of the hunter against hunger and concerned students for animal welfare, I am part of the student council, I'm a tutor, I am President of the Tree Hill even Planning society, and on the Tree Hill high Gazette do you know how it would look if I showed up alone".

"Ok" Keith said placing his hands on both of her shoulders "you got to get out more".

"Think you could get your mom to get me a band"?

"Now that is something I can help with".

Keith wrapped his arms around Breyton and the two continued to walk down the hall not exactly stress free.

* * *

{Scene Hayley walks into Tric where Jenny is working while talking to her dad}

Haley had officially hit rock bottom. She was in her early forties and getting divorced, her husband took her kids the only thing that made her want to get up in the morning, her son had just got out of the hospital and was back with his conniving bitch and she had to be ok with it, and everyone blamed her for it all.

So she found herself walking into empty tric during Lunch where she saw Lucas standing behind the bar as she sat down which couldn't be safe.

"I assume you aren't here to talk to your oldest and best friend" he asked as Jenny walked up behind him saying "if she is here to see anyone its me considering you can't make a drink to save your life so what can I get you Mrs. Scott"?

"The strongest drink you got back there on the rocks" Haley answered and she proceeded to watch the two act like children fighting over who got to make the drink.

It was actually the most entertainment she had in a while but never brought a smile on her face but she wanted to smile when she suddenly had two drinks sitting in front of her.

"Haley James Scott" she heard a male voice coming up behind her.

There was that damn name again. Scott. Whoever it was about to get an ear full but she turned around and found her mouth hanging wide open as she looked at a certain Jagielski that she used to know. Now she was smiling.

"Jake" Haley wasn't sure why she had to say his name it was an old habit when she ran into those she used to know but it was obvious he was still the same.

The two hugged and Haley still couldn't help but correct him "Actually it's… it's just Haley James now… or almost is anyways".

"Oh my God what happened?" Jake asked his mouth now hanging as wide as Haley's. "Out of everyone I pictured to make it… you two were on my top list but then again so were Ryan Seacrest and Julianne Hough.

Haley answered "it's a long story" to which Jake replied "you know…I got a lot of time… I think I am going to be sticking around for a while as long as Tree Hill wants me."

Even with the topic of her divorce up, the most bitter and unwanted conversation Haley still found herself smiling. He definitely met the criteria of tall, dark, and handsome. He had barley aged at all.

Haley bit on her bottom lip for a minuet debating but turned to face him and asked "do you want the censored version or live and uncut"?

A joke she made a joke about it and he teased right back "I am over the age of seventeen".

"We lied about the divorce… or the reason anyways. I mean yes we were previously having trouble. We fought constantly but that wasn't what pushed us over the edge. We had problems previously I mean for God sake a woman claimed she was pregnant by Nathan and we made it through that but this… this was different and now…I won't lie anymore."

* * *

Alex Keller had never truly had her heart broken until she seen Mia sitting in the same spot that she had been for three and a half weeks. It didn't take anyone too smart to figure out just how much Mia loved Chase. Or how much she missed him and how different her life was without him.

Alex sat the duffel bag full of clothes that she brought in the corner as she quietly asked "how is he doing" as if Chase was just taking a nap and she didn't want to wake him.

"Still no change" Mia answered her voice somewhat dark and cold.

"What about the test results have the come in yet"?

Mia slowly nodded as she looked at her husband Alex couldn't imagine going through what she is going through and she knew if it broke her heart to watch Mia's heart must be shattered. Mia looked at Alex the one person who she never expected to be there for her, ever but she is the one person who had been there for her the most.

Mia had tears in her eyes as she said "so far nothing explains why he is still in a coma he has another c.t scan on Monday morning his shot wounds have basically healed" her voice was weak it became faily obvious that she hadn't ate but before Alex had the chance to saying anything Mia quickly noticed she was alone and asked "where is Catalano"?

"She went with Chris to grab lunch but she should be here soon" Alex said sitting down by Mia "she is doing better though. I mean it's hard on her she has trouble sleeping at night so I sometimes just make it a girls night and we stay up watching old movies until she falls asleep then Chris carries her to bed".

"Alex you have done so much for me I don't know how I could thank you".

"I don't think I've done enough…you want some gossip to take your mind off of everything".

"Please"!

Mia seen Alex grinning before she turned completely to face her and said "I think your daughter has her very first crush".

"What? Who? When? How"? Mia asked shaking her head.

" First off he is a who not a what and Jude Baker of all the people in the world. When? The past few days the two have just been talking… ever since they hung out at the river court. Get this yesterday afternoon he showed up at my house with her books and his school is at least a fifteen minute walk from his. They have been texting each other ever since she came down for breakfast".

Alex had found herself rambling on and on as if it were having her very first crush, living vicariously through Catalano but when she seen that Mia didn't exactly look thrilled she came to an immediate halt as Mia sat there starring at the floor.

Alex said something bad that she thought was good.

'Crap' was the only thought running through her head.

"Why hasn't she said anything to me? I'm her mom. We talk about everything." Mia asked.

Oh that's what she did.

"Honey she probably just doesn't want to bother you with stuff like that. When you walk through those sliding doors it suddenly becomes about life and death not a guy that makes you weak in the knees."

"Yeah but I am her mother… I can't believe she hasn't told me".

Only Alex Dupree, Alex Keller, or even Alice Whitehead can try to make someone feel better but make them feel worse than before. The two girls sat starring at Chase for a solid twenty minutes. It was quite and it smelled like hospital which neither of which liked at all.

"Hey Mia…can I ask you a personal question"? Alex asked turning to her.

"Sure anything".

Although both was worried if this would send Mia off the deep end considering Alex hadn't been the best therapy on this particular day.

"Did you and Chase ever have marriage issues"?

What kind of question was that? "Of course" Mia replied "I mean Alex that's inevitable when you're married at some point and time you will have problems".

"I mean the kind that could lead to divorce"?

"Yeah" Mia told her.

Alex didn't want anyone to know but for some reason she felt comfortable talking to Mia about at.

"The reason I ask is… ever since I came home it's not been the same with Chris. I mean we love each other and we both love Christopher that's all great but it's like something is off. It's not that we fight and it's not that we do either. I don't know how to explain it. We talk but when we do it is as if our words are empty we only talk about what needs to be talked about. We joke and carry on with one another but still yet I feel as though it has to be forced".

Alex was in tears for the second time in one day.

"Alex you have to remember something. For years Chris chased and chased you now he is just supposed to believe that you are here and here to stay" Alex should have known or maybe she had just been too busy with all that came with her hectic life "I had a similar yet different situation with Chase about four years ago I think… we began fighting… at first it was over the littlest things that had no meaning whatsoever like that he forgot to put the toilet seat down or that I left the cap off the toothpaste things to that nature. It wasn't what we was fighting about at all… kind of like what happened with Hayley and Nathan. At the end of the day they loved each other and probably always will but they let their marriage be destroyed over what they weren't saying and they let themselves believe that they were no longer in love because anger and hate sometimes is easier to deal with. We picked fights over nothing. In reality it was just a hard time for us the record label was having trouble and Chase had just been nominated to run for Sheriff we was stressed and hardly spent any time together and when we did we fighting over things that didn't matter. Everyone warns you about the seven year itch they don't tell you anything about the elven year battle. You are coming to a close with your first decade together it is tough to make it through something like that".

Mia reflected on it. Ever since she walked through those doors waiting for her husband to be ok the only thoughts she had were good not the bad but sometimes the bad were just as important.

"What did you do" Alex asked.

"Well I quote unquote accidentally left our phones at home, Catalano was with his parents, and we went to this hotel. We went in and I locked the door behind me then I turned to him and said… we aren't leaving until we figure this out and we spent five days fighting, crying, bitching, and everything in between. When we left we were exhausted and pregnant with Cadell".

Because the bad sometimes end with the good.

* * *

{Scene outside of hospital Chris and Catalano are walking in}.

Catalano couldn't count how many times that she had been to the hospital in the past few weeks but for the first time she was happy to be going. No she wasn't thrilled to see her father lying in a hospital bed she was thrilled to see someone else.

Chris Keller looked down at the young girl who hadn't been separated from her phone for five minutes that day before she quietly asked him "do you mind telling my mom I will be up there in a minuet I think I am going to eat my food in the garden if that's ok".

He nodded it was obvious that it was unusual besides being on her phone seeing her mom was her second favorite part of the day.

Chris continued to watch the young girl slowly walk over to the large garden and wasn't too surprised when he seen Jude Baker waiting for her and continued to walk into the hospital.

Catalano sat down next to Jude on the bench and began tearing into her take out as he smiled and asked "how was your day"?

She wished she had a story to tell him. Something funny or something that would entertain him that she did but she didn't instead she could only reply "the same as it always is… dad has no change. They can't figure out why he hasn't woken up yet".

"It will be ok" Jude assured her.

"How do you know that"? Catalano asked.

Jude wasn't prepared for a follow up question. "Because… it has to" he said.

"Oh wise one with all the answers" Catalano teased him.

"That's actually the name on birth certificate I just go by Jude it seems more… normal".

Catalano laughed, her laugh made him smile and his smile made her smile.

"There is nothing remotely normal about your name"!

"I will have you know that my name means praise… in fact Judas was one of Jesus' twelve apostles".

He obviously didn't attend church regularly like she did growing up and it became a known fact when she snapped back with "isn't he the one that betray Jesus? He was the Bibles version of Benedict Arnold probably why your name means Praise. Dear Lord I pray that Jude Baker doesn't go all Hedi and Spencer on me".

"The Hills" Jude asked shocking her that he even knew who she was referring to but then again she remembered the house he grew up in. "Pulling out the big guns I see"?

"You do what you go to do in this life to make it" Catalano smiled

Even past the smile that no one else ever got to see he could still see the broken girl who was worried about her father. She was worried about losing him and he knew it. She wanted to cry and scream and beg God to bring him back.

She didn't just want that she needed that.

"Just so you know" Jude said looking at her "your dad is strong otherwise he wouldn't have made it this far. I'm not saying that to scare you I am saying that because it's true. He isn't brain dead which means he is fighting, fighting from the inside because he has so much to fight for your dad isn't ready to give what he has up. He has your mom and Cadell and you… I know that… if I was in coma and I had you as motivation there is no way I couldn't make it".

"Just so you know… things with your dad… they will get better. Every storm has to run out rain at some point".

"I will overlook the fact that you just quoted Gary Allan and steal one of your fry's".

* * *

It had been a long day. Extremely long day but luckily Jenny got off work just a little early which made her happy what didn't make her happy was coming home to a house full of people in her apartment.

Nathan Taylor, Lily, Logan, and Sawyer all sat in the living room talking.

"When did you break out of Jail" Jenny teased Sawyer sitting down on the sofa next to Nathan.

"Logan here broke me out about an hour ago" she grinned ear to ear.

"Remind me to thank you later Logan" Jenny said looking at him.

"Which means if your tires are slashed she did it" Lily translated with a laugh. "And Jenny how was your day"?

"Looks tough… hard to fill my shoes isn't it"? Sawyer said with a smile.

"Only because you have big clown feet" Nathan said earning a few middle fingers.

"It was… interesting… guess who my dad has a date with on Monday"?

"Who"?

"Haley James… weird right"?

"She is already moving on… that is a little fast".

"Ok what I am about to tell you is to be kept secret meaning it doesn't leave this room understood"?

"Yeah".

Jenny looked at everyone before she finally let out a breath "turns out Nathan and Haley lied about their divorce. It wasn't that they couldn't fix their marriage problems… not irreconcilable differences… try infidelity… Nathan had an affair".

* * *

_Eleanor Roosevelt once said "One's Philosophy is not best expressed in words_

Jamie was happy for the first time in a long time he was happy as he laid in bed. He continued to stare at the ceiling with his wife laying in his arms. It had to be a dream.

"I love you" Madison said looking up at him with a smile on her face.

"I love you".

It was in that moment that he knew it wasn't a dream and in that moment he knew it was nightmare as his thoughts slowly drifted to Jenny someone who hadn't betray him and who hadn't hurt him. Someone who could have loved him.

_It is expressed in the choices that we make._

Lydia Scott smiled as she walked into the party no way her father was keeping her held up captive on a Friday night.

"You made it" Julie asked walking up to her.

"My dad thinks he can hold me down" she said with a smile.

It wasn't long before she made a choice under the influence that would flip her world upside down.

_And the choices we make are our responsibility"_

Breyton walked into the Scott's house calling for her aunt Peyton until she found her in none other than the kitchen which if you had read the ravens wouldn't expect but if you knew her like Breyton did it would have been the first place you looked.

"Breyton" Peyton said with a smile and hugged her God daughter.

"Can I ask you for help"?

"Of course".

"My mom or my dad… they can't know".

"Ok"?

"I want to find my birthparents and I need your help".

_Eleanor was right. Every choice we make can ultimately define who we are seen as,_

For the first time Jude walked into his house again and his heart sunk.

It was the place he called home as far back as he could recall. Or ever since their father bought their mothers old house, the one she grew up in and it was home until Brooke burnt it down cooking so he had to buy this one.

"Hey" Davis said walking up this his brother.

But Jude couldn't tear his eyes away from his father who simply went into his study shutting the door.

Our choices can shape out our life in ways that can affect everyone around us.

Nathan continued to bang on the door of what once was his home. He knew Haley was there it was late and her car was parked out front. Finally the door opened revealing his exwife in a robe and even having just been woken up looked as beautiful as ever but Nathan was angry. He was angry and he was angry at her.

"Where the hell is Lydia"? he yelled at her.

"I don't know she isn't here" Haley said.

Then it hit her and now she was mad too.

"What is she not in her room? On a Friday night? Well I will damned I can't believe you lost our daughter was you not paying attention to her? You must be an incompetent parent "Haley scoffed at him "I will see you on Monday… at court don't come to my house again".

Haley turned her back on Nathan but she wouldn't turn her back on her daughter. She quickly dressed and with the help Lucas and Keith found Lydia drunk passed out on a bench.

"I've got it from here" Haley told them "thanks guys".

Haley walked over and felt a tear stroll down her cheek.

"Lydia come on your coming home with me" Haley said.

"No" Lydia said in a slur "I don't want you. I want my family back… and you took that from me"!

"Is that really what you think"? Haley asked.

_Actions are what set things into motion_

Julian shut his bedroom door behind him to find his wife who had waited up for him sitting in the corner holding something. The year book. The one he had hid for nearly thirty years.

"What's this" Brooke asked standing up.

"It is a year book" Julian stated the obvious.

"I know that but why have I never seen it before and why were you looking at it today… and what does it have to do with our son"?

"I did some things… in high school that… I am not proud of Brooke".

_But it is our choice in what we set in motion._

Alex Keller walked into her sons room and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey kiddo" she said ruffling the blanket and she could see her husband out of the corner of her eye in the door way.

"Hey mom" he said with a smile.

"You know… I think its time for bed… you… you got school in the morning".

Christopher's head snapped up before he nearly tackled his mother with a hug.

It was hard and she wasn't ready but Alex knew that she had to be.

What we make of our life is our choice.

Nathan Taylor was happy for the first time in a long time. He had a job doing what he loved to do. It was about time too. It was great.

He took his happiness out to the river court. Shot after shot until.

"Nathan"? He heard someone call his name and turned around to come face to face with Tim.

_Whatever the problem may be the choice is up to you… even if it's not your decision to make._

Logan and Sawyer both lay utterly exhausted in her bed after five and a half rounds of… tennis? Oh we are all adults five and a half rounds of sex. Amazing toe curling sex and the continued to lay there the only noise in her bedroom was the sound of their ecstatic breathing trying to calm.

"What… what are you thinking about" Logan asked smiling looking at Sawyer.

"Just what you said about… Madison".

"What do you mean"?

"Omigod omigod" Sawyer said shooting out of the bed.

"What"?

"The mother son banquet".

"The what"?

Logan was lost and not just because a completely naked Sawyer was pacing the bedroom that was just a bonus.

"There was this mother son banquet for the NBA players and since Jamie hadn't resigned yet he still attended it was in New York with Haley… right after him and Madison decided to move here so she stayed. It was right when I first started at Tric".

"Baby… just come back to bed".

"No… Nathan was there that night and so was Madison… and you told me that the baby isn't Jamie's. They were together all night I of course didn't think anything of it and when they left I just assumed that she was taking him home… he was really drunk".

"Ok. What the hell does this have anything to do with"?

"Do the math Logan that was six months ago and she is six months pregnant… she left two days after to leave with this Taylor person that doesn't exist and files for divorce…Nathan and Haley aren't far behind and Jenny even said… Jamie isn't the father of Madison's baby… his its older brother".

* * *

"Choices are what define us and it is our choices that define not what we are but who we are… or who we could be. The choice… is up to you" Lily Scott read the last of the essay "by Jude Baker".

* * *

_**Ok so if you made it this far your butt is numb in your chair LOL**_

_**Anyways I just want to say my sisters name I Hayley and I had been spelling it that way until I realized... not right LOL sorry.**_

_**And now for the story I am a huge Naley fan but we watched them together for years I just ant to explore them apart... not saying that they won't find their way back to one another and I'm not saying that they will either. I want to explore them apart and Naley wouldn't just fall out of love I had to do something big. Huge to make them separate. I've had this planed if you didn't catch it they lied about their going through the big D and don't mean Dallas... and Nathan did something awful didn't he?**_

_**I am however kind of excited to play around with Jake and Haley.**_

_**I am kind of planning for Keith and Breyton to sort of be the best girl and guy friend of this... like Haley and Lucas were.**_

_**And of course every drama needs a love triangle but it will be a bit different because this is the sweetest girl in the world with a bad boy and a good boy, brothers. **_

_**Don't hate me for it! Its a drama!**_

_**Now I normally give out spoilers but instead the three viewers who have stayed with me from the start... I instead want you guys to ask me something you want know... spoilers... that I have to answer xXWishXYouXWereXHereXx, XToXWriteXLoveXOnXHerXArmsX , andlift-me-up.**_

_**I have big plans for everything. **_

_**Did you like the chapter being this long or do you want it shorter. I just got carried away. **_

_**XOXO Taylor.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I love th reviews I am getting this chapter came earlier than normal but don't expect the next one to could take a while because it might be very long. This one is more Scott family based...with Jude and Davis and Catalano because everyone seems to love them the most :-)**_

* * *

Monday's weren't exactly anyone's favorite day of the week but least of Sawyer Scott hated them more than she hated cheese, man how she hated cheese the taste and them smell made her nausea. But Monday's boy she hated them with their alarm clocks, their traffic, and their 'I let you sleep in and be lazy for two days' and they are the start of another long week that would drag by day after day.

It didn't take a genius to tell you that this week was going to be a long one in particular.

"Are you ready" Logan asked Sawyer walking into her bedroom after he got ready.

"No. It five am" Sawyer moaned stomping her foot like a child who wanted a candy bar. "Why can't we wait until a decent hour to do this"?

"Because this is the time that normal people get up to start the day".

"I was a bartender you realize this yes? This is when my day is ending"!

"Well lucky Jenny is filling in for you now you get to fit into the normal world".

"Why don't we just wait until tomorrow"?

"Because I have to leave tonight Sawyer you know that I have to be in Alabama tomorrow I have a race on Friday at the Talladega Speedway".

Sawyer wanted to laugh but it was to early instead she tossed a shirt over her head and said "this is what my life has come to. I grow up in a family of basketball players and now my boyfriend is a race car driver. You wonder why I haven't taken you home to meet the family".

"Because I have already met the family in fact I grew up with the family. We better get going we don't want to miss them".

"I want a switch" Sawyer declared "you talk to Lydia and I will talk to Haley".

"Can't sorry" Logan replied as he fell on the bed tired of having the same conversation with her it was similar to raising a child. "You are part of the Scott family therefore that makes talking about this somewhat awkward to Haley if she would even talk to you I am still family whereas your side of the family cheated on her".

"She still talks to dad".

"Lifelong friends verse her soon to be ex niece not to mention… you aren't exactly the nicest person in the world if worse comes to worse you can always scare the hell out of Lydia for your benefit".

"Ok then why don't you explain to me why we are doing this"?

Logan had to remind himself not to choke her.

"Because" he said turning so that they were face to face "for the last time we can't just go on what we think we have to figure out as musch as we can before we start pointing fingers. It all adds up yes but there could be something that we are missing. We can't just go out and announce that we think Nathan is the father of Madison's baby Jamie has no clue that it isn't even his".

"I hate to break it to you sweet cakes but you aren't exactly Jason Bourne and I'm no Marie… what does any of this have to do with me talking to Lydia".

"Because Lydia is blaming Haley for everything she called my mom crying and of course my mom told me so if you can make Lydia see the truth. You might be the only person in the world who could talk to her".

"Why me"?

"Look Sawyer if you only do one good deed in your life let this be it".

Logan contiued to dress as Sawyer sat down arms folded I her chair before she finally spoke up which he was prepared for the woman didn't know how to shut her trap when it was good for her.

"I thought you didn't care what happened to others"?

"Normally I don't but my mom cares about her sister and I care about my mom… so please for the love of God shut up talks a lot who talks to much".

"You actually watched the dream keeper"?

"You asked me to so I did".

If Sawyer was the corny type of girlfriend she would kiss him and jump up and down that he watched her all time faviorte movie but that wasn't her. She wasn't the type to do that instead she just passed him laughing saying "you are so wipped".

"I am not wipped" Logan said following behind her.

* * *

It was early in the morning for most people but it was certainly late for Jenny who made that clear when she yelled from behind the bar "we are about to close" at the sound of the door opening and closing. That was before she turned around to find Jamie standing at the door.

"Don't worry" he told her "I came to do inventory for Mia I guess you aren't the only former employee of Karen's café who will be working here. I will be taking over for Luke he belongs behind the hood of a car not a bar".

Jenny forced a laugh as Jamie walked behind the bar next to her.

"Jenny I want apologize for what happened between us. I don't do that. I don't sleep with a girl and then just bail like that. I didn't in high school and I don't have any reason to now. I am sorry that I did that. I am sorry that I treated you that way" Jamie told her.

"Relax it was just sex. I hadn't had sex in months and your wife had just left you its all good between us" Jenny lied as though it was the truth.

Both Jenny and Jamie chose to believe that it was the truth but both knew better than to believe a lie.

"I can stay and help with inventory" Jenny said "it's probably easier I know where everything is".

"Thanks" Jamie told her as they found their way back to the supply closet.

As they began to work the two pretended it wasn't awkward but pretending just seemed to make it that much worse. Jenny found herself looking at Jamie and he couldn't take his eyes off of her for even a moment it was a good thing that he was a good multitasker.

"Where is the beer we just got imported from Finland"? Jamie asked.

"It's right here in front of me… good too" Jenny said.

Jamie walked up behind her and Jenny's breath got caught in her throat as her heart began to beat so loud she swore he could hear it. Maybe he could. Maybe he did it on purpose. Their bodies were touching. Her back was pressed up against him and she didn't want to move. She didn't even know if she could.

Awkward tension was easy to fight you could easily pretend it wasn't there but sexual tension was the devil's hand's at play.

Jenny could feel his breath against her cheek "it wasn't just sex" Jamie whispered his lips nearly pressed against her ear his voice low and deep and worst of all seductive.

Jenny spun around just as quickly as she had come face to face with the green eyed man who made her weak in the knees she found herself pinned against the wall.

She couldn't breathe and because she couldn't breathe she couldn't think clearly all she knew was that with each passing second she watched as Jamie inched closer and closer to her until there no space left between the two. In that moment his lips instantly crashed into hers fulfilling every need and every want that the two shared for one another.

Their lips moved hard and rough in sync with one another's.

Jenny slid her thin arm up the wall and her hand slipped through a hook on the wall. She grasped it terrified if she didn't have something to hold on to she would crumble to the floor beneath their feet as her legs began to unwillingly shake as though they could give out at any moment. That left her with one free hand. One hand was all it took to unbutton each button on his shirt.

Jamie began to trail his lips slowly down her neck listening to Jenny's breathing grow more rapid with each kiss that he left along her neck. Jamie felt her trembling against his body as the two were pressed so close he could feel her heart beat against his own chest. He slowly ran his hand up her thigh and hitched her leg up over his hip.

From the moment that Jenny's mini skirt and t-shirt hit the floor Jamie couldn't tear his eyes away from the olive skinned beauty that was standing in front him wearing a sexy matching bra and thong set. Although Jenny wouldn't let him eye ogle for too long she was quickly tugging his already unbuttoned shirt down his arms before she slammed him against a shelf nearby.

Jamie pulled her leg up as far as it would go holding her as close as possible without physically being one person and he continued to kiss her.

Jenny felt like her skin was on fire, his skin on hers made her head rush, and even her arms that she had wrapped around his neck felt like jello.

The only man that had ever made her feel this way and she was sure he knew it.

It was wrong. They both knew it was wrong.

Adultery had already destroyed his marriage once.

Jenny never pictured herself as the "other woman".

But neither could stop and neither wanted to.

So they didn't.

* * *

Haley James locked her door and turned around to walk towards her car she saw Logan standing next to his which could only mean something really bad or something really good she hadn't decided what she thought it would be or if she even wanted to know. But she was running late as it is.

"What are you doing here Logan" Haley said in the nicest voice she had which took most of her engery to do "I have court in an hour".

"I know… and this will only take a second I promise" Logan told her.

"Fine".

"What happened between you and Nathan… I mean what really happened"?

"What"?

"I know that he cheated on you and that's why you got divorced not because you fell out of love what I have to know is when"?

Haley stood there looking at her nephew she had no idea how he could know but he knew a lot of things that he shouldn't. She wasn't ready to talk about it she wasn't even sure why she had told Jake.

"You know Logan I don't know how you know that but..." Haley couldn't even lie about it anymore she stood there her mouth hanging wide open "how do you know what happened"? Tears began forming in her eyes and her heart sped up, if he knew God knows who else knew or was about to find out all that she knew was that it was out. "What do you want Logan"?

"I understand that this is hard aunt Haley it has to be one of the most diffcult things you have ever gone thorugh-".

"One of? This isn't one of this is the hardest thing I have ever gone through Logan. My family has fallen apart and I am the blame to everyone. Lydia thinks that I just kicked Nathan out and sent him on his way which she led Danny to thinking that way. Not Nathan, God forbid Captain Von Trapp has a little dust on his shoulder".

Logan placed his on hands on both of Haley's shoulder "you need to tell me what happened between the two of you. When and how… all that".

Haley assuming that he had a good reason for going down memory lane although it was more of elm street if you asked the newly single woman.

"We were having trouble prior I mean its inevitable for a couple who has been together as long as we have to not have any trouble but then… I went to that…-"

"Mother son banquet for Jamie"? Logan asked a little to eager.

"Yeah and things went got worse… Nathan became really distant from me and it got worse and worse every week until finally I asked what was wrong he confessed. He told me he slept with someone else. I tried to pretend it didn't happen but I couldn't we split and about three weeks later I filed for divorce… we agreed not to tell our kids because it would devaste them and I still love him I wouldn't want our children to look at him any different".

"Did he say who"?

Haley paused.

She didn't know. She hadn't asked. How could she have not asked about that? Their marriage was falling apart and she didn't think to ask.

"No" Haley said shaking her head slowly.

She didn't know who the woman was that broke up her family Logan quickly said goodbye and left leaving Haley shocked and hurt.

* * *

Sawyer wasn't happy about this she wasn't even fine with it. You could say her own cousin was in fact her least favorite person in the world which she wasn't proud of. Not that anyone really liked Lydia anymore but Sawyer didn't have the patience of everyone else either.

Sawyer instantly grew ecstatic when she heard her phone ringing an excuse she hoped that maybe Jamie needed help with inventory or even it could have been Lily calling asking if she could take her grandma Karen to the doctor but oh she could never be so lucky as to see her boyfriend's name flashing across her screen. She almost didn't answer it, it was because of him that she was in this mess in the first place.

But she knew if she didn't he would just hunt her down assuming that she turned around and went back home to go to sleep which she won't lie had crossed her mind.

"What do you want Brody" Sawyer answered her phone.

"Just checking on you Avril" he replied sarcastically. "I just left Aunt Haley's and as it turns out I think you just might be right".

"How did those words taste coming out of your mouth"?

"Like vinegar" he replied knowing it was the truth "where are you"?

"I almost to Nate's maybe about… a half a mile he does live on the opposite end of Tree Hill just to clarify that I have not been driving twenty miles an hour the whole time I didn't get fingers of different kinds or curse words shouted out at me. You know nothing like that. Only an idiot would do that".

"Well you're my idiot" she heard his voice through the receiver in a mushy gushy voice that turned her stomach followed by a laugh.

He knew how Sawyer was about that love sick routine and it just made for fun torturing her. Truth was he felt the same way which is one of the reasons that the two worked but still it was fun he only wished that he could see her response.

"You are an ass do you know that"?

"Am I your ass" he asked in the same voice continuing teasing his girlfriend until he heard her say "what the hell" through his phone.

"What is going on"?

"I don't know but there is absolutely no where to park at Uncle Nate's there has to be at least twenty cars here. I am going to have to call you back babe" she said and hung her phone up.

Sawyer eventually found a place to park and felt her stomach roll when she got out and seen that half her car was in the grass and half was in the sand which should make for a quick getaway.

She didn't bother knocking like most people do instead she just barged in and found herself shocked what was hidden behind door number three. Teenagers and lots of them passed out everywhere, a beer keg in the corner, and she even saw a nice little pile of vomit in the corner. The place that Haley spent two years decorating to perfection had been trashed.

If Sawyer didn't know any better she would say a party went on here last night.

After stepping over and between people she began searching for her cousin who she eventually found upstairs passed out in her fathers bed none the less half naked with not one but two different guys. It made her sick and Sawyer had done a lot of sick things in her day so she found her way back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Excuse me" she began yelling banging pots and pans "you have exactly one minuet to get the hell out or I will call the police. Now move".

She had never seen hung-over teenagers move so quickly in all her life hell she didn't move that fast when she was sober in the mornings.

After everyone had left Lydia slowly came down the stairs wearing nothing but a t-shirt and her older cousin didn't want to know if she had anything under it or not and trust me she wasn't looking to see.

"What the hell happened here" Sawyer quickly shot at her cousin folding her arms.

"Well I invited a few friends and then they invited a few friends… so on and so forth I am sure you know how it goes".

"Yeah I know how it goes but you shouldn't. You are only fifteen years old… where the hell is your father at"?

"I don't know haven't seen him since Friday night Danny stayed with… well your parents over the weekend".

Sawyer stood there that wasn't like Nathan to just bail like that.

"Ok… well go upstairs and get ready for school I guess I can take you".

"I am going to pass on that one K-Stew I don't know why the hell you are here but please don't let the front door hit you in your bony ass on the way out".

Lydia pushed past her blond haired cousin nearly knocking her down but unluckily for her Sawyer had some of the best reflexes known to man and a horrible morning attitude.

Sawyer grabbed Lydia's arm and spun around so fast that she was sure it gave the young girl whiplash.

"I am going to say this all of one time. Your behavior really sucks lately. It's pretty obvious you don't give a damn about no one than yourself take that into consideration and go get ready for school because as of this moment it's all you have going for you".

"F.Y.I I am the most popular girl in school so I guess you must be right".

"F.Y.I" Sawyer copied her cousin "you're not popular honey your vagina is".

The sound of Lydia smacking Sawyer across the face echoed through the entire house which probably was the dumbest thing that she had done all morning.

Sawyer tackled Lydia sending the two both across the table landing hard on the floor with one punch then two a bitch slap here and there Sawyer eventually had Lydia pinned down to the floor kicking and screaming.

"You know what you're right school is overrated instead the two of us are going to spend the day here. You are going to clean up this damn mess and then I am going to take you to school but not until then. Capshe"?

"You can't make me do anything" Lydia hissed still trying to kick herself loose from Sawyers grip.

Sawyer rolled her eyes before slapping Lydia as hard as she possible could turning one side of her cheek as red as roses and said "you might not listen to your mother, you might not listen to your father but let me make one thing crystal clear… you are going to listen to me if you want to or not. In fact I will follow you around all morning and all night but you are going to clean this and we are going to talk then you are going to go school. Now get up".

"I can't with you on top of me" Lydia stated the obvious.

Sawyer was prepared for it the moment she stood up Lydia tried to dart only to find herself moments later face down in the floor.

"It's going to be a long day" Sawyer said as she continued to wrestle her cousin.

* * *

Breyton sat down next to Keith in the cafeteria with six bags all of which seemed to be about five times bigger than her. Which left Keith wandering how she ever walked down the hall with them on her shoulders being as little and fragile as she is. Although that wasn't what seemed to be bothering Breyton the least bit as she got comfortable in the seat next to him but there was something on her mind.

Before Keith got the chance to ask her anything she turned to him and said "I see you aren't eating either" referring to the fact that neither had a tray sitting in front of them.

"Yeah well you never eat the food they serve here unless you are asking to be out sick for the next two weeks which in theory sounds like fun in reality… not so much and I got basketball" Keith stated the facts that both of which already knew.

"Yeah… I got that ball this Friday" Breyton said throwing her hands up in frustration. "By the way I already got your outfit… your mom gave me your measurements so i got it myself so that our outfits would be corresponding I will drop it off later tonight".

"Sounds good to me… why were you at the house all weekend… not that I don't enjoy your company but you spent all weekend with mom. What was that about"?

"Oh" Breyton froze up she wasn't a good liar and Keith could see straight through her if she tried "just girl talk really. Have you seen my brother"?

"Which one"?

"Both of them I haven't seen either all day".

"Nope… Jude wasn't at practice this morning".

"I know I waited on them to give them a ride to school but they never came down. Mom said that she called Davis wasn't feeling good this morning but he got better and was on his way three hours ago and Jude left before I was even up. It doesn't make any sense and I'm not sure if I should be worried".

* * *

Catalano sat quietly in the very back pew at the Church in the hospital clutching her knees to her chest as tightly as she could hiding her face away from the world as she cried. She cried as though her life depended on her tears. As if her tears would make a difference.

She nearly forgot that she was a living and breathing person until she felt someone sit beside her. She slowly looked up to see Davis sitting next to her for a moment she assumed it would be her mother or Alex or anyone but she had prayed it had been Jude.

"Are you ok" Davis asked slowly rubbing her back.

For someone so smart he certainly did ask the most stupid question known to man at this moment.

Catalano shook her head as her response.

"It's your dad isn't it" he asked to which she nodded her head slowly. "Do you want to talk about" and once again she shook her head staring at the floor.

"Well… I'm here if you need me. I know that I haven't been recently and I just cut you out of my life and that wasn't fair. How I acted wasn't fair to you it wasn't your fault and I am sorry but I am here now" Davis said.

This time she didn't respond at all instead she just continued to stare down at the floor looking as though the life had been drained out of her.

As Davis continued to sit next to her he could hear her crying he could feel her heart breaking but suddenly her face lit up and he wasn't sure why until he saw his brother standing in the door. She nearly leapt into his arms from all the way in the back.

"Shh its ok" Jude shushed the crying girl in his arms "what happened"?

"Its… it's my dad" she answered "they ran more tests and found a tumor. A brain tumor that's why he hasn't been waking up" Catalano said as the two sat down.

"What does that have to do with the shooting though"?

"Maybe nothing they suspect that dad just overlooked the symptoms of it. Jude there are all these risks with the surgery they have to do problems with speech, memory, muscle weakness, balance, vision, and… he could have a stoke. He could die Jude".

"He won't" Jude assured her.

"You don't know that. You can't sit here and tell me that my dad isn't going to go into this surgery and come out just as fine as he went in".

"You're right. I can't. I wish that I could but what I can tell you is that your dad is strong and he is a fighter and that I will be with you every moment that he is in surgery I will be by your side every minuet".

"It's on… it is in a week… next Monday".

"I will be there… you want to go down to the Shake Shack grab a smoothie or something" Jude asked to which Catalano nodded.

Davis had watched and heard everything. His brother knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. He knew what she needed to hear and what she wanted to hear most of all she told him.

Davis was the good the brother. He was the nice one who everyone turned to but not Catalano it was Jude's shoulder that she was crying on.

* * *

Haley sat quietly across at the table next to her lawyer and across from Nathan as well as his while the mediator sat at the head of the table. It certainly wasn't a moment that she had ever pictured herself in but still yet here she was.

"As of this moment who have the children been staying with" the mediator Leslie ask out loud for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.

"My client has them as of this moment" his lawyer Thomas said.

'Why it is Lawyers always have to have those I'm so much smarter than you names' Haley quietly thought to herself as she waited.

"How did that come about? For the man to take the children"?

"Well you see Haley wasn't very attentive and he saw her as an unfit mother he wanted his children to be in safe care when she stopped paying attention to them".

"Actually my client just assumed that their father would step up while she was at the hospital with her eldest son James who had been shot and wounded. It took a total of seventeen days for him to recover after having been in a coma for a few days as well. As a mother it was her place to be with her child" Joseph quickly shot.

"Well Nathan wanted them to be in a safe environment and his beliefs was she was not holding that for them so he did himself".

"That's actually not true" Joseph interrupted him "about an hour ago my client got a text message from Nathan's niece… Saywer…-"

"It's Sawyer" Haley corrected him "she showed up to Nathan's house to find it loaded with booze and teenagers as it turns out Nathan hasn't been home all weekend".

"Is that true"? Leslie asked.

"Well… yes" Nathan replied honestly.

"So where the hell were you" Haley snapped at him. "You jump down my throat because I was without dying son but yet now you disappear? I swear to God you better have a good explanation or there will be no need to proceed".

"That's exactly my point Haley there is no need you told your lawyer the truth which means people will know and my kids will hate me so there is no point. You win"!

"This is your idea of winning? We obviously have very different viewpoints. My idea of winning was happily ever after with my husband who I have given over half my life to but this… this is not winning. Lydia is out of control and she hates me because she blames me because I stupidly agreed to keep this a big secret because I cared about you because I loved you despite everything that you did I just couldn't forgive you for it".

The room was silent and Nathan knew everything that he had tried to prevent from coming to the surface was bobbing at the top. He knew it was his fault. He knew his family would never be one again because of him.

"It was one time Haley. One mistake and you are going to let this affect our marriage".

"Let it? Nathan it destroyed our marriage do you not see that? Do you not see where we are at right this very second can we just get back to the kids… who gets them"?

* * *

Sawyer watched from the kitchen counter as Lydia continued to pick up the trash around the house trying to find something to entertain her but unfortunately the TV was busted by what she could only assume a teenaged guy considering she just didn't picture her uncle taking a golf club and hitting it multiple times. She didn't even know Nathan golfed. He just wasn't the tiger woods type if you asked her but you didn't so moving on.

Her phone began ringing sitting beside her.

"It amazes me how I have three hundred and seventy two contacts yet your name is the only one that I see every time I hear the phone ring" Sawyer answered her phone.

"How is it going I haven't heard from you since this morning" Logan's voice came from the receiver asking a question he was scared of the answer to.

"Oh its… it's going something awful" Sawyer answered honestly. "You could say I ran into a few problems but I am handling it. I will tell you about it later… have you figured anything out"?

"Yeah I am on my way to tric".

"To tell Jamie and let the madness be over"?

"No I know I should tell him but it just got so much harder I mean his dad how would you feel if your own father did something this awful to you"?

"There something you ain't telling me Evans"?

"Ha-Ha" Logan pretended it was funny.

"I got to go I will call you later with details unless you want to come over tonight"? Sawyer teased him.

"Do I look like your own personal booty call"?

"Baby don't be fooled by your looks you are my own personal booty call".

Sawyer hung her phone up and turned to her cousin who hadn't looked at her all day or ever since she had been forced to clean.

"So" Sawyer spoke to her cousin for the first time "you want to tell me what this is all about? Why you are acting like this. I get divorce is hard on kids but Lydia this is just ridiculous you are acting as if you don't have any sense".

To be honest Sawyer didn't believe she did but hell might as well attempt to be nice and not make a sarcastic joke.

"This isn't some cry for help if that is what you are trying to say" Lydia snapped turning around to face her cousin.

"I didn't say it was I asked you what the hell is going on with you because this isn't the Lydia Bob I know".

"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you thought".

"I guess your right maybe I don't so why don't you explain it to me"?

"Explain what? Explain that I am no longer a little girl you guys seem to forget that".

"No you see when I went from junior high to high school I acted different but this… this is crazy extreme you sleeping with all these guys is going to get you a reputation and not the kind you want either or its going to get you a disease. I waited until my senior prom when Logan took me because we were friends and I trusted him".

"Yeah because no one wants to sleep with someone who looks like and dresses like a man" Lydia snapped.

'Don't kill the child' Sawyer could hear reciting in her head.

"Why don't you just go back to cleaning before I smack the bitch right out of you"?

Lydia turned around and unwillingly continued to clean.

For a few minutes Sawyer sat there watching her cousin she knew that she had to talk to her but she wasn't exactly happy, happy joy, joy about it.

Sawyer honestly didn't care about Lydia but truth be told she did care about Haley whether she wanted to or not the woman had been great to her over the years. Logan was right her life was about to get a whole lot worse than it already was and she would be lucky to be standing on both feet at the end of this.

"Why are you being a bitch to your mom" Sawyer asked Lydia sitting down on the now clean couch "I mean what did she do to you? She birthed you and she raised you and oh she kept a roof over your head but I know that Haley didn't raise you to be like this".

"Why don't you mind your own business"? Lydia snapped back.

"You know what I am not going to just call me nosey sal answer me Lydia I know we don't exactly have a Thelma and Louise thing going on here but the way you have been acting is not ok and you are delusional if you think it is… is it because she broke your family up".

That hit a nerve and Sawyer saw it to. She saw Lydia turn around angrier than she had ever seen the fiery girl.

"Is that what you really believe? I didn't even buy it Lydia… I didn't buy it that your mom just randomly fell out of love with your father or that the fighting got to be too much whatever it was that they said… I mean for God sake yes everyone has bad days. It's not easy being with someone for twenty five years but did you honestly think that they just stopped loving each other".

"Shut the hell up Sawyer".

"Not until you shut the hell up and listen to me" Sawyer said standing up. "Did you honestly think that after everything that your parents went through that they would just give up? Crazy nannies, rock tour that your father resented, teen pregnancy, Dan, Deb, loan sharks, death, your dad being kidnapped… did you really believe that your parents would give up after a little marital spat after all that they fought for"?

Lydia looked at her cousin tears running down her face. It was obvious that she hadn't thought about it but she was much younger than Sawyer and this was her parents that they were talking about. For the first time Sawyer actually felt bad that she was making someone cry.

"Lydia it wasn't that… look around you at all these pictures of your parents… twenty five years' worth. That is a long time to be with someone. That is half a lifetime. Your mother still loves your father but he hurt her".

"No" Lydia said loudly, so loudly it was almost a yell as she tried to walk away but her cousin grabbed her.

"Lydia your mother is not at fault here she did nothing other than be a good wife and mother… she is still a good mother but her heart has been broken… because your dad it. He broke her heart. He cheated on her".

"No" Lydia yelled once more her voice breaking and then she followed.

Sawyer watched as her baby cousin fell to the floor crying.

Nathan was his kids hero… now he was nothing but the villain at the end of a tragic love story.

**What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive**

Nathan walked through the door to his beach house to find it empty. He knew this is how it would stay too. He sat down on the couch knowing he had nothing left because his everything lived away from him. He had the perfect life and it was gone. Nathan had no one to blame but himself.

**I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time.**

However thirteen miles away Haley James was pulling into her parking lot phone attached to her ear.

"Haley" Jakes voice came through the receiver "it is perfectly ok. We can reschedule the date… that is if you want to".

Did she want to? Did she want to risk it? Having her heart broken again?

Of course she did. Of course Haley wanted nothing other than to find that guy.

"Yes" Haley replied "how does Saturday sound to you? It is more of a date night anyways and I don't have court or anything to run over. It ended up lasting six hours I just feel awful".

"Well don't.. Friday I will pick you up at six thirty how does that sound"?

"I will be waiting".

And she would be.

It had been one of the longest most tiring days of her life. The day that she fought… she fought for it all. Little did she know her fight had already been won?

Haley walked into her house to see bags… at least ten sitting next to the stairs. She slowly found her way to the kitchen where Lydia had diner already made for her.

"Lydia… what is going on" she asked trying not to smile although she found it impossible.

"Well… I cooked… Alfredo it's your favorite right"?

"Lydia".

"Mom… I am so sorry. I am so sorry about all that I did and acted… I am sorry that I blamed you. You didn't deserve it".

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Jamie couldn't hid the grin off of his face as he took a shower after one of the best days of his life but it was after he got out that he found himself face to face with Madison who sat on their bed surrounded by baby items.

"I went shopping today. You want to see what I got".

"You know that I do" Jamie said picking his phone up.

-I will see you tomorrow. Sleep tight. XOXO

He pressed send and knew it was at this moment that Jenny was receiving the text.

He should feel guilty. It was wrong what he was doing but he didn't.

Madison should feel guilty as well but she didn't.

Both had secrets that they neither one were ready to admit.

_**And it's you and me and all other people**_

Catalano and Jude walked side by side towards the Keller residence.

It was unbelievable that anyone could make her smile even under the worst circumstances but somehow he did. He made her smile and laugh.

"You have got to be kidding me" Jude yelled as rain began to drastically pour over top of their heads.

The two found the closest shelter which ironically was a tree which wasn't the safest idea either of them ever had but they weren't getting wet no more not that it mattered they were drenched.

"I… I know it's a bad time with everything going on but there is this ball on Friday night… it's lame really but… you have to get dressed up and wear a mask… but would you want to go"?

Catalano wanted to say no but somehow she couldn't. She couldn't say no to him. Which she knew would later be a problem.

"I am sure Alex can help me find a dress" Catalano answered.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her. It was a moment. It was their moment and he slowly leaned down and kissed her.

For a moment it took her by surprise but that lasted only a minuet before she kissed him back.

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

"You know you could go with me" Logan told Sawyer as he packed his bags while she laid in his bed. "It would be fun".

"It could be but I guess we will never know" Sawyer teased.

Logan pretended it didn't hurt his feelings. He pretended it didn't bother him but it did.

"But I will be right here when you get back".

Well that made it better.

* * *

_**As you noticed I picked a song to end with this time.**_

_**Couples have emerged and the next chapter could take some time because it will be about a ball and dates and of course adding more drama lol.**_

_**You haven't seen the last of court... it gets worse but for now... I figured that fit better.**_

_**Sawyer and Lydia never had scenes before now so I threw them together. **_

_**Logan and Sawyer are officially a duo :-) **_

_**Jenny and Jamie... don't know how you feel about that but I think it is fun. **_

_**Lift-me-up- yes the truth will be out about the two soon in the next couple chapters... expect anger, fights, curse words that should be illegal... perhaps a little blood shed. **_

_**XToXWriteXLoveXOnXHerXArmsX - Davis has feelings for Catatlano but as of now there isn't much he can do about it. However it could be about ten chapters away he will do something very... evilish to earn her affection however I can't give that away.**_

_**XOXO Taylor... keep the questions coming!**_


End file.
